


Never change a running System

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Inappropriate Erections, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Pornografie, Virginity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок исследует свою сексуальность. С определёнными последствиями для Джона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never change a running System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414224) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> В первых нескольких главах использована вежливая форма обращения между Шерлоком и Джоном, и это не ошибка, а задумка автора, которая в какой-то степени влияет на развитие сюжета.
> 
> Обложка: http://archiveofourown.org/works/414224/chapters/860074
> 
> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/978927

\- Я уже должен был поинтересоваться, как Вам удалось так ранить себя колючей проволокой, – сказал Джон Ватсон, скрывая любопытство.  
\- Знаю, – ответил Шерлок Холмс со своим типичным безрассудным высокомерием.  
  
Джон не мог не восхищаться его отношением ко всей ситуации. Всё-таки единственный в мире консультирующий детектив лежал со спущенными брюками на диване лицом вниз, пока Джон был занят тем, что очищал все его раны.  
  
\- Чего я на самом деле не понимаю, так это как Вы пришли к выводу, что раны возникли именно из-за колючей проволоки? – продолжал Шерлок равнодушно.  
\- Афганистан, - односложно ответил Джон, – уже забыли? А, нет, Вы же ничего не забываете. Это была на удивление глупая попытка меня уязвить, чтобы я потерял из виду свою цель.  
\- А эта цель…  
\- Вытянуть из Вас, зачем же нужно было лезть через тот забор из колючей проволоки, – Джон еще раз осмотрел раны и обработал антисептиком. – Ваша вакцина против столбняка, должно быть, еще действительна.  
\- Да, благодаря Вам! – процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы.  
  
Джон не услышал в этом никакой благодарности, но к другой реакции он и не привык.  
  
\- Итак, зачем Вам нужно было лезть через тот забор? – вернулся Джон к первоначальной теме.  
\- Вы не сдадитесь.  
\- И Вы не ответите на мой вопрос, – недолго думая сказал Джон и начал наклеивать пластырь на очищенную кожу.  
\- Да уж. Это интересно, однако, – сказал Шерлок после пятого или шестого пластыря.  
\- Что? – спросил Джон без особого интереса.  
\- У меня эрекция.  
  
Потребовалось ровно полторы секунды, чтобы мозг Джона обработал информацию и он осознал, что именно только что сказал Шерлок. Он сразу же отдернул руки от тела своего соседа.  
  
\- Что?! – воскликнул он и заметил, что его голос слегка переменился. – Я… Шерлок, мне так жаль, я не хотел… Если бы я знал…  
\- И что, Вы бы не стали обрабатывать мои раны? – прервал его Шерлок. – Не делайте из этого нелепость, – фыркнул он. – Почему Вы вообще должны извиняться за функционирование или, если точнее, ошибочную реакцию моего тела? – Шерлок бросил на него взгляд через плечо, совершенно ясный и без каких-либо признаков возбуждения, по крайне мере таким Джон успел его поймать.   
  
Тем не менее, ему не пришло в голову ничего лучше, чем безэмоционально повторить слова Шерлока.  
  
\- Ошибочная реакция, – Джон сглотнул. Почему его голос вдруг стал таким хриплым? Почему он был смущен? Это Шерлок должен был чувствовать смущение за них обоих! Но тот был сдержан, как никогда.  
\- Очевидно. Мое тело восприняло Ваши медицинские хлопоты как сексуальную стимуляцию, – сказал Шерлок так, как будто читал лекцию. – Правда, как это вообще могло произойти, мне непонятно. Конечно, все эти реакции организма контролируются не только мозгом, а и неосознанно протекают в его лимбической системе, – Шерлок снова мельком взглянул на Джона и отвернулся, приняв такое же положение, как и при начале всех этих медицинских действий: щекой облокотился на подлокотник и уставился в пространство прямо перед собой.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Джон, потому что никаких более приличных слов на ум не приходило. - Теперь все в порядке, – он прочистил горло. – Вам сейчас лучше остаться одному, конечно.   
  
Шерлок обернулся к Джону и непонимающе нахмурился.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
И Джону снова пришлось преодолевать это смущение.  
  
\- Ну, Вы же хотите, наверно… Позаботиться о своей проблеме, – сказал он с надеждой, что ощущение жара в его лице не означало, что он густо покраснел.  
\- Ах, это! – сказал Шерлок пренебрежительно и вернулся в свое первоначальное положение. – Нет, все пройдет само по себе. Я не вижу никакой необходимости растрачивать на это энергию и что-то с этим делать.   
  
Джону потребовалось мгновение, чтобы переварить эту информацию. Он злился на себя, что снова допустил такую кардинальную ошибку. Почему он снова приписывал Шерлоку все эти обычные стандарты? Когда он наконец запомнит, что Шерлок никогда не был обычным человеком? Он встряхнул головой.  
  
\- Хорошо… да, ну конечно, так или иначе, я закончил.  
\- Больше пластырей не надо? Как мне кажется, еще как минимум шесть ран требуют обработки, – совершенно точно определил Шерлок.  
\- Пластыри? Ах да, пластыри… - рассеянно ответил Джон и поспешил заняться оставшимися ранами. Он исчез из комнаты чуть ли не бегом, как только закончил с ними.   
  
Хотя Шерлок был абсолютно безразличен ко всей этой ситуации, но непрерывный поток мыслей Джона о произошедшем привел его к вроде бы благоразумному решению, что ему обязательно нужно установить некий барьер между ним и его временным пациентом.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день раны Шерлока уже почти зажили. По крайне мере, так считал Джон. Никакие силы не заставили бы его снова повторить все это, пока тело детектива настолько жаждет контакта, что наступают эти «ошибочные реакции». Это привело бы лишь к новым смущениям и неудобствам.   
  
Джон успокаивал себя тем, что вакцина против столбняка будет действительна еще как минимум год и слава Богу, что тогда у него получилось уговорить Шерлока на неё. Поэтому ему удалось успокоить угрызения совести, что он пренебрегал своими обязанностями врача.   
  
Прошло несколько дней. Джон, позавтракав, читал газету, когда в комнату вошёл Шерлок и сел, как всегда, за узкой частью стола. Джон, который обычно сидел за широкой частью, продолжил молча листать газету. Шерлок не очень любил, когда сразу после завтрака к нему лезли с разговорами.   
Ничего не спрашивая, Шерлок налил в свою чашку чай из чайника, который стоял на столе.   
  
\- Еще остались яйца? – спросил он после первого глотка таким отвратительным аристократическим тоном, при котором Джон всегда представлял у того бакенбарды.   
\- В холодильнике.  
\- Сырые?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я имел в виду уже готовые, – сказал Шерлок и в конце предложения Джон отчетливо услышал непроизнесённое «идиот».  
\- Я понимаю, что Вы имеете в виду, – сказал Джон, не сдержав ухмылки.  
\- Вы ели яйца, – сказал Шерлок.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда почему…  
  
Джон наконец сжалился и перестал прятаться за газетой.   
  
\- Я сделал себе яичницу и съел её, она была на удивление вкусной. Если Вы тоже хотите, тогда Вам самому нужно их взять и пожарить, потому что я, как и миссис Хадсон, не Ваш домработник.   
  
Шерлок поднял бровь и слегка пожал плечами.  
  
\- Так или иначе, я не голоден, – его расфокусированный взгляд был направлен в окно.  
  
В знак победы губы Джона расплылись в ухмылке, но она сразу же исчезла, как только его взгляд упал на явно выдающуюся часть тела Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок сделал еще один глоток, но не поставил чашку на стол, а просто держал ее обеими руками.  
  
\- Джон, я был бы Вам благодарен, если бы Вы прекратили таращиться на мой член, – заметил Шерлок после паузы, не отрывая пустого взгляда от окна.  
  
Доктор почувствовал себя пойманным и не смог ничего сделать, кроме как громко и судорожно сглотнуть.   
  
\- Поверьте, Вы были бы не более благодарны, чем я сам, – Джон нервно засмеялся. – Но это все, знаете ли, очень трудно не заметить! – он не знал, то ли это брюки его сожителя были настолько непристойно узкими, то ли он был так одарен Матушкой-Природой, но под брюками Шерлока была более чем явная эрекция, которая буквально притягивала взгляд.   
  
Джон не знал, что он должен об этом думать. Когда до него дошел весь сюрреализм этой утренней встречи, его мозг сделал заключение, что в скором времени вполне можно будет ожидать прощаний.   
  
\- Джон, просто делайте как я. Игнорируйте это, – посоветовал Шерлок все также неподвижно.  
  
Джон сомневался, что все еще может доверять своим ушам.  
  
\- Игно… - он на мгновение зажмурился, - Игнорировать. Как можно игнорировать эрекцию?! – он знал, что его тон перешел в истерический крик и понизил его, подумав о соседях и миссис Хадсон. – Почему вообще она снова у Вас возникла? Я не припомню, чтобы я Вас в недавнем времени касался, будь то медицинские цели, сексуальные или еще что-то, – сказал с нажимом Джон. – Это никак не моя…  
\- Я знаю, – прервал его Шерлок, - и все-таки это Ваша вина.  
\- Моя… моя вина? – Джон не мог больше осознавать окружающий мир. Он снова зажмурился на мгновение, подумав о том, что пора это прекращать, иначе может развиться нервный тик. С другой стороны, он жил с Шерлоком Холмсом… кого он пытался обмануть? Это было чуть ли не чудом, что ему до сих пор удалось сохранить здоровый рассудок. По крайне мере, на полпути… И все эти новости про эрекции, которые при определенных обстоятельствах просто добили бы его. - Моя вина?! – воскликнул снова Джон.  
\- А кто еще может быть виноват? С тех пор, как Вы здесь живете, Вы заставляете меня есть, спать, – сухо перечислял Шерлок. – В моем теле слишком много лишней энергии, да еще и нет ни одного стоящего дела.   
\- Ни одного дела? – повторил за ним Джон. Еще одна вещь, от которой он должен был как можно скорее отучиться. Он звучал, должно быть, как попугай. – Никакого дела? А как же…  
\- НИКАКОГО дела, Джон! – процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы. – Если у секретарши синяя машина, то это была она. Если у брата есть ходунки, то это был точно он. Лестрейд уже все знает.  
  
Джон сглотнул.  
  
\- Моя вина?  
\- Ваша вина, – деловито заключил Шерлок. – Хорошо, что вы это наконец-то осознали.  
\- И? Вы так и будете это игнорировать? – спросил Джон уже чисто механически, казалось, что его мозг просто отключился от перенапряжения.  
  
Шерлок слегка пожал плечами и немного выставил нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Всё отлично функционировало еще с момента полового созревания. Почему я должен что-то менять в установившейся системе? – он сделал еще один глоток и отставил чашку. – Есть еще хотя бы тосты и джем?  
\- Что-что? – Джон встряхнул головой и сощурился. Он всё правильно расслышал? – С момента… Это значит, что Вы никогда… - он резко закрыл рот. Что он вообще делает? Он прочистил горло. – Хорошо, все равно это меня не касается, если Вы…  
\- Никогда ЧТО? – перебил его Шерлок, нахмурившись. – Никогда я ЧТО не делал?  
\- Хорошо... – Джон прокашлялся. У него в горле пересохло, а в голосе снова были те нервные нотки, которых не было со времен… окончания школы! – Забудьте, – парировал он. – Просто забудьте. Меня это и правда не касается.  
\- Что? Что забыть? Джон!  
  
Просто отлично. Теперь он разбудил любопытство детектива. Теперь он не оставит Джона в покое, пока тот ему не скажет. С другой стороны, так можно быстро и безболезненно от этого отделаться, прекратить наконец-то все эти неловкости.  
  
\- Ну, как же… - он сделал несколько неуверенных движений рукой перед животом и снова почувствовал жар на щеках, как и на днях, когда заклеивал раны Шерлока пластырем. Ладно, кого он пытается обмануть? Он покраснел, этого уже нельзя было отрицать.  
\- Ах, это, – пренебрежительно ответил Шерлок и презрительно наморщил нос. – Нет, я никогда не достигал эякуляции с помощью механической стимуляции, – он взял газету, которую Джон во время разговора выпустил из ничего не чувствующих пальцев. – О, так вот где Вы спрятали тост.  
\- Ни разу?! – спросил Джон и удивился, что его голос звучит так хрипло. – И никогда с… - он хотел спросить «кем-нибудь другим», но абсолютная незаинтересованность на лице Шерлока остановила его. Святая Матерь Божья, Шерлок все ещё девственник! Почему ему это показалось и удивительным и совершенно естественным сразу?  
\- Нет, зачем бы я это делал? – сказал непонимающе Шерлок и откусил кусок тоста.   
\- Потому что это… Неописуемое чувство, высшая точка… - Джон сам остановил себя. Как он должен был описать этому человеку, каких наслаждений тот избегает? Он может просто оставить все как есть, сохранить силу для других вещей. Его это и правда совершенно не касалось.  
\- Почему оргазм должен стоить того, чтобы его желать, добиваться? – спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон пристально посмотрел на него, но разглядел в глазах лишь академический интерес, абсолютно никакого следа похоти или возбуждения.  
  
\- Объяснениями тут не помочь, – сказал он уверенно.   
  
Шерлок помрачнел.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что оргазм может мне помочь в моей профессии, – сказал он с привычным высокомерием.  
\- Как и Солнечная система? – Джон просто не мог сдержать это замечание.  
\- Только не снова! – раздраженно выпалил Шерлок. – Это когда-нибудь закончится? Или у оргазма теперь такое же значение, как и у Солнечной системы? – цинично сказал он. – Вполне возможно, что он даже превзошел Солнечную систему, кроме того…  
\- Я отказываюсь затрагивать с Вами темы вроде оргазма, пока Вы сидите передо мной со стояком, – прервал его Джон голосом, полным возмущения.  
  
И Шерлок снова сделал это выражение лица, выражающее интеллигентность и абсолютное непонимание.   
  
\- Что теперь? Почему? – он хотел знать.  
  
Но Джон резко встал и покинул комнату, ничего не ответив. Его потребность в сюрреализме на это утро была удовлетворена, более чем.   
  
И об эрекциях он тоже ничего не хотел ни слышать, ни видеть. Как и о Солнечной системе. 


	3. Chapter 3

Прошла неделя, все недавние непонятные ситуации не приносили сожителям на Бейкер-стрит, к счастью, никаких дальнейших неудобств.  
  
В очередное утро Джон обновил блог новым закрытым делом, в котором рассказывал об исчезнувшем прототипе нового революционного двигателя гоночной машины, назвав его «Серебряное сияние – утраченные лошадиные силы»*, а потом обнаружил, что в доме не осталось молока.   
  
За все утро Шерлок выходил из своей комнаты только раз, чтобы умыться. Джон предполагал, что детектив, должно быть, страдал от дефицита сна, потому что ему самому за последние дни редко выпадала возможность спать дольше, чем по три часа. Вполне возможно, вспоминая прошлые расследования, что Шерлок в последние дни не спал вовсе. Такой вывод можно было сделать благодаря тому факту, что во время расследования Джон заставал своего сожителя на диване в той же позе, что и несколько часов назад, когда сам уходил в постель.  
  
Джон и сам был бы рад после проделанной работы насладиться сном сполна, но как показал тщательный обыск кухни, не было не только молока, но и вообще чего-либо съедобного, поэтому он все-таки решил пойти в магазин.   
  
Когда он уже надел куртку, взял ключ и портмоне, он крикнул в сторону комнаты Шерлока:  
  
\- Шерлок! Я иду за продуктами, Вам нужно что-нибудь?  
\- Почему мне должно быть что-нибудь нужно? – отозвался он приглушенно из своей комнаты.  
\- И правда, а откуда мне-то знать? – пробубнил Джон вполголоса.  
\- Сигареты! – раздалось в этот раз уже громче.  
  
Джон закатил глаза.  
  
\- Вы же знаете, что не получите их!  
\- Но мне нужно именно это! Зачем Вы спрашиваете, что мне нужно, если не хотите мне это дать? Это нелогично!  
\- Я хотел лишь… - начал было Джон, но вздохнул и пробормотал: - В этом все равно нет смысла, – а потом сказал уже громче: - Я ушел!  
  
Пока Джон спускался по лестнице, он обдумывал теорию, что хоть то же имбирное печенье могло бы ненадолго сгладить такую жажду Шерлока к сигаретам. Когда они закрывали очередное дело, Шерлок был поистине невыносим.  
  
Когда Джон с покупками примерно через час возвращался домой, еще на лестнице ему показалось, что он слышал какие-то звуки и голоса. Возможно, ему послышалось, или же это был просто звук телевизора. Но это тоже было маловероятно, потому что он не услышал голоса Шерлока, а тот всегда прерывал и поправлял как клиентов, так и телевизор.   
  
Неужели в его отсутствие пришли новые клиенты? Он ненадолго остановился, чтобы прислушаться, но ничего больше не услышал. Он слегка пожал плечами, одолел последние ступеньки и открыл дверь в квартиру.   
  
\- Шерлок, я уже вернулся! – крикнул он. Когда ответа не последовало, Джон поставил покупки на пол и прошел в гостинную.   
  
Шерлок сидел в пижаме и халате, а его взгляд был сконцентрирован на экране ноутбука. Джон удивился и подошел ближе, чтобы увидеть, чем же так увлечен детектив. Внезапно послышались снова голоса, и Джон понял, что они исходили именно из ноутбука.   
  
В тот момент, когда голоса стали до ужаса неприличными и начали слышаться стоны, Джон уже подошел достаточно близко, чтобы видеть, что именно происходит на экране.  
  
\- Шерлок! Что, черт возьми… - воскликнул он в шоке.  
  
Теперь на экране все происходило достаточно крупным планом. Шерлок даже не поднял взгляд.  
  
\- Привет, Джон, – поприветствовал его Шерлок с безучастным дружелюбием.  
\- Что это Вы делаете?! – воскликнул Джон растерянно.  
  
На экране еще один мужчина как раз присоединился к уже вспотевшей парочке.  
  
\- Я провожу исследование, – ответил Шерлок, не отрываясь от экрана.  
\- А Вы не могли бы… Не могли бы проводить его в своей комнате? – спросил Джон еще более растерянно.  
  
Шерлок впервые за весь разговор бросил на Джона беглый взгляд, прежде чем снова обратить его к экрану.   
  
\- Вы возмущены. Очевидно, что это все Вам мешает, потому что речь идет о порнографии.  
  
Джон шумно выдохнул.  
  
\- Да, так и есть. Какая наблюдательность, – сухо заметил он.  
\- Не вижу никакого повода для сарказма, – бесстрастно возразил Шерлок.  
\- О, неужели?  
\- Да, – деловито ответил Шерлок. – Именно Вы были тем, кто говорил мне сделать что-нибудь с моей эрекцией.   
\- И поэтому Вы решили посмотреть порно в интернете, – это был наполовину вопрос, наполовину утверждение. У Джона сдавали нервы. Как объяснить человеку, которому совершенно чуждо чувство стыда, что своими действиями он идет против всех социальных устоев? Ему оставалось только говорить напрямик.   
\- Делайте это в своей собственной комнате, а не в нашей общей гостинной! Миссис Хадсон может в любой момент…  
  
В этот момент его прервал Шерлок. Впервые за весь день этот удивительно проницательный взгляд был направлен полностью на него.   
  
\- Во-первых, я не смотрю порно, я провожу исследование, – сказал он тоном, который якобы подчеркивал его интеллектуальное преимущество перед противником. – Во-вторых, я не в интернете.  
\- Не в… - осознание пришло к Джону, как удар. Ну конечно, ведь девушка на экране была так знакома. – Это МОЙ ноутбук! – яростно воскликнул он. – И это МОЁ… - Джон резко умолк и почувствовал, что краснеет. Черт. Он должен научиться держать себя под контролем, особенно подобные реакции.  
\- Да, это Ваш сборник порнографии, – пришел на помощь Шерлок с окончанием предложения, нажал на «стоп» и выбрал в папке, которая теперь была на экране, следующее видео. – Хранить подобные видео в папке под названием «Фото с отпуска» было не очень оригинально с Вашей стороны.   
\- Это МОЙ ноутбук и Вы не имели никакого права… - Джон остановился и нервно сжал большим и указательным пальцами переносицу. Сколько раз уже был подобный разговор? Более ста? Нужно найти другой подход, определенно.  
  
Джону предоставился такой случай, потому что Шерлок откинулся в кресле и его халат при этом немного распахнулся.  
  
\- Шерлок, Вы можете что угодно доказывать, но факты таковы: Вы смотрите порно и при этом спокойно сидите с эрекцией.  
  
Этим простым выводом Джон вызвал немного не ту реакцию, к которой привык, не ту бесстрастность, с которой Шерлок воспринимает всё вокруг.  
  
\- Знаю! – раздраженно отрезал Шерлок. – Это очень мило с Вашей стороны, постоянно мне на это указывать, но при этом и совершенно излишне! А эрекция, кроме того, совсем не из-за порно. Она у меня еще с тех пор, что довольно назойливо. Да еще и зима скоро закончится.  
\- Зима? – спросил озадаченно Джон. – При чем тут вообще зима? Сейчас вообще ноябрь!  
  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
  
\- Хотя я лично не вижу проблемы, но не очень уместно будет появиться в Скотленд-Ярде с эрекцией. А так как зима когда-нибудь закончится, я больше не смогу появляться там в застегнутом пальто.  
  
Постепенно Джон смог оценить всю абсурдность этой ситуации.  
  
\- Нет, если Вы только не сексуальный маньяк… - ответил Джон с улыбкой.  
\- Правильным обозначением будет как минимум «непристойное поведение», - сказал высокомерно Шерлок. Его серьезность произвела бы на Джона куда более сильное впечатление, если бы не пижамные штаны, которые между ног выглядели как цирковая палатка.  
\- И поэтому Вы проводите исследование, – Джон постарался это сказать деловитым тоном, но ему это не удалось, он определенно слышал в своем голосе нотки злорадства.  
  
Шерлок положил ноги одну на другую, наклонился и облокотился локтями о стол. Джон встретил такой оценивающий взгляд, что звоночки в его голове стали быть тревогу.  
  
\- Проблема становится все более навязчивой, – сказал наконец Шерлок и посмотрел на Джона еще настойчивее, чем до этого. – Поэтому… Джон, Вы, как врач…  
  
Джон замахал руками перед собой, как будто защищаясь.  
  
\- Не впутывайте меня в это, – напряженно воскликнул он.   
\- Вы, как врач! – повторил Шерлок более громче и напряженнее, чем до этого. – Неужели это всё… - он сделал жест рукой в сторону экрана, где как раз пришел в действие фаллоимитатор довольно необычных размеров. - Абсолютная норма?  
  
Джон едва не расхохотался от такого невежества, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он не хотел расстроить Шерлока и, Бог свидетель, иногда Шерлок был очень обидчив.   
  
\- Нет, Шерлок, – ответил он с ухмылкой и всё-будет-хорошо-врачебным-голосом. – Это не имеет никакого отношения к спинному мозгу и Вы не ослепнете.   
  
К его удивлению, Шерлок был осведомлен больше, чем он ожидал, потому что тот в нетерпении закатил глаза к потолку.  
  
\- Ну я же не об этом! Я имею в виду дыхание, сердцебиение, кровяное давление, гормоны, эндорфины, Господи, ну Вы же врач, неужели я должен и дальше вдаваться в подробности?  
  
Это снова был тот Шерлок, которого он знал. Шерлок, который был бы удовлетворен лишь полностью обоснованным ответом.   
  
\- Половой акт или мастурбация не причиняют организму большего вреда, чем тот же бег на длинную дистанцию, – ответил Джон, немного подумав.  
  
Джон практически видел, как эта новая информация со всеми деталями обрабатывалась и сохранялась в мозгу Шерлока.  
  
\- Но потом…  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет. Во-первых, одним лишь бегом Вы свою проблему не решите. По крайне мере, если думать о большом промежутке времени. Хотя физическое истощение и может привести к тому, что какое-то время эрекция не будет возникать, но это продлится недолго. И, во-вторых, такая разрядка приносит куда больше удовольствия, чем марафон, – Джон не мог скрыть самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
Было даже забавно наблюдать, какой проблемой для Шерлока стали сексуальные потребности его организма и как он всеми средствами пытался преодолеть диктатуру своего тела. Но забавнее всего было осознание того, что рано или поздно эта борьба будет проиграна именно Шерлоком. Когда-нибудь его тело выиграет в этой битве и покорит этот гениальный разум. Он подчинится этому, как и любой другой человек.   
  
Шерлок покусывал свою нижнюю губу, он выглядел глубоко задумавшимся.  
  
\- Мне все равно кажется, что все это имеет более пагубное влияние на организм, – наконец сказал он. – Вы уверены, что мужская эякуляция…  
\- Момент, – прервал его Джон. Недоумение вновь взяло верх над весельем. – МУЖСКАЯ эякуляция?   
  
Шерлок бросил на него по-ангельски невинный взгляд.  
  
\- Вы этого не знали? Мои исследования относительно эякуляции в целом показали, что женщины при определенных обстоятельствах тоже могут…   
  
Но Джон был уже у двери и зажал руками уши.  
  
\- Не хочу ничего об этом слышать! – гневно воскликнул он. – Сделайте уже что-то со своей проблемой, но делайте это в своей комнате и со своим ноутбуком. И сделайте это как можно скорее!  
\- Джон, а могли бы Вы…  
\- Каков бы ни был вопрос, мой ответ - нет! – сказал Джон и закрыл за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> *отсылка к рассказу сэра Артура Конан Дойля "Серебряный".


	4. Chapter 4

Следующая неделя была посвящена расследованию серии необъяснимых инцидентов в известном Доме моды. Поэтому в последующие дни Джон занимался обновлением своего блога последними событиями, а Шерлок вернулся к своим химическим экспериментам, что Джон совершенно точно понял, заглянув в среду вечером в холодильник.  
  
\- О нет… - утомленно закрыл он холодильник и вернулся в гостиную, где Шерлок сидел на высоком табурете (Джон понятия не имел, откуда такой взялся в квартире) и уже не первый час вглядывался в свой микроскоп, поставив его на столе на коробки и книги, чтобы установить его на нужную высоту в соотношении с табуретом. – Почему наша морозильная камера забита человеческими пальцами? – спросил Джон со всей невозмутимостью, какую только мог сохранять.  
\- Проблемы? – в ответ спросил Шерлок, не отрываясь от микроскопа.  
\- Да! – резко ответил Джон. – Это на самом деле проблема. Было бы неплохо, если бы в холодильнике оставалось место не только для той пищи, которую употребляют каннибалы.   
\- На самом деле мне не нужны эти пальцы, – ответил Шерлок, не обращая внимания на последнее замечание Джона. Он немного настроил микроскоп и чему-то удивился.  
  
Джон пытался сохранить самообладание.  
  
\- Но?  
\- Но  _что?_  – рассеянно спросил Шерлок.  
\- Вы сказали, что эти пальцы на самом деле не нужны, поэтому я просто хочу знать, почему они до сих пор в нашем холодильнике, – ответил Джон с язвительной вежливостью.   
\- Ах, это, почему же Вы сразу не сказали? – спросил в ответ Шерлок, вынимая образец из-под микроскопа и наконец-то взглянул на Джона. – Для эксперимента мне нужны только ногти, просто Молли была не очень воодушевлена моей идеей вырвать их из пальцев плоскогубцами.  
  
Джон решил, что сейчас стоит сдержать дальнейшие замечания, вместо этого глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув.  
  
\- Отлично, – сказал он наконец с нотками иронии в голосе. – Я совершенно не представляю, почему же она не оказала Вам такую любезность.  
\- Да, я тоже не понимаю, – сказал Шерлок, у которого сегодня был определенно один из тех дней, когда он совершенно не распознавал иронию.   
\- Может быть, Вам бы следовало хотя бы выпить с ней кофе? – сказал Джон, прежде чем со вздохом сесть в кресло и взять ноутбук, чтобы продолжить редактирование последних записей в блоге.  
\- Предполагаю, что Вы использовали понятие «выпить кофе» в определению к свиданию, – заметил Шерлок.  
\- Верное предположение, – сказал с ухмылкой Джон и посмотрел на Шерлока. Со своего места он как раз мог видеть, как в определенном месте выпирают брюки Шерлока, и его ухмылка исчезла. – Было бы очень кстати, если бы Вы пошли сегодня с Молли выпить кофе. И, возможно, она была бы очень любезной и помогла бы Вам с Вашей проблемой, – продолжил он сухо и раздраженно, потому что, очевидно, Шерлок не собирался ничего с этим делать, а видом его эрекции Джон был сыт по горло.  
  
Шерлок проследил за его взглядом и презрительно фыркнул.  
  
\- Зачем Вы снова поднимаете эту тему? Вам больше нечем заняться? Или, может быть, Вы чувствуете угрозу? – он провел пальцем по губам и посмотрел на Джона таким взглядом, который можно было бы описать только как раздраженно-любопытный.   
  
\- Угрозу? – Джону от возмущения не хватало воздуха. –  _Угрозу?_  Я был в Афганистане!  
  
Губы Шерлока немного искривились в подобии ухмылки.  
  
\- Я знаю, и Вы не устаете говорить об этом.  
\- И вовсе нет… - защищался Джон негодованием, но потом решил сохранять невозмутимость, потому что иначе разговор превратился бы в да-нет-перепалку. Он никак не хотел этого допустить, потому что предчувствие подсказывало проигрыш. – На самом деле я хотел сказать, что во времена моей солдатской службы я наблюдал утреннее возбуждение более, чем часто, а временами и намного внушительнее, но при этом я никогда не чувствовал от этого никакой угрозы. Я всего лишь хочу сказать, что по горло сыт Вашей постоянной эрекцией, просто сделайте с ней что-нибудь сами, попросите помощи у Молли или кого-нибудь еще.   
  
На сердитый взгляд Джона Шерлок ответил немного обиженным.  
  
\- Лучше уж я сам об этом позабочусь.  
\- Ах да, что-то особого рвения я пока не замечал, – дразнил его Джон.  
\- Я-работаю-над-этим, – ответил Шерлок с расстановкой и излишне громко. Потом он с явным напряжением шумно вздохнул и уже тише добавил: - И все-таки это не так просто.  
  
Какое-то время царила тишина, а Джон уставился на своего сожителя с приоткрытым ртом. Спустя мгновение он издал какое-то подобие смешка.  
  
\- Как раз напротив, – сказал он. – Это, наверно, наипростейшее на этом свете.  
  
Длинные пальцы детектива выбивали по его бедру нервный ритм.  
  
\- Нет, вовсе нет, – не отступал он. – Сколько лет опыта у Вас в этом деле?  
  
В этот раз смех Джона звучал уже раздраженнее.  
  
\- Я и не знал, что Вас это касается.   
  
Шерлок резко посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- Хорошо. Вам было тринадцать с половиной… Нет, четырнадцать. Поздновато. И все благодаря фильму… С Катрин Денёв? Джейн Биркин? Возможно. Но Вы не очень-то одарены фантазией. Это девушка из близкого окружения. Кто-то, кого Вы знали. Подруга матери? Нет, слишком в возрасте… В Вашем воображении каждый раз всплывала одна и та же девушка, один определенный тип, так всегда бывает. Одноклассница? Хмм, маловероятно. Четырнадцатилетние девочки были для Вас недостаточно сексуальны. Ага! подруга Вашей сестры. Нет, Ваша сестра бы это заметила и разозлилась, или, что еще хуже, рассказала бы матери. Но… Ну да, конечно же! Молодая и милая учительница музыки Вашей сестры! – окончил демонстрировать свою бешеную дедукцию детектив.  
\- Как… - ошеломленно начал Джон, но сразу же прикусил язык. Почему вообще он сразу так все подтверждает?   
  
Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Итак, что мы имеем: у Вас более двадцати лет опыта самоудовлетворения. Само собой, что для Вас это не представляет никакой трудности!   
\- Мне это и в первый раз не доставило никаких трудностей!  
\- Конечно, потому что Вы были подростком с бушующими гормонами! – быстро ответил Шерлок. – Наверняка уже тогда все прошло успешно, если Вы ни о чем другом и думать не могли!  
\- И что теперь? – упрямо сказал Джон. – Вам, я так понимаю, это тоже уже осточертело, так в чем же разница?  
\- Я… - взгляд Шерлока был расфокусирован, он смахнул с рубашки несуществующие соринки. – Я не знаю, – наконец тихо сказал он. – Отсутствие способности к возбуждению исключается наверняка. Дело в том, наверно, что я в этой области… Располагаю не всей необходимой информацией.  
  
Джон более ясно понял отношение Шерлока ко всему этому и решил смягчиться. Шерлок в самом деле страдал от этого. Он, как врач, ни в коем случае не должен это страдание усилить еще больше.  
  
\- Дело скорее не в этом, – возразил он тоном, который определил как «успокаивающий». – Наверно, Вы просто недостаточно расслаблены.   
  
\- Расслаблен? – спросил Шерлок с видом охотничьей собаки, которая хоть и шла по тропе, но не была уверена, что она приведет ее к добыче. – При чём здесь расслабление? И вообще-то я и правда расслаблен.  
\- Нет, поверьте мне, – с улыбкой возразил Джон. – Расслабление – это ключ к успеху в этом деле. Сильное ожидание и напряжение обычно действуют совсем наоборот. Выделите для этого время… Не помешал бы бокал вина, тёплая ванна.  
  
Выражение лица Шерлока изменилось за секунду. Если сначала он внимательно слушал, то теперь сердито нахмурился.  
  
\- Ох, ну все! – громко прервал он Джона голосом, полным сарказма. – Пожалуйста, послушайте сначала сами свои советы-дорогого-дяди-доктора, перед тем, как предложить мне в дополнение к ванне лепестки роз и романтические ароматные свечи. Я Вам не фригидная и отчаявшаяся домохозяйка, которой Вы пытаетесь вдолбить в мозг весь этот мусор. Неужели Вы думаете, что я еще не испробовал все возможное? – Шерлок был в такой ярости, что на шее были отчетливо видны сухожилия. – Это мешает моему мыслительному процессу! Я больше не могу сконцентрироваться! Если бы у меня не было этой… этой проблемы, Джон! Я мог бы раскрыть последнее дело за два дня! От этого всего страдает моя работа, а Вы не можете мне посоветовать ничего лучше, чем расслабляющая ванна? Это состояние делает меня помешавшимся, а Вы еще предлагаете мне алкоголь? Джон, это и правда намного ниже Вашего обычного уровня и…  
  
Настроение Джона изменилось мгновенно. До начала тирады Шерлока он и правда хотел проявить сочувствие к своему сожителю, но когда тот начал его в очередной раз оскорблять, Джон буквально вскипел от ярости.  
  
\- Я хотел поделиться с Вами несколькими средствами, исходя из моего многолетнего опыта, – резко перебил Джон. – И хотя я уже в какой-то мере понимаю Ваш характер, Вы все равно могли бы быть благодарным, – Джон сжал губы в тонкую линию. Это все, на что он был способен от ярости и разочарования в поведении Шерлока. Еще и слегка дрожащий голос. – Но я ошибся, как это и бывает чаще всего. Но, так как у меня такой низкий уровень, нам определенно не стоит этому удивляться. В будущем я избавлю Вас от своих глупых советов, – он встал с кресла и взял ноутбук под мышку. – Я буду в своей комнате, если Вы вдруг захотите извиниться.   
  
Он пошел к двери.  
  
Шерлок неподвижно наблюдал за ним.  
  
Уже у двери Джон еще раз обернулся.  
  
\- Трудно представить, что такое возможно, но из-за воздержания Вы еще более невыносимы, чем обычно.  
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день Джону наконец-то удалось договориться с Каролиной о свидании в субботу. Это будет уже их третье свидание, поэтому Джон надеялся, что ночь он проведет не в своей постели.   
  
В этот день он почти не видел Шерлока, и это было к лучшему, потому что сожитель все-таки посчитал излишним извиняться. Практически все время Шерлок проводил в своей комнате. Джон, приходя с работы, часто обнаруживал квартиру пустой.   
  
Он не сильно печалился из-за этого. Уже не раз бывали времена, когда они по нескольку дней не обменивались ни словом. Когда-нибудь все снова станет на свои места.  
  
Когда суббота наконец наступила, Джон тщательно подобрал одежду для свидания (особенно это касалось нижнего белья) и не спеша собирался к Каролине, чтобы встретить ее перед ужином. Он заказал для нее цветы, забронировал столик в известном французском ресторане (от цен которого у него едва ли не пот на лбу выступал, но ночь с Каролиной того стоила), а в заключение был либо кинотеатр (начало сеансов на душещипательные драмы он уже выяснил), либо романтическая прогулка по парку в обнимку, потому что ночи в начале декабря уже были достаточно холодные.  
  
Вечер был спланирован идеально и ничто не могло ему помешать.  
  
Но, как известно, против планов Богов человеку бороться бессмысленно.  
  
Свидание превратилось в настоящий кошмар и так получилось, что уже в десять часов вечера Джон был дома.   
  
Ничего не подозревая, он вошел в тускло освещенную комнату, свет исходил только от настольной лампы.  
  
Он старательно пытался смириться со своей неудачей и лишь краем глаза заметил, что Шерлок сидит на диване. Он уже хотел его поприветствовать, как его усталый взгляд уловил еще несколько довольно неординарных деталей.  
  
Во-первых, на низком столике стоял ноутбук, на экране которого ритмично двигались обнаженные тела. Звук был настолько приглушен, что не было слышно ни единого стона.   
  
Во-вторых, на Шерлоке был только его халат.  
  
В-третьих, правой рукой он держал свой до предела возбужденный член.  
  
\- Шерлок… что, черт возьми… - Джон с трудом сглотнул. – Что Вы делаете?  
  
На лбу и над верхней губой Шерлока выступила испарина, которая мерцала в тусклом свете лампы. Его глаза были полузакрыты, и это всё могло бы выглядеть очень эротично, если бы не излучало такое истощение и отчаяние.  
  
\- Разве это не очевидно? – ответил медленно Шерлок. – Я мастурбирую. Или я на самом деле настолько в этом бездарен, что Вы не поняли сразу?  
  
Джон заметил, что Шерлок пытается использовать сарказм, но его слова содержали скорее что-то вроде страха, поэтому они не произвели на Джона тот эффект, которого добивался Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет… Я имею в виду, конечно, я понимаю, чем вы тут занимаетесь. Но почему здесь? Почему не в Вашей комнате? – спросил Джон запинаясь и колеблясь между смущением и замешательством.   
\- Я не рассчитывал, что Вы сегодня вернетесь. Это ведь было третье свидание… Вы обули ваши Трахни-меня-ботинки и использовали Трахни-меня-одеколон. Что же произошло? Чем Вы разбили все свои надежды на половой акт? – спросил Шерлок лишь с небольшой долей его обычного высокомерия.  
\- Почему Вы сразу решили, что это была моя вина? – парировал обиженно Джон.   
\- Я это вижу по Вашим карманам, – кратко ответил Шерлок. – И если бы я не был немного занят, я бы в деталях рассказал, как именно Вы облажались.  
\- Щедрое приветствие старого друга и пролитое красное вино на новое платье в результате, – пробубнил угнетенно Джон и разозлился на самого себя еще больше.   
  
Взгляд Шерлока скользнул по одежде Джона. Он фыркнул, как будто его что-то позабавило.   
  
\- Да, конечно, – сказал он скорее себе, чем Джону. – Как я и сказал… Вы сегодня не должны были прийти домой, так что я и решил устроиться уютнее, расслабиться… всё по Вашим врачебным советам.   
  
Джон прислушался. Слова друга были не так четки, как обычно. Невнятность произношения вызвала у Джона подозрения, но тут его взгляд наткнулся на пустую бутылку вина на столе.  
  
\- Шерлок! – воскликнул он укоризненно. – Я говорил об одном бокале, а не о целой бутылке!  
  
Шерлок отмахнулся от обвинения, убрал наконец руку со своего члена и накрыл его халатом.  
  
\- Не беспокойтесь. Бутылка была полупуста. Я выпил не больше, чем два бокала. Правда в том, что я просто не могу все это больше терпеть.  
  
Джон обеспокоенно покачал головой.   
  
\- Вам просто нужно было выпить меньше.  
\- Возможно, – ответил Шерлок. – Но после первого бокала я все еще не был достаточно расслаблен.   
\- Ээ.. Ну ладно, – Джон прочистил горло. Лишь теперь он осознал это знакомое неудобство всей этой ситуации и захотел как можно быстрее исчезнуть. – Думаю, мне лучше пойти спать, чтобы обеспечить сейчас Вам хоть немного личного пространства.  
\- Нет! – вдруг воскликнул Шерлок и его до этого полузакрытые веки теперь распахнулись. – Нет… Джон, пожалуйста… - Шерлок резко принял вертикальное положение. Его пальцы вцепились в мягкое сиденье.   
  
Джону даже показалось, что Шерлок сейчас подпрыгнет, но, к его удивлению, тот остался сидеть. Его взгляд был до дрожи проницательным.  
  
От этого взгляда Джону стало сразу и жарко, и холодно. Мольба в этих глазах не обещала ничего хорошего, весь разговор принял не совсем понятный и удобный оборот. Джон должен был заставить себя уйти отсюда. И как можно скорее.  
  
\- Шерлок, я не думаю, что…  
\- Джон!  
  
Мольба в серых глазах усилилась и голос опустился до быстрого и хриплого шепота.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что я делаю не так. Просто не получается. Джон… я бы не просил тебя об этом, если бы это не было так необходимо, но ты же врач! Помоги мне. Пожалуйста. Я больше ни секунды не выдержу в этом состоянии.  
\- Шерлок… - Джон пытался использовать последние, хоть и слабые попытки защиты. У него появилось смутное чувство, что его судьба на данный момент уже предрешена.  
\- Пожалуйста, – повторил Шерлок и последние оборонные силы Джона начали рушиться.  
  
Он ослабил галстук, который вдруг ему стал слишком тесен и, казалось, он перекрыл весь воздух. Потом он глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
  
\- Никому ни единого слова! Любой намёк, в любой форме – и Вам мало не покажется. Совсем не покажется. Я врач и я был военным. Это значит, что я знаю каждую косточку человеческого тела… И совершенно точно знаю, что именно я могу сломать.  
  
Рассеянная улыбка растянулась по лицу Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты останешься? Ты мне поможешь?   
\- Да… Я помогу  _тебе_ , – ответил наконец Джон в более близкой форме обращения, которую его друг в эту ночь сам впервые применил. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя еще более некомфортно, но в данной ситуации уже было бессмысленно «Вы-кать».   
  
Медленно Джон подходил к дивану.   
  
\- Господи, что вообще я делаю? – бормотал он себе под нос. – Я, должно быть, сошел с ума.  
  
С каждым следующим шагом он все больше чувствовал себя мужским вариантом Алисы. Он только не знал, насколько далек от того, чтобы провалиться в кроличью нору или пройти сквозь зеркало.


	5. Chapter 5

Когда Джон остановился у дивана, ему казалось, что реальность перестала существовать, а он теперь находился в запутанной параллельной Вселенной. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле.  
  
Что, если Шерлок всё просчитал и заранее рассчитывал просить помощи у Джона? Ударить тогда его в переулке было поистине легкой задачей, по сравнению с этим. Почему на этот раз все обязательно должно было быть сложнее, чем драка?  
  
Но взгляд Шерлока был испытующий, ожидающий и полный доверия, что вернуло Джона от раздумий к фактам и заставило мозг работать должным образом.   
  
Джон понимал, что сейчас он находится за пределами своей зоны гетеросексуальности, в которой ему было так комфортно, но чтобы помочь другу, он должен был прекратить думать о себе, как о мужчине. На первый план он должен был поставить свою должность врача. Он чувствовал себя в зоне комфорта, думая лишь о медицинском аспекте, поэтому должен был сконцентрироваться на нем до конца этой… Дружеской помощи.  
  
Джон прочистил горло и постарался сконцентрироваться на этом аспекте.

Замешкавшись, он наконец сел возле Шерлока. Тот все это время не двигался, только повернул голову и молча смотрел на Джона.

От осознания того, что о нем кто-то позаботится, мольба проницательных глаз сменилась спокойной уверенностью. Когда Джон это осознал, он не мог не заметить, как потеплело на сердце. Хотя бы в этой сфере его вера в способности Джона была безграничной.

Джон подогнул одну ногу, чтобы иметь возможность лучше повернуться к Шерлоку, поэтому волей-неволей ему пришлось положить одну руку на спинку дивана. По щекам растекалось тепло. Он мог бы с легкостью положить руку Шерлоку на плечи, но он не хотел делать контакт еще сильнее.

Вряд ли Шерлок сделал бы неправильные выводы, как тогда, на их первом свидании… Свидании? Джон про себя встряхнул головой. Встрече! При их первой… Встрече. Слежкой. Ужином. В общем, что бы то ни было.  
  
\- Хорошо, – Джон снова откашлялся. – Что ты делал до этого?  
  
Доверие в глазах Шерлока моментально поблекло, вытесненное тем самым усталым взглядом, говорящим, что вокруг одни идиоты.   
  
\- Ты видел, что я делал.  
\- Да… Да, конечно, – уверял Джон. – Я имел в виду что-то конкретное… как ты это делал?  
\- Как? – нахмурился Шерлок. – Так, – сказал он и указал на ноутбук, на который уже никто долго не обращал внимание.   
  
На экране был виден мужчина, который делал резкие и ритмичные движения рукой, склонившись над девушкой.  
  
\- Ладно, – решительно сказал Джон. – Это мы сразу забудем, пожалуй, – он нагнулся и закрыл ноутбук. – Шерлок, а ты не думал, что порно просто должно красиво выглядеть? И, следовательно, советы оно дает бессмысленные? Ведь не все, что красиво и просто выглядит на экране, в жизни точно такое же.  
\- Ох… – выдохнул Шерлок и на его лице отразилось что-то вроде осознания и гнева, который не пришел сам собой.   
\- Знаешь, есть же книги с… Советами на эту тему, – продолжал Джон. – Не только порно.  
\- Эти книги для подростков, - ответил Шерлок слишком надменно, как показалось Джону, и он решил закрыть эту тему.   
\- Ну, как и всегда… - сказал Джон. - Возьми… Просто возьми его снова в руку. Как и до этого.  
  
Брови Шерлока поползли вверх.  
  
\- Я думал… Ты? – сказал он тихо.  
  
Пульс Джона участился до крайне нездорового ритма. Шерлок просто вот так позволит… себя касаться? Ему? Мужчине? Чтобы снова успокоиться, Джон сконцентрировался на единственной возможной на данный момент мысли.  
  
Я врач… Я врач… Я врач…  
  
Когда Джон снова был в состоянии подбирать слова, он сказал:  
  
\- То, что я согласился тебе помочь, вовсе не значит, что я должен выполнить всю работу. Я тут в качестве специалиста, как ты сам определил пару дней назад. Так что, я буду давать тебе своего рода инструкции, а ты будешь им следовать, договорились?  
  
Губы Шерлока расплылись в мимолетной улыбке. Так быстро, что Джон не был уверен, не померещилось ли это ему из-за тусклого света.  
  
Шерлок снова откинул подол халата, открыв свою каменную эрекцию и взял член в правую руку.  
  
\- Ээ.. Шерлок… Немного слабее… Ты же не задушить его пытаешься, – сказал Джон. – И немного смазки не помешало бы… Подожди, – Он залез правой рукой в карман брюк и достал презерватив и маленький тюбик смазки, который прилагался к упаковке презервативов, а еще сегодня вечером он брал это с собой с совершенно другими намерениями.   
  
Он разорвал упаковку презерватива зубами и лишь тогда увидел, что Шерлок смотрит на него своим Я-же-говорил-взглядом.  
  
\- Да, это мои Трахни-меня-ботинки и Трахни-меня-одеколон, а это моё Трахни-меня-оснащение, – немного нервно сказал Джон. – Да, ты был прав, я планировал сегодня заняться сексом, доволен? А теперь дай мне свою руку.   
  
Шерлок, к счастью, воздержался от комментария и протянул правую руку. Джон выдавил немного смазки ему на ладонь.  
  
\- Может быть немного холодной, – предупредил Джон, но Шерлок быстро вернул руку на член, резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы и простонал.  
  
Что-то в этом звуке и немного запрокинутой голове друга заставило звенеть невидимые струны в голове Джона.  
  
\- Так-то лучше, – сказал он тихо. – Она быстро нагреется, – Джон протянул правую руку и без раздумий положил ее поверх руки друга.  
  
Шерлок вздрогнул и на какой-то миг напрягся, но быстро расслабился и еще больше откинулся на диван.  
  
\- Вот так, - говорил Джон. - Расслабься… Подумай о чем-то приятном.  
\- О чем-то приятном? – непонимающе спросил Шерлок.  
\- Так, хорошо, – сказал сконфуженно Джон. – О том, что… Приводит твой двигатель в действие.  
  
Взгляд Шерлока остался таким же непонимающим.  
  
\- Шерлок, - осторожно спросил он, - Шерлок… Возможно ли такое, чтобы ты вообще ни о чем не думал? Кроме чего-нибудь… Стимулирующего?  
  
Шерлок неуверенно покачал головой и Джон вздохнул. Он расслабил руку и положил ее на бедро друга.  
  
\- Думаю, в этом и есть главная проблема. Ты не знал, что главным половым органом у людей является мозг? И под мозгом я сейчас подразумеваю не твою блестящую сообразительность, а фантазию. Сексуальные фантазии, если точнее.   
\- Фантазии, – задумчиво повторил Шерлок. Очевидно, ему надо было переработать новую информацию.   
\- Да, фантазии, – продолжал Джон. – Так называемое «кино в голове». Представь себе что-нибудь. Что-нибудь эротическое. Что-то… Я не знаю, что-то, что тебе нравится.  
\- Но мне ничего такого не приходит в голову, – признался тихо Шерлок.  
\- Сейчас я в это уже не поверю, – возразил Джон. – Ты смотрел все это порно, что-то тебе определенно должно было понравиться. В противном случае ты бы не…  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, – нетерпеливо сказал Шерлок. – У меня возникла эрекция не из-за порно. Чаще всего она уже была, когда я просто просыпался утром.  
  
Джон снова вздохнул. Это было еще хуже, чем вырывать зубы, когда буквально мимо ушей летают гранаты.  
  
\- Значит, у тебя были эротические сны?  
\- Возможно… Но я ничего о них не помню.  
\- Хорошо, тогда по-другому… Тебе понравилась какая-нибудь девушка из видео?  
\- Нет.  
\- Какой-нибудь мужчина? – осторожно спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и покачал головой.  
  
\- Не сказал бы.  
\- Ладно… - сказал Джон уже немного беспомощно. – Будет лучше всего, наверно, если мы попробуем еще раз сначала, а ты мог бы поискать что-то в своих «Чертогах разума», что можно интерпретировать в эротическую фантазию.   
  
Шерлок решительно кивнул.  
  
\- А теперь расслабься, – тихо сказал Джон, накрыл снова своей рукой руку Шерлока и задал медленное и мягкое движение.  
  
Он вел руку Шерлока, который на удивление охотно это позволял.  
  
\- Ну что, так лучше, не так ли? – прошептал Джон через какое-то время.  
\- Да… - выдохнул Шерлок и немного выпрямился, только чтобы потом еще больше вжаться в диван.  
  
Джон не знал наверняка, что он должен делать, поэтому делал просто так, как привык. Мягкие, поглаживающие движения… которые постепенно становились быстрее. С немного большим напряжением у головки и легче у основания.  
  
В этом было что-то гипнотическое, и Джон понял, что пристально смотрит на эрекцию Шерлока и на их руки, которые были в непрерывном движении. Джону стало жарко и он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы.   
  
А что было бы, если…  
  
Прежде, чем он смог закончить мысль, к нему вернулся здравый рассудок. Вместо того, чтобы таращиться на член Шерлока, который вызывал у него только глупые мысли, Джон стал рассматривать верхнюю часть его тела.   
  
Глаза Шерлока были закрыты, а испарина выступила не только на лбу и верхней губе, но и на груди, которая поднималась и опускалась в ритме его дыхания.   
  
Находясь в своих мыслях и не отводя взгляд вниз, Джон провел большим пальцем по головке. Реакция последовала незамедлительно, и Шерлок немного прогнулся, издав хриплый стон, который отозвался внутри Джона сумасшедшей пульсацией.   
  
\- Ещё? – прошептал он.  
\- Да… - ответил Шерлок таким низким голосом, что пульс Джона участился еще больше. – Пожалуйста, – прошептал Шерлок и прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
В голове у Джона начало шуметь. Каждый раз, когда их руки поднимались, Джон обводил головку большим пальцем.   
  
С каждым разом вздохи Шерлока становились все громче, пока не перешли в протяжный стон. Когда Джон легко проводил пальцем по горячей коже, он заметил, что начала выделяться смазка, значит, Шерлок все-таки нашел подходящую фантазию.   
  
Хотя Джон работал здоровой рукой, она постепенно начала затекать. Ему вдруг стало интересно, сколько они уже здесь сидят, но в действительности ответ его не интересовал. Пространство и время уже потеряли тут значение.  
  
Джон прекратил свои движения.  
  
\- Джон, что... – прохрипел Шерлок и открыл глаза.  
  
По спине Джона пробежала дрожь, когда он посмотрел в эти глаза. Зрачки были сильно расширены и взгляд был томный от возбуждения, хотя виднелся и скрытый страх.  
  
\- Положи свою вторую руку… - осторожно сказал Джон. – Положи её на яички.   
\- Зачем?  
\- Доверься мне. Тебе понравится, – тихо ответил Джон.   
  
Шерлок отклонился, чтобы удобнее устроить руку и теперь уже облокачивался больше на Джона, чем на диван.   
  
\- И теперь… - Джон хотел продолжить, но Шерлок уже инстинктивно сделал все правильно. – Да, вот так, – заверил он. -Просто мягкие поглаживания… - он сглотнул не без усилий. Почему так пересохло в горле? И почему сердце снова начало так колотиться?  
  
\- О дааа… - простонал Шерлок в этот момент и еще больше откинулся на Джона. Голова Шерлока уже лежала на его плече, и Джон только сейчас заметил, что его собственная рука лежит уже не на спинке дивана, а обнимает Шерлока за плечи.   
  
Но он чувствовал таким комфортным и правильным то, что держал друга в своих руках.  
  
Капля пота потекла по виску Шерлока и Джону казалось, что она его гипнотизирует. По виску, по этим абсурдно высоким скулам, мимо рта и этих невероятных губ с таким четким очертанием… вдоль челюсти, а потом по длинной шее… по белой и безупречной коже, только в некоторых местах поврежденной маленькими незаметными шрамами.   
  
\- Джон… Пожалуйста…  
  
Господи… уже дважды Шерлок сказал «пожалуйста». Джон снова сглотнул, но в горле так пересохло, что это было бесполезно. Он буквально как зачарованный смотрел на лицо друга.   
  
Он вернул руку и медленно возобновил движение.  
  
С губ Шерлока снова сорвался стон и Джон снова спросил себя, каково было бы…  
  
Но он снова не позволил себе думать об этом. Вместо этого он полностью сконцентрировался на задаче, наконец принести другу облегчение. Его движения становились быстрее и резче. Он медленно усилил давление и наслаждался видом белой кожи, становившейся розоватой от нарастающего возбуждения.  
  
Джон увидел признаки, наверно, раньше самого Шерлока, что конец близок.   
  
Тело Шерлока было словно натянутая скрипичная струна, рот немного приоткрыт, дыхание стало хриплым и прерывистым. Никаких конкретных и целостных звуков больше не срывалось с пересохших губ. На лбу блестел пот, а несколько черных кудрей прилипли к вискам. Глаза были закрыты, а щекой Шерлок прижимался почти болезненно к плечу Джона.  
  
Дрожь. Пауза.  
  
Короткий миг оцепенения и одышки.  
  
Пульсация под рукой Джона, и Шерлок буквально содрогнулся в его объятии.  
  
Абсолютная преданность и уязвимость, доверие и бесстыдство, удивление и удовлетворение, которые сейчас читались на лице Шерлока, привели Джона в безмолвие и благоговение.   
  
Он не мог откинуть вопросы о том, всегда ли Шерлок так выглядит, когда… «Этого тебе никогда не узнать» - подумал Джон про себя и от этой мысли ему почему-то стало тоскливо.  
  
Очень медленно напряжение уходило из тела Шерлока. Джон неохотно убрал руку.   
  
Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него странным взглядом, который Джон не мог растолковать.   
  
Потом Шерлок тоже расслабил руку, убрал ее со своего члена и провел по животу.   
  
\- Джон, это было… - Шерлок прервал сам себя и посмотрел вниз. – О, эякулят.  
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да, это…  
  
Но Шерлок уже не обращал на него внимание. Вместо этого он поднес пальцы к лицу, понюхал и облизал.  
От этого зрелища теплая пульсация в теле Джона одним ударом подскочила до предела и устремилась вниз живота.  
  
\- Что… Ты делаешь? – спросил он хриплым голосом.   
  
\- Горько, – отметил Шерлок с выражением слабого отвращения на лице. В остальном оно выражало лишь чистое и невинное любопытство. – Он всегда такой на вкус?  
\- Откуда я должен это знать? – воскликнул Джон, нервы которого, кажется, были на пределе. Он встал и вдруг почувствовал, что брюки ему неприлично тесны, разозлился на себя за это и пошел к шкафу, в котором стоял виски.   
\- Джон, пока ты там стоишь… Подай мне пробирку с крышкой, пока все не высохло.  
  
Джон как раз хотел взять бутылку «Лафройга» и стакан, но после просьбы Шерлока решил взять только саму бутылку.  
  
\- Возьми сам, – проворчал он и зажал бутылку под мышкой. – Я иду спать.  
  
Он надеялся, что торфяной привкус виски заглушит воспоминание об этом вечере, или хотя бы сделает его более сносным.


	6. Chapter 6

\- О да… Джон! Ааах… Не останавливайся! Джон, умоляю, продолжай… Я… Я… Ох, Боже!  
\- Спокойно, Шерлок… Ох, как же я люблю, когда ты так просишь…  
  
Противный звон заполнил комнату.  
  
Одним рывком Джон проснулся.  
  
Дезориентированно он осмотрелся, и его взгляд упал на будильник, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке. Джон инстинктивно нажал на кнопку отключения сигнала. Электронный дисплей показывал 10:01 утра.   
  
Почему эта штука вообще сработала? Сегодня же воскресенье. Ах, да... Он еще в пятницу пообещал помочь во второй половине дня воскресенья в скорой помощи. Словно срубленное дерево он откинулся на подушку и несколько раз напряженно моргнул, чтобы прогнать из головы остатки сонной туманности.  
  
Откуда у него такое похмелье?  
  
Ах да... Виски. Он же всего лишь сделал пару глотков. Джон потерянно взглянул на бутылку, которая стояла на подоконнике и простонал.Насколько была пуста бутылка, когда он ее брал с собой в комнату? Но эти раздумья были бессмысленны. Ему придется купить новую бутылку. Жалкий остаток в этой вряд ли стоит упоминания вообще.  
  
Шерлок бы, конечно...  
  
Шерлок.  
  
Шерлок!  
  
Джон в шоке широко распахнул глаза.   
  
Осознание пришло подобно удару. Он сразу закрыл глаза с беспомощным стоном.  
  
Почему?  
  
Зачем?  
  
Зачем, черт подери, он это сделал?  
  
Ах, да... Это умоляющее выражение на лице Шерлока. То самое, что окончательно доконало Джона после неудачного свидания.  
  
А что вообще ему снилось до того, как прозвенел будильник?  
  
Когда он постепенно начал вспоминать сон частями, как это обычно бывает, лицо залилось краской. Джон осторожно поднял одеяло и осмотрел себя. На самом деле он думал, что уже давно перерос нежданные ночные разрядки, но состояние его пижамных штанов говорило о другом.  
  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Шерлок Холмс! Проклятье! - яростно пробубнил Джон.  
  
Что вообще произошло с ним вчера? Почему на него так странно повлияла вся эта ситуация?   
  
Джон обхватил руками свое лицо, глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул.  
  
Что с ним произошло? Он стал геем? Его и в правду все это возбудило?  
  
Он опустил руки и невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок. Из многолетнего опыта он все-таки знал, как он себя чувствовал и что именно ощущал, когда был возбужден. И прошлым вечером этого всего не было. По крайне мере не в полной мере. За всю его жизнь его не возбуждал ни один мужчина. И во время его службы он был, видит бог, с довольно многими мужчинами в достаточно близком контакте, но никогда это не вызывало никакой реакции.   
  
Нет. Его сексуальная ориентация была четко определена. Он гетеросексуален и точка. Скорее всего это была лишь странная реакция тела на необычную, полностью выходящую за пределы нормы ситуацию.   
  
Шерлок, с объективной точки зрения, был весьма привлекательный и одновременно необычный мужчина (или лучше будет сказать "крайне необычный"?), а привлекательные люди, будь то мужчины или женщины, могли вызывать у других определенные приятные чувства.   
  
И сон? Ночное возбуждение?  
  
Джон отогнал эту мысль, пожав плечами.  
  
Сны... Джон пренебрежительно ухмыльнулся. Он уже давно практически не обращает на них внимание. Скорее всего это был результат его мозговой активности, связанный еще и с разочарованием, алкоголем, неудовлетворенных желаний на счет Каролины и стремлением узнать, была ли она настоящей блондинкой.   
  
После всех этих обнадеживающих размышлений Джон поднялся с новыми силами и пошел босиком к своему шкафу с одеждой. Лучше всего, если сразу после смены он позвонит Каролине. Если бы он с ней заговорил, она бы тоже наверняка...  
  
Его рука замерла на полпути к выбору рубашки.  
  
Поговорила с ним.  
  
Он, наверно, должен поговорить с Шерлоком.  
  
О вчерашнем вечере.  
  
Это же и правда нужно сделать?  
  
Да. Нет. Стал бы Шерлок...  
  
Джон неохотно покачал головой. Они ведь двое взрослых мужчин. И, конечно же, они должны об этом поговорить, и они это могут сделать как цивилизованные люди. Хотя вряд ли Шерлок думал, что Джон и дальше в любое время будет в его распоряжении для таких дружеских услуг.  
  
Иногда Шерлок был таким ребенком. Если ему дать палец, то не стоит удивляться, что он потом схватит всю руку.   
  
Все эти мысли выстроились в полное противоречие, когда Джон на одном дыхании пытался описать Шерлока и взрослым человеком, и ребенком одновременно.  
  
Джон решительно кивнул и выбрал светло-синюю рубашку. Он поговорит с Шерлоком. Обязательно. И лучше всего до того, как сам Джон уйдет на работу, а у Шерлока будет достаточно времени, чтобы самому сделать все выводы о вчерашней ситуации. Джон бы с легкостью ему доверился. Сам его сосед был для этого достаточно эксцентричным.  
  
Но... Если Шерлок еще не проснулся?  
  
Внутри Джона развернулось неприятное чувство. Он бы не хотел откладывать это, а даже как можно скорее оставить позади. Он в спешке умылся, почистил зубы, оделся и поторопился на кухню, чтобы наконец получить чувство какой-то определенности.  
  
Предположение, что Шерлок все еще мог находиться в своей спальне и связанное с этим колющее чувство сразу исчезли.   
  
* * *  
  
Страхи Джона оказались необоснованными, потому что Шерлок сидел за наполовину захламленным кухонным столом и читал какую-то прессу явно сомнительной репутации.  
  
Детектив был полностью одет с иголочки, и хотя Джон тоже был одет и еще пять минут назад привел себя полностью в порядок, он все равно рядом с Шерлоком чувствовал себя неряшливым.  
  
Крошки тоста и грязный нож были свидетельством того, что Шерлок уже успел позавтракать.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Джон, - поприветствовал его Шерлок, не отрываясь от газеты.  
\- Доброе утро, - ответил Джон. - Чай еще теплый?  
\- Да. Но молоко - нет. В холодильнике должно быть еще.  
\- Ах да. Хорошо. Эмм... - Джон провел рукой по волосам. Ох, небо, как вообще он снова должен затрагивать эту деликатную тему?  
  
С целью выиграть время он пошел к холодильнику, чтобы взять молоко. Он открыл холодильник, взял пакет молока и закрыл дверцу. Он уже отвернулся от холодильника, когда замер, беззвучно открыл и быстро закрыл рот, потом развернулся к холодильнику и снова его открыл. В этот раз подтвердилось то, что он уловил краем глаза в первый раз. Джон медленно обернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
\- С каких пор там стоят те две пробирки? Поставил... - Джон резко замолчал. Теперь они на "ты"? Или вчерашний вечер был просто исключением? Он в нерешительности встряхнул головой. - Поставили... - он снова прервался. Нет, на "Вы" тоже никуда уже не годится. Не после того... - Они там еще со вчерашнего вечера? - наконец спросил он и облегченно вздохнул, что ему удалось сформулировать нормальный вопрос.   
  
Шерлок неторопливо перелистнул страницу.  
  
\- Нет, с сегодняшнего утра, - сказал он тихо, так и оставаясь по большей части скрытым газетой. - Я решил провести несколько новых опытов.  
\- Вот как, - почти беззвучно сказал Джон, сел за стол и налил себе в чашку чай с молоком. Этот ответ ему нужно было переварить. Фактически все это было очень некстати, но он хотел разобраться во всем до конца. Еще и внутри притаилось очень некомфортное чувство сопротивления. - Хорошо... - сказал он наконец и прочистил горло. - Хорошо, хорошо. Значит, больше никаких проблем с этим?  
  
Шерлок согнул газету и посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Можешь не беспокоиться, - недолго думая сказал он. - В обозримом будущем тебя не будет стеснять вид моей эрекции. - газета вернулась на свое место и скрыла ошеломленное лицо Джона от Шерлока.  
\- Стеснять... - изумленно повторил Джон. Он знал значение этого слова, но обращение Шерлока на "ты" всё-таки застало его врасплох. - Хм. Хорошо. Хотя я к этому уже даже привык, - съязвил Джон. Это замечание он не мог скрыть уже никакими усилиями.  
  
Газета опустилась. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона долгим и пронзительным взглядом.   
  
\- Попытка показаться остроумным, Джон? - растягивая слова спросил он.  
  
На какой-то миг Джон нахмурился.  
  
\- Неудачная попытка, - признал он.  
\- Да, не особенно, - заметил Шерлок и сдержанно зевнул.   
  
В конце концов, газета лежала на столе и хотя Шерлок опустил взгляд и снова углубился в какую-то статью, Джону показалось, что это и есть идеальный момент для разрешения его вопроса.  
  
\- Эмм, Шерлок... По поводу прошлой ночи...  
  
Лицо Шерлока снова обратилось к Джону, к изумлению которого теперь прибавилась доля какого-то раскаяния.  
  
\- Ах, да... Джон. Я должен выразить свою благодарность за это. Ты мне очень помог.  
  
К своему стыду Джон не мог не признать, что такой открытый взгляд Шерлока полностью парализовал его мозговую и речевую деятельность.  
  
Шерлок какое-то время выжидающе смотрел на него, а потом сказал укоризненно:  
  
\- Джон, ну правда, это то самое время, когда ты должен бы сказать что-то вроде "всегда пожалуйста".  
\- Будешь учить меня общественным порядкам?! - сорвался Джон и невесело засмеялся.  
  
На лице Шерлока не дернулся ни один мускул.  
  
\- Кто-то же должен, - ответил он сухо.  
\- Шерлок... - продолжил Джон и снова провел рукой по волосам. - Шерлок, на самом деле я не могу сказать, что сделал это совершенно нехотя... Но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя сложилось впечатление, что я делал это с удовольствием.   
  
Шерлок слегка наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя некомфортно, - сказал он. - Почему?  
  
Джон сделал какой-то беспомощный жест. При всем желании он не мог дать внятного ответа. Как вообще можно описывать подобные деликатные темы такому человеку, как Шерлок Холмс? Человеку, который совершенно не понимал большинство общественных устоев, а на те, которые хорошо знал, попросту плевал?   
  
Взгляд Шерлока скользнул по Джону еще более обеспокоенно. Но он как-будто вдруг что-то нашел, что ему как-то помогло, и его лицо как будто немного просветлело.   
  
Он выпустил газету из рук и скрестил пальцы у подбородка.   
  
\- Джон, с твоей помощью я вчера решил проблему, с которой сам не мог справиться на протяжении недели. И я правда очень благодарен тебе за это, - сказал он серьезно, но спокойно.  
  
Джон встретил спокойный прямой взгляд и почувствовал, как и сам успокаивается. Шерлок рассматривал все это как проблему... Как обычный случай. Как исследование, в конце которого понадобилась помощь Джона. Это при том, что обычно его помощь заключалась в простом нахождении рядом и защите Шерлока от самого себя...  
  
И это дело теперь закрыто... Его возобновление совершенно излишне. Шерлоку больше не понадобится помощь Джона в этой проблеме.   
  
Джон вздохнул несколько облегченно, когда понял, чем все это является для самого Шерлока. Все это ушло именно в том направлении, в котором Джон видел разрешение вопроса. Шерлок все дал ясно понять. Больше помощь Джона ему здесь не понадобится. Точка.  
  
Пока Джон размышлял о том, как просто разрешилась для него эта проблема, и почему он этому был не так уж рад, он вспомнил еще об одном неприятном моменте.   
  
\- Шерлок... Ты же ничего не скажешь? - начал он осторожно. - Я имею в виду, ты же не будешь об этом никому рассказывать, не так ли?  
\- Что? - рассеянно переспросил Шерлок, потому что его взгляд снова был обращен к газете. - Что я не должен никому рассказывать?  
  
Джон почувствовал, что начинает потеть. Есть у всей этой неловкой ситуации вообще конец?  
  
\- Ну, о том, что... Прошлой ночью... Ты ведь никому об этом не расскажешь?  
  
Джон встретил изумленный взгляд.  
  
\- Зачем бы я это делал?  
\- Может, потому что для тебя это не представляет никаких неудобств? Потому что ты безостановочно и не раздумывая обо всем говоришь? Потому что ты без всяких запретов выбалтываешь все тайны? Мои, клиентов, Андерсона... Список можно без проблем продолжать. И все без оглядки на последствия, может, поэтому? - ответил напряженно Джон.  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Шерлок и на мгновение обеспокоился, - значит, для тебя все-таки является неким неудобством то, что произошло прошлой ночью.  
\- В некотором смысле, - согласился Джон.  
\- Я сейчас должен этого всего не понимать, не так ли? Это же своего рода практика, которую теряет мой блестящий разум, - сказал Шерлок сухо и с долей пренебрежения. - Но если тебя это так волнует... Я - могила. Хотя я и правда не понимаю, почему ты так некомфортно себя...  
\- Давай на этом и остановимся, - поспешно прервал его Джон. - Ты просто об этом не говоришь, а мне больше ничего и не надо, договорились? И никаких скрытых намеков или вроде того.  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и снова поднял газету.  
  
\- Эмм, Шерлок... Есть еще кое-что... - нерешительно начал Джон.  
  
С излишне громким шелестом Шерлок сложил газету.  
  
\- Ну что еще?! - спросил он явно раздраженно.  
\- Мне интересно, как твой брат... Или, например, Лестрейд отреагирует на то, что мы теперь... На "ты", - сказал Джон и сам себе показался просто смехотворным. Он и правда должен был беспокоиться о чем-то подобном?   
  
Через мгновение он решил, что да, должен. Он не хотел давать Майкрофту какие-либо объяснения по поводу этого более близкого обращения. А Майкрофт, конечно же, захочет знать всё. С мельчайшими подробностями. Из-за накатившей нервозности он принялся помешивать чай с громким стуком ложки о стенки чашки.  
  
Это все, конечно, не укрылось от проницательного взгляда Шерлока.  
  
\- Так как я с Майкрофтом разговариваю только в случае необходимости, он ничего не узнает, - объяснил он немного надменно.  
  
Тут Джон был вынужден возразить:  
  
\- У Майкрофта есть навязчивая привычка узнавать абсолютно все. Особенно то, что его не касается.  
  
Шерлок немного склонил голову, выражая согласие, но потом сразу пожал неопределенно плечами.  
  
\- Верно. Но не имеет никакого значения то, что Майкрофт об этом мог бы подумать или сказать.  
\- А Лестрейд? - упрямо продолжал Джон. - И вообще Скотланд-Ярд? Они будут говорить... Они будут строить предположения. Да они уже это делают! То, что мы теперь "ТЫкаем" не изменит положение в лучшую сторону.  
  
Шерлок шумно выдохнул и ответил таким тоном, в котором отчетливо слышалась усталость:  
  
\- Джон, я говорил тебе уже много раз и скажу снова: люди всегда говорят! Они едва ли могут делать что-то другое, и им никто не сможет помешать.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Джон и отодвинул от себя чашку. Желание позавтракать совершенно исчезло. Все сплетни пойдут по новому кругу. Подозрения. Хихиканье за спиной. Вопросительные взгляды. Ухмылки. Да, просто отлично.  
\- Проблемы?  
\- Нет-нет, - саркастично ответил Джон. - Не сказал бы.  
\- Хорошо. Кстати говоря, у меня есть пара вопросов к тебе по поводу моего запланированного опыта, - Шерлок выглядел как будто в эйфории, так что Джон автоматически напрягся.  
\- Я не уверен, что хочу знать, о чем идет речь, - уклончиво ответил он.  
  
Но Шерлок не думал отступать.  
  
\- Возможно, - согласился он и продолжил без видимой паузы: - Я хочу выяснить, что влияет на вкус эякулята. Сегодня утром я установил, что он так и остался горьким, но при этом есть и другие нюансы, - в приливе энтузиазма Шерлок наклонился над столом и теперь был на тревожно близком расстоянии от Джона.   
  
В мыслях Джона снова всплыла картина прошлой ночи, и что-то глубоко внутри при этом вспыхнуло. Он с усилием сглотнул и убедил себя, что Шерлок делает это не специально, что с его точки зрения вопрос был совершенно нормальным.   
  
\- На вкус и правда могут влиять некоторые факторы. Но это все ты можешь узнать и из интернета, - ответил Джон настолько уклончиво, насколько это возможно. Он решил, что подыграет. Так дело пойдет быстрее, чем тратить время на дискуссии перед все-таки неизбежными вопросами и ответами. И это было самое подходящее время. Не только потому, что он хотел как можно скорее оставить эту тему позади, но и просто потому, что ему скоро надо было идти на работу.   
\- Трудоемко и утомительно, - отклонил сразу это предложение Шерлок. - Я должен мучиться с постоянной дезинформацией и полу-правдой. Ты же врач, ты здесь, это намного эффективнее, если мне нужны твои знания.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не моя сфера специализации, не так ли? - на мгновение вспылил Джон. - Только потому, что я врач, я не обязан всё знать.  
\- Но ты это знаешь! По крайне мере ты вполне можешь давать мне некие ключи к разгадке, - глаза Шерлока чуть ли не сверкнули, и Джон вздохнул. Он знал, что это поражение.  
\- Я не знаю всех подробностей... Но, например, ананас положительно влияет на вкус, когда капуста и кофе   
лишь добавляют горькости.  
  
Шерлок жадным взглядом впитал в себя эту информацию.   
  
\- Интересно, - сказал он и отклонился обратно на стул. - Мне определенно потребуется провести больше опытов. - он, казалось, проводит в голове какие-то вычисления. - Для этого мне нужны еще образцы. Джон, не мог бы ты...  
\- НЕТ! - возмущенно воскликнул Джон и вскочил со своего стула. - Шерлок! НЕТ! - он почувствовал, как его трясет от ярости, но и еще от какого-то чувства, которое он пока не мог определить.  
\- Но...  
  
Но Джон не дал ему продолжить.  
  
\- Шерлок, это и правда не лучшая идея, вот так просто сперму другого мужчины... Тебе же известно, что   
существуют всяческие заболевания?  
  
Шерлок смерил его взглядом, полным обиды, гордости и изумления.  
  
\- Джон, правда... Конечно я знаю об этом. Но ты же врач, я и правда должен так часто об этом напоминать? Ты регулярно обследуешься и очевидно, что не существует никакой опасности.  
  
Джону хотелось рвать на себе волосы. Да, что это было? Невежество? Небрежность? Логика?  
  
\- Всё, хватит! - вспылил Джон и так ударил обоими кулаками по столу, что чашки тихо зазвенели. - Я чист, и это делает меня единственным логическим выбором для роли подопытного кролика. Но я делать этого не буду! И я запрещаю тебе просить об этой услуге кого-нибудь еще! Это ясно? Ты меня понял?!  
  
В конце концов Шерлок выглядел немного впечатленным. Должно быть, он даже внимательно слушал.  
  
\- Как будто я уже делал что-то подобное, - возмущенно отмахнулся он.  
\- О да, ты и правда делал! - нервно воскликнул Джон.  
  
Шерлок провел рукой по гладкой газете, и Джон понял, что впервые наблюдает его смущение. Но Шерлок, кажется, пришел к какому-то решению.  
  
\- Хорошо, - скучающе сказал он. - Тогда мне не остается ничего другого, как возвращаться к своим собственным ресурсам. - его выражение лица было бесстрастно, как будто он и не пытался привлечь Джона к своему проекту.   
\- Какая удача для тебя, - саркастично сказал Джон. - Желаю повеселиться.  
  
Вдруг лицо Шерлока загорелось, и он широко улыбнулся.   
  
\- Так и будет. Знаешь, я признаю, я тебе не поверил, когда ты сказал, что это неописуемое чувство. Но ты был прав. Это и правда очень особенное удовольствие. Для моих опытов это имеет очень приятный побочный эффект, - он с лучезарной улыбкой посмотрел на Джона, который все еще стоял перед ним.   
  
Джон напряженно сглотнул. Это было слишком. Вдруг он понял, что все еще сжимает руки в кулаках. Медленно он расслабил пальцы.  
  
\- У меня есть еще одна идея для твоих опытов, - сказал он потом.  
\- И что же это? - заинтересованно спросил Шерлок.  
\- Как долго должен Шерлок Холмс издеваться подобными разговорами над Джоном Ватсоном, чтобы тот окончательно потерял разум?  
  
Джон встретил сконфуженный взгляд светлых серых глаз.   
  
\- И я могу дать тебе подсказку, - расстроенно продолжил Джон. - Дольше это продолжаться не может.   
\- Джон...  
\- Нет, Шерлок, - прервал его Джон резким жестом руки, но выглядел он уже усталым и исчерпанным. - Достаточно. Я должен идти на работу. - с этими словами он развернулся и покинул комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Не переживайте... Тема "ТЫканий" и "ВЫканий" теперь закрыта. Не думаю, что мы  
> к этому еще вернёмся.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Джон возвращался домой после смены и поднимался по лестнице, его преследовали смешанные чувства. В клинике ему почти удалось забыть на какое-то время всю ситуацию… Вытеснить её.   
  
Но сейчас все эмоции последних дней давали о себе знать, и теперь он был уверен в своей собственной позиции и самооценке еще меньше, чем до всей этой истории, хотя он всегда считал себя непоколебимым.   
  
В его жизни было всего несколько этапов, которые в последствии навсегда изменили его. Сначала это была, конечно, школа… Потом его решение, связать себя с медициной, а потом… Джон сглотнул.  
  
Афганистан.  
  
Безусловно, один из самых значимых опытов, изменивших его. Это все сделало с ним то, кем он является сейчас. Он считал, что он уже давно полностью сформировавшийся человек. Он был уверен, что ничто не поколеблет его внутренний стержень. Но потом… Потом Шерлок вошел в его жизнь.  
  
Джон неохотно покачал головой. Какая странная формулировка!  
  
Шерлок не входил в его жизнь. Стэмфорд их свёл. Свёл?  
  
Джон застонал.  
  
Стэмфорд представил их друг другу, и Джон оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы в итоге делить с Шерлоком квартиру.  
  
Он действительно был так зависим от адреналина, как в самом начале установил Шерлок? Неужели он был так просто устроен, что при упоминании Шерлока об опасности, он сразу шел за ним именно в этом направлении?   
  
Его предупреждали. Почти каждый, кого он встречал, предостерегал его от «фрика». Джон снова покачал головой. В этот раз в ярости, ничего не понимая.   
  
Шерлок не был фриком. И социопатом тоже, как он сам себя любил называть, он очень даже хорошо приспосабливался. Для этого он был слишком сострадательным. Каждый, у кого были глаза, должен был заметить, как сильно он любит миссис Хадсон. И сам Джон наслаждался фактом, что является другом Шерлока. Пусть и единственным, но все-таки.  
  
Даже если эта дружба располагала к тому, чтобы продолжать проводить над Джоном эксперименты, когда есть настроение.  
  
Но… Как далеко уже он был от того, чтобы оставаться только другом? И если бы он был более, чем… Чем, черт возьми, является всё это для Шерлока? И что, если бы он правда был более… Действительно ли он хотел это знать? И хотел бы быть?  
  
Перед ним уже возникла дверь квартиры, пока он не успел прийти к какому-то выводу. Нахмурившись, он покосился на дверную ручку. Потом вздохнул, злясь на самого себя, и толкнул дверь, открывая её.   
  
\- Шерлок? – крикнул он в квартиру. – Я вернулся. Нам надо…  
  
Сигнал мобильного.  
  
СМС. Джон, борясь с сомнениями, вытащил телефон из внутреннего кармана куртки.  
  
 _«Ковент-Гарден.* Магазин тропических фруктов. Приходи обязательно, срочно. ШХ»_  
  
\- Да уж, прекрасно, – пробурчал Джон. Он развернулся на каблуках и побежал вниз по лестнице. Он набирал свой стандартный ответ, который мог набрать уже вслепую, пока подъезжало такси.   
  
 _«В пути. ДВ»_  
  
* * *  
  
Четыре дня спустя дело было раскрыто, и Джон тоже чувствовал себя спокойнее. Прежде всего потому, что отношение Шерлока было и невыносимо, и дружелюбно одновременно, как это обычно и бывало. Ничто не указывало на то, что между ними что-то стоит.  
  
Несколько пар удивленно поднятых бровей было единственной реакцией Ярда на первое «ты» Шерлока, что было огромным облегчением для Джона.  
  
Единственным огорчением для него было слишком долгое наблюдение за подозреваемым. Поэтому он уже несколько дней медлил с записями в блоге и не знал, может ли он вообще описывать это дело и дальнейшее задержание преступника.   
  
Уже вновь наступило воскресенье и Джон решил больше не откладывать свой отчёт. Шерлок исчез в своей комнате, поэтому гостиная была в распоряжении Джона и было достаточно спокойно для составления текста. Он уже какое-то время набирал отчёт, как вдруг почувствовал дыхание на своей шее.  
  
Чуть ли не до смерти испугавшись он вздрогнул на стуле и заметил, что Шерлок, наклонившись, стоит очень близко к нему, и его темные кудри почти касались щеки Джона.  
  
\- Шерлок! – яростно воскликнул он. – Что ты, черт возьми, делаешь?  
\- Смотрю, чем тут занимается мой блоггер, – ответил Шерлок. – «Мандариновый договор»?! – воскликнул он потом, скорчив гримасу. – Джон… Ну, действительно. Ничего глупее в голову не пришло?   
\- Не знаю, чего ты от меня ждешь, – немного обиженно ответил Джон. – Речь ведь идет о тропических фруктах, о торговом соглашении и о фиксации цен. Мне кажется, что это подходящее название.   
\- А еще тебе кажется, что просмотр глупых видео о животных на YouTube было забавным времяпровождением, – пренебрежительно заметил Шерлок.  
\- Ты увлекаешься табачным пеплом. Неужели это лучше?  
  
Шерлок одарил его этим самым взглядом, который совершенно ясно говорил «идиот».  
  
\- В этом есть смысл, и я могу использовать это в своей работе. Чего совершенно не скажешь о видео про животных, – ответил он таким тоном, который исключает дальнейшую дискуссию на эту тему.  
\- Тебе обязательно так красться по квартире? У меня чуть инфаркт не случился, – сменил тему Джон и пошел в контратаку.  
\- Твои рефлексы и слух в плачевном состоянии, как для солдата, – деловито сказал Шерлок и выпрямился во весь рост.  
  
У Джона возникло какое-то чувство опустошения. Наверно, это просто реакция на резкое исчезновение дополнительного источника тепла. Тем более, что в комнате было довольно прохладно.   
  
\- В газете есть какой-то прогноз о снеге? – спросил Джон и продолжил набирать свой отчет. – Все-таки всего пара недель до Рождества.   
\- Снег в Лондоне? – Шерлок взял свою скрипку и смычок. - Не говори глупостей, Джон.  
\- Видимо, уже сказал, – ответил Джон.  
\- Не мучай себя метеорологией. На погоду едва ли можно повлиять, поэтому она очень скучна. Думай лучше о своей новой записи в блоге, – Шерлок положил скрипку на плечо, но руку, держащую смычок, еще не поднимал.  
  
Джон перестал печатать и развернулся на стуле так, чтобы лучше видеть Шерлока.  
  
\- С каких пор тебя интересует мой блог? - бесстрастно спросил он.  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся так сладко, словно кошка, готовая съесть канарейку.   
  
\- Просто я сгораю от нетерпения, чтобы прочесть твой рассказ о том, как прекрасно ты изображал из себя банан. У меня даже есть несколько фотографий на телефоне. Хочешь посмотреть их, чтобы некоторые включить в отчет?  
  
Джон не мог вдохнуть.  
  
\- Есть фотографии?! - воскликнул он яростно и шокировано одновременно. - Ты сфотографировал меня в этом глупом костюме банана, пока я раздавал те листовки? ТЫ?!  
  
Шерлок лишь ухмыльнулся и осторожно провел смычком по струнам.  
  
\- Это же вообще была твоя идея! - возмущенно закричал Джон. - Ты сказал, что это необходимо, чтобы наверняка разоблачить преступника и... - Джон остановился посреди предложения. Привел мысли в порядок. - Ты специально это сделал! - зарычал он, когда его осенило. - Ты с самого начала был уверен, кто преступник, ты мог это доказать и без моего переодевания в костюм банана!  
\- Да, - скромно ответил Шерлок. - Так и было. Но это все длилось полдня, а без этого было бы не так забавно.  
  
Пока Джон пытался подобрать слова, которые адекватно бы выразили его гнев и возмущение, пальцы Шерлока легли на струны скрипки, и он начал играть.  
  
Почти сразу Джон узнал шлягер 20-х годов.  
  
"Да! У нас нет бананов"*  
  
Джон колебался между возмущением и смехом.  
  
Когда он увидел глаза Шерлока, которые светились озорством, выиграл смех.  
  
\- Ты удалишь эти фото! - потребовал он между двумя приступами смеха.  
  
Элегантным движением Шерлок отложил скрипку.  
  
\- Тебе придется меня заставить. И я не представляю, как тебе это удастся, - сказал он своим обычным высокомерным тоном, сквозь который все-таки пробивалась улыбка.  
  
Джон утер слезы, изнемогая от смеха. Потом он подпер подбородок правой рукой и посмотрел на Шерлока с дружественной серьезностью.   
  
\- Если что-то из этого проникнет в общественность, мне придется тебя убить. Надеюсь, что тебе это и так ясно, - сказал он полушутя-полусерьезно.  
  
Улыбка Шерлока стала еще шире.  
  
\- И я снова не имею представления, как тебе это удастся. Но ты можешь быть спокойным. Я хорошо храню все твои секреты, - Шерлок запнулся. Его улыбка ослабла, но стала мрачнее, почти соблазнительной. -  _Все_  твои секреты.  
  
И снова внутри Джона были затронуты эти скрытые струны, от которых начало звенеть в голове. Но Шерлок отвернулся, чтобы включить телевизор, и момент был упущен.  
  
Еще какое-то мгновение это чувство эхом отдавалось внутри, но момент прошел, пульс возобновил свой обычный ритм, и Джон продолжил писать свой отчет о "Мандариновом договоре", остановившись как раз на этапе наблюдения, но старательно избегая темы своего переодевания в банан.  
  
К таким вещам мир еще не был готов.  
  
* * *  
  
Следующие несколько дней жизнь на 221б Бейкер-стрит шла своим чередом. Джон ежедневно работал в клинике, Шерлок уделял какое-то время своему веб-сайту, клиентам и вызовам из Скотланд-Ярда.  
  
Только произошло все-таки изменение, очень незаметное, но и очень мощное, что Джон спрашивал себя, как долго они смогут избегать этого положения вещей.  
  
Шерлоку больше не было скучно. По крайне мере он больше не жаловался на скуку, да и смайл на стене больше не терпел нападок.  
  
Когда Джон связал это отсутствие скуки с тем фактом, что Шерлок проводит в своей комнате гораздо больше времени, чем раньше, его лицо буквально вспыхнуло румянцем. И все было бы не так плохо, если бы эти мысли не приходили в неподходящий момент, когда он был на работе и как раз ощупывал живот полуголой женщины, которая не могла не заметить:  
  
\- Эй, док, Вам плохо? - а потом укоризненно добавить: - Если бы я хотела, чтобы меня ощупывал какой-нибудь извращенец, я могла бы просто проехаться на метро.  
  
По иронии судьбы, в этот вечер Шерлок лежал пластом на диване, когда Джон наконец вернулся домой.  
  
\- Что на этот раз? - спросил Джон, колеблясь между раздражением и беспокойством. - Ты болен? Почему ты вот так обездвиженно лежишь в халате на диване?  
\- Со мной все просто отлично, - огрызнулся Шерлок.  
\- Ты снова используешь сразу три никотиновых пластыря, или почему тогда твоя рука так свисает с дивана, словно омертвевшая?  
  
Когда Шерлок лишь шмыгнул носом, не удостоив Джона ни взглядом, ни ответом, тот пожал плечами и пошел на кухню.  
  
Его первый взгляд упал на столешницу, где стояли четыре пустые банки из под ананасов.   
  
\- Что, черт возьми... - удивленно пробурчал Джон и открыл холодильник. - Что-то съедобное осталось? - крикнул он в гостиную. - Я все-таки голоден, - когда не последовало никакого ответа, он устремил взгляд на содержимое холодильника. - Это же не... - произнес он, когда увидел пять закупоренных пробирок в подставке.  
  
Тотчас же он вернулся в гостиную.  
  
\- Откуда вдруг взялись в холодильнике пять пробирок? - спросил он у Шерлока, который в ответ лишь медленно моргнул. - Еще вчера их там не было... Ладно, это относится к тому, о чем я совершенно не хочу знать?  
  
Шерлок снова закрыл глаза.   
  
\- Определенно, - исчерпывающе пробормотал он.  
  
Джон провел рукой по лицу.  
  
\- Эти пробирки как-то связаны с тем, что ты лежишь в халате на диване, ты выглядишь вспотевшим, раскрасневшимся, как будто в любой момент можешь потерять сознание? - жестко спросил он.  
  
Шерлок боролся с тем, чтобы открыть глаза.  
  
\- Новые опыты... - вяло ответил он. - Я хочу узнать, сколько нужно времени, чтобы вкус существенно изменился. Измерения промежутков времени от приема пищи... Для этого необходимо, чтобы я все два часа...  
  
Уже второй раз за день Джон ощутил этот предательский жар в щеках.   
  
\- Слишком много деталей, - отмахнулся он. Но кое-что он все-таки хотел знать. - Поэтому там стоят пустые банки из под ананасов?  
\- При всем этом я не особо люблю ананасы, - ответил Шерлок со страдальческим взглядом. - Но наука требует жертв.  
  
Джон старался сохранить самообладание.  
  
\- Наука! - про себя он добавил и "Как бы не так!". - Должно ли это значить, что ты весь день только и делал, что лежал на диване, ел ананасы и занимался онанизмом? - Джон глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться.   
\- Я действительно не знаю, должен ли я испытывать отвращение, или же завидовать твоей потенции.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился, сдвинув брови, и Джон знал, что должен встретить презрительный взгляд, однако в этот раз все оказалось не так страшно.  
  
\- Я не занимался онанизмом, - твердо сказал Шерлок. - Я проводил опыты. И они предусматривают, что я сегодня должен еще дважды...  
  
Джон прервал его резким жестом руки.  
  
\- Забудь! Ты уже провел достаточно экспериментов. - категорично заявил он. - Ты останешься там, где находишься. Я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть, а после еды ты примешь душ и наденешь что-то более уместное. Понятно?!  
  
Шерлок отсалютовал ему левой рукой.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - иронично имитируя получение команды. - Но принеси мне сначала мазь из ванной.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя. - простонал Джон.  
\- Нет, неправда, - ответил Шерлок. - Так что там с едой и мазью?  
  
* * *  
  
Прошло три дня с тех пор, как было закрыто дело об украденном кольце, и вот снова раздается звук дверного звонка.  
  
Шерлок и Джон сидели в непривычном спокойствии перед телевизором и смотрели "Убийство в "Восточном экспрессе". Шерлок откровенно зевал от скуки, но, очевидно, ему было слишком лень встать со своего кресла, поэтому Джон положил пульт от телевизора возле себя.  
  
В тот момент, когда Шерлок собирался описать наблюдения Пуаро как "совершенно идиотские", как уже говорилось, раздался звук дверного звонка.  
  
\- Ты ждешь клиентов? - спросил Джон  
\- Не клиент. Служба доставки, - утомленно поправил Шерлок. - Джон, ты действительно все еще не можешь их отличить? Они звонят совершенно по-разному!  
\- Так, ладно, - успокоил его Джон. - Ты ждешь кого-то из службы доставки?  
\- Нет, - односложно ответил Шерлок, скрестил руки на груди и согнул ноги в коленях, затаскивая их на кресло.  
\- Я тоже, - сказал Джон, но поза его друга говорила за себя. Шерлок не собирался подниматься. Он предоставил Джону самому реагировать на звонок.  
  
Это правда была служба доставки.  
  
\- Да? - встретил курьера Джон.  
  
Он держал в руке коробку, которая была немного больше обувной. Эмблему компании или наклейку отправителя не было видно. Упаковка была нейтрального серого цвета.  
  
\- Посылка для мистера Шерлока Холмса, - ответил курьер.  
\- Ну, конечно, - раздраженно пробурчал Джон. Он обернулся наполовину и крикнул: - Шерлок! Это к тебе! - а потом сказал уже курьеру: - Момент, он сейчас подойдет.  
  
Курьер, которому было немного за тридцать, с рыжеватыми волосами и небольшим брюшком, ненавязчиво улыбнулся.  
  
Наконец Шерлок, зевая, подошел к двери.  
  
\- Но я не жду... - его взгляд, вдруг ставший бодрым, проанализировал коробку. - О! Фантастика! - радостно воскликнул он. - Я и не думал, что оно так быстро придет, - он церемонно взял коробку из рук курьера.  
\- Что это? - спросил Джон с небольшим любопытством.  
\- Набор фаллоимитаторов и вибраторов, которые я заказал в интернете, - бесстрастно ответил Шерлок и скрылся с посылкой в квартире.  
  
Джон остался неподвижно стоять у двери.   
  
Время, казалось, остановилось.  
  
Еще никогда в жизни Джон не хотел так сильно немедленно провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Когда этого не произошло, он начал молиться о молнии, которая тотчас же ударила бы в него и избавила от этой весьма неловкой ситуации такой ужасной смертью.  
  
Но, как обычно, его молитвы не были услышаны. Как обычно, он был сам по себе.  
  
Курьер прокашлялся.  
  
\- Будет достаточно, если Вы распишетесь, сэр, - сказал он и протянул Джону планшетку с уведомлением о получении товара и ручку.  
\- Что? - непонимающе переспросил Джон. - А... Да. - сказал он потом, когда его мозг снова, казалось, пришел в работу.  
\- Набор вибраторов, хм, - заметил курьер. - Теперь Вас, скорее всего, снимут со счетов. Мне это очень хорошо знакомо.  
  
Джон рефлекторно взял ручку.   
  
\- Что-что? - рассеянно спросил он. - Эм, я имею в виду... Мы не... - Джон вздохнул. В этом всём не было никакого смысла. - Ладно, уже всё равно, - покорно сказал он. - Где я должен расписаться?  
\- Вот здесь, сэр, - курьер указал ему на строку в бланке. - Как я уже сказал, мне это знакомо. Я Вам глубоко сочувствую. С тех пор, как моя жена купила эти штуки на батарейках, я ей больше не интересен.  
\- Эм, да... Это довольно прискорбно. Это всё? - спросил Джон.  
\- Да, сэр. Я...  
\- Хорошо. До свидания, - коротко сказал Джон и закрыл дверь перед носом курьера. - ШЕРЛОК! - прорычал он потом. - Где ты?! Нам надо СРОЧНО поговорить! - Джон остался стоять на месте, дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Не сейчас... Я занят. - донеслось приглушенно из комнаты Шерлока.  
\- Это может... ЭТО МОЖЕТ ПОДОЖДАТЬ ПЯТЬ МИНУТ! - крикнул Джон и тяжело ступая, пошел к комнате друга.  
\- Но этих пяти минут тебе достаточно, чтобы испортить мне настроение, - донеслось уже четче через дверь, которая была немного приоткрыта.  
\- Меня это не волнует, - злился Джон, - ты сошел с ума? Как тебе пришло в голову сказать ПРИ КУРЬЕРЕ, что именно находится в коробке?!  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него слегка нахмурившись в непонимании.  
  
\- Ты спросил, - сказал он потом, пожав плечами. - И если ты и дальше будешь так кричать, то об этом узнает не только курьер, который, кстати говоря, нас вообще не знает, но и вообще весь дом, - Шерлок на мгновение задумался. - Включая миссис Хадсон, - добавил он потом.  
\- Я спросил, - тихо повторил Джон слова Шерлока. - Да, ты прав. Я спросил, - он сжал большим и указательным пальцем переносицу и впервые в своей жизни почувствовал первые признаки мигрени. - В ТАКИХ СЛУЧАЯХ ОБЫЧНО ЛГУТ! - прорычал он так громко, что Шерлок даже немного отпрянул, от чего Джон почувствовал некое удовлетворение.  
  
Шерлок сложил ладони вместе перед лицом, как обычно делал во время своих размышлений.  
  
\- Этот инцидент действительно взволновал тебя, - установил он потом. - Должно быть, это правда важно для тебя. Хорошо, - он убрал руки от лица. - Что тогда, по твоему мнению, я должен делать? И даже не предлагай мне идти в эти подозрительные секс-шопы, я гарантирую, что НЕ БУДУ этого делать. Возможно, я мог бы это сделать несколько месяцев назад, но благодаря твоему блогу... - тогда он изобразил кавычки соответствующим жестом рук, - практически весь город меня знает, и вряд ли я могу выйти из дома абсолютно незамеченным.  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - возразил Джон, но Шерлок не обратил на это внимания, а только продолжил в своем быстром темпе перечислять Джону аргументы.  
\- Я могу ошибаться... Но я никогда не ошибаюсь, поэтому невозможно, чтобы меня не заметили при входе или выходе из секс-шопа. Это означает, что я делаю покупки в интернете анонимно. А это означает, что свои покупки я получаю по почте или, как в этом случае, через службу доставки. Так вот. Что, по твоему мнению, я должен делать в будущем?  
  
Под холодным и проницательным взглядом Шерлока Джон чувствовал себя откровенно некомфортно, а его ярость распалась как суфле, которое слишком рано достали из духовки.  
  
\- Покупай в интернете столько этих секс-игрушек, сколько хочешь, - сказал Джон наконец. - Это твое дело, меня оно не касается, - он глубоко вдохнул. - Но это и мое дело, когда незнакомый курьер начинает меня жалеть, потому что думает, что мой друг решил заменить меня вибратором.  
  
Шерлок издал какой-то звук, похожий то ли на смешок, то ли на сопение.   
  
\- Как будто я собирался сделать что-то подобное! - воскликнул он. - Джон, когда ты наконец поймешь? Ты для меня незаменим!  
  
Джон в замешательстве покачал головой. Шерлок так редко говорил комплименты, что в первый миг Джон его вообще не распознал, а потом все еще пытался найти в этом скрытую иронию.  
  
\- Несмотря на это, Шерлок... - попытался продолжить слабым голосом Джон, потому что друг явно был на пути к тому, чтобы отвлечь Джона от изначальной темы и забросить этот спор куда подальше. - Вопрос совсем не в том...  
\- Хорошо подмечено! - согласился Шерлок. - Вопрос вот в чем: у нас есть батарейки? Не понимаю, почему нечто такое элементарное не может быть включено в составляющие посылки.  
  
В этот момент Джон решил, что больше никогда не позволит себе нервничать, что бы Шерлок ни делал или говорил.   
  
Или так, или же его настигнет сердечный приступ. Это было ясно, как божий день. Чтобы осознать этот факт, не нужно было быть гением вроде Шерлока Холмса. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> В Википедии Вы можете найти больше информации об упомянутой песне, которая в английском оригинале называется "Yes! We have no bananas".
> 
> От переводчика:  
> О той самой песне http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yes!_We_Have_No_Bananas  
> К сожалению, в Вики нет статьи на русском, поэтому вот:
> 
> Песня "Да! У нас нет бананов!", написанная Франком Сильвером и Ирвингом Коном и выпущенная в 1923 году, на протяжении многих десятилетий была самой продаваемой композицией в истории. С тех пор песня несколько раз перезаписывалась и стала особенно популярной во времена дефицита бананов.  
> Источник: http://www.nazdor.ru/health/encyclopaedia/food/159025/
> 
> *В оригинале речь идет о рынке, но действие происходит в центре Лондона, поэтому показалось уместнее упомянуть именно Ковент-Гарден, который сейчас является популярным местом шоппинга, хотя и нет гарантии, что там есть магазин подобного рода.  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covent_Garden


	8. Chapter 8

Джону определенно удавалось осуществлять свое намерение, то есть больше не нервничать из-за чего-либо, что касается только Шерлока.   
  
Он придумал себе мантру и повторял ее каждый раз, когда чувствовал очередной накал нездоровых эмоций.  
  
Злиться - не выход... Злиться - не выход... Злиться - не выход...  
  
До сих пор это отлично работало. Ему даже удавалось после четырех или пяти повторений находить в абсурдных ситуациях некую забавную сторону.   
  
Однако в нем начало нарастать беспокойство, когда он подсознательно отметил, что Шерлок проявляет первые признаки начинающейся наркотической зависимости.  
  
Чем дольше Джон об этом думал, тем менее удивительным все это казалось. Очевидно, что Шерлок был очень склонен к различного рода зависимости. Ему едва ли удалось отказаться от курения, как казалось, но в итоге он просто заменил это на неправильное использование никотиновых пластырей.  
  
Кроме того были признаки, что Шерлок употреблял другие наркотики еще до того, как Джон въехал на Бейкер-стрит. Джон считал, что какие-то запасы тех препаратов до сих пор могли быть по-гениальному спрятаны где-то в квартире. На сегодняшний день он ничего не нашел, но был уверен на все сто процентов, что они есть.   
  
К тому же Шерлока можно было описать и как трудоголика. Потому что всегда, когда не было стоящего дела, он был просто невыносим, для него это было равносильно большой потере. Он и сам признался, что был якобы женат на своей работе. Все очевидные признаки трудоголика.  
  
И поэтому Джона практически не удивлял тот факт, что теперь у Шерлока развивается эта сексуальная зависимость.   
  
Все-таки Джон не был уверен, должен ли он затрагивать эту тему с самим Шерлоком. Вполне возможно, что это было просто нечто новое в поведении Шерлока, что он все больше и больше времени проводил в своей комнате. Джон решил ничего пока не говорить, но и глаз с друга тоже не спускать.  
  
Он вмешается только в том случае, если Шерлок начнет покидать свою комнату только на время обеда или же вовсе станет пренебрегать работой. Это было твердое решение. Он лишь надеялся, что до этого все-таки не дойдет. Но борьба логики с зависимостью обычно напрасна. Даже для Шерлока, логика которого сама по себе блистала. Но Джон знал, что стандартные и разумные аргументы были не в состоянии что-то решить в этой теме.  
  
* * *  
  
Благодаря этому новообретенному спокойствию Джону удалось сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, когда Шерлок спустил его с небес на землю и задал вопрос:  
  
\- Что представляет из себя простата?  
  
Это было третье воскресенье Адвента.*  
  
Никаких новых расследований не предвиделось, и Джон уютно утроился в кресле с книгой и чашкой кофе. Шерлок с самого утра сидел за ноутбуком и за последние пару часов не произнес ни слова.  
  
Как было сказано, внутреннее спокойствие Джона помогло ему ни пролить на себя кофе, ни захлебнуться им. Ему даже удалось найти в этом вопросе что-то забавное и ответить бесстрастно, не отрываясь от книги:  
  
\- Там может образовываться рак.  
  
Джон подождал пару секунд. В комнате царила абсолютная тишина. Лишь когда он услышал возмущенное "Что?" Шерлока, он уже не мог сдержать ухмылку. Наконец Джон сжалился над другом и посмотрел на него.  
  
Шерлок негодующе нахмурил брови, но его выражение лица скорее выражало замешательство, чем гнев.  
  
\- Тебе, наверно, надо немного уточнить свой вопрос, - дружелюбно предложил Джон.  
  
Недоумение исчезло, но на его смену пришла странная смесь признания и досады.   
  
\- В разных источниках я нашел информацию, что стимуляция простаты тоже может быть полезна, - сказал Шерлок и выжидающе посмотрел на Джона.  
  
Джон хотел бы дать прямой и однозначный ответ, но он был именно в том настроении, чтобы немного поиздеваться над Шерлоком.  
  
\- Ага, - только и сказал он. - И что ты хочешь от меня? Очевидно, что ты и сам себя уже достаточно проинформировал.  
  
Шерлок нетерпеливо фыркнул.  
  
\- Джон! Я хочу узнать от тебя, соответствует ли эта информация действительности.   
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? - спросил в ответ Джон таким тоном, словно вопрос друга был наибольшей дерзостью всех времен. - Откуда я должен знать? Я гетеросексуален.   
  
Джон про себя рассмеялся нетерпеливости и раздражительности Шерлока. Внешне, однако, он изобразил полную бесстрастность. Он сделал вид, что и дальше читает свою книгу.  
  
Шерлок нахмурился еще больше, что теперь его выражение лица выглядело по-истине зловещим.  
  
\- Какая между этим связь? - раздраженно спросил он.  
  
Джон медленно перевернул страницу книги.  
  
\- О, абсолютно прямая, я бы сказал. Или ты не знал, что анальное проникновение и стимуляция намного больше практикуется гомосексуальными мужчинами, когда гетеросексуалы, как правило, скорее пустили бы себе пулю в лоб, чем кого-то в свою задницу?  
\- Значит, гетеросексуальные мужчины - идиоты, если так рассуждают, - язвительно заметил Шерлок. - Зачем же оставлять другие эрогенные зоны без внимания?  
\- Не имею представления, - Джон вздохнул и закрыл книгу. Он уже достаточно помучил Шерлока. - Что я должен сказать? Просто мужчины в каком-то смысле странные.   
\- Странные? - фыркнул Шерлок. - Мне кажется, что их лучше описать некомпетентными и невежественными, - он откинулся на спинку стула. - Так вот, раз ты наконец оставил свои игры и находишься в хорошем настроении... Что там на счет простаты?  
  
Джон пожал плечами.  
  
\- Я должен, к сожалению, повторить: почему ты спрашиваешь меня об этом? Я могу тебе дать лишь обоснованные медицинские сведения о том, где она находится и как ее исследуют, но в интернете тоже есть прекрасные схемы. Могу еще сказать, как с помощью этого исследования быстро получают пробу спермы... Но это все едва ли связано с сексуальным возбуждением, поэтому для тебя это будет: а) неинтересно; б) малоинформативно.  
\- Тем не менее... - продолжил Шерлок. - Думаю, мне бы помогло, если бы ты...  
\- О, нет, - решительно сказал Джон. - Не впутывай меня в это. Ни при каких обстоятельствах! И не надо на меня так смотреть. В этом я тебе уж точно помогать не стану! Взять даже то, что у меня в этой области практически нет опыта.  
  
Джон мысленно похлопал себя по плечу, что ему удалось так сравнительно спокойно ответить. Конечно, за такой вопрос он бы с радостью вышвырнул Шерлока в окно и накричал, хоть и необязательно в таком порядке, но как показывает опыт, одни лишь восклицания толку не приносили. Джон лишь лишний раз разозлится до того, что на шее будут проступать вены.   
  
Шерлок в задумчивости нахмурил лоб.  
  
\- Ты что же, никогда...  
  
Джон снова пожал плечами.  
  
\- Нет. У меня никогда не возникало такого желания и особо не интересовало, - слишком поздно Джон понял, что мог все неправильно понять и поспешил развеять возможно ненужное впечатление. - Женщин, как правило, обычно не интересует задница мужчины... Поэтому... Этого никогда не происходило... Я имею в виду... - Джон заметил, что начал заикаться, поэтому хотел как можно скорее замолчать, чтобы не сказать какую-то истинную глупость.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что тебе даже в армии не поступало подобных предложений? - Шерлок сложил руки перед лицом и смотрел на Джона поверх кончиков пальцев несколько оценивающе и недоверчиво.  
\- Нет, - Джону потребовалось прокашляться. - Почему должны были... Что вообще натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль?  
\- С точки зрения социальных стандартов ты не попадаешь под категорию уродливых или даже отталкивающих. Ты даже привлекательный, по сравнению с другими солдатами твоей группы, - пальцы Шерлока снова легли на клавиатуру ноутбука, и он продолжил печатать.  
\- Шерлок... Что... Откуда... - бормотал Джон.  
\- Что? - спросил Шерлок и посмотрел на Джона из-за ноутбука рассеянным взглядом. - Ах, это... Год назад ты мне показывал ваше групповое фото. Судя по нему, ты четко подходишь под те параметры, что включает в себя привлекательность. Странно, что тебе никто ничего не предлагал, - под конец голос Шерлока дошел почти до шепота, потому что практически все его внимание было сосредоточено на ноутбуке.   
\- Шерлок... - начал Джон немного удивленно и неуверенно.  
\- Что еще? - спросил Шерлок, не поднимая взгляд.  
\- Это что, был комплимент? - Джону просто нужно было знать.  
  
Его голова вдруг стала такой легкой, когда Шерлок сказал, что считает его привлекательным. Он не знал, что должен с этим делать и как растолковать это замечание. Но в глубине души распространялось приятное чувство, и эти скрытые струны наконец нашли себе компанию. Джон не понимал, откуда это взялось... Но теперь чувствовалось это глухое, успокаивающее, мягкое и немного меланхоличное звучание фагота.  
  
\- Что? - переспросил Шерлок, пока его пальцы бегали по клавиатуре. - А-а. Комплимент? Не знаю... Ты чувствуешь себя польщенным? Если да, то, вероятно, это был он, - отвлекаясь ответил Шерлок, а потом снова предоставил себя ноутбуку.   
\- Вот как, - только и сказал Джон. Для дальнейших слов он чувствовал себя слишком перегруженным. - Спасибо, - только лишь и произнес он потом.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него и подмигнул, точно так же, как и при их первой встрече.  
  
\- Не стоит благодарности.   
  
От этого Джон снова немного растерялся.  
  
И пока Шерлок безвозвратно сконцентрировался на своем ноутбуке, скрытые струны внутри Джона нашли скрипку и теперь объединились с фаготом в первый и такой мимолетный дует, который почти закончился, не успев и начаться.  
  
* * *  
  
В последующие дни Джон сразу соглашался помочь и подменить кого-то в клинике каждый раз, когда ему предлагали. Это была попытка отвлечь себя работой, прогнать это тревожное чувство и не думать о том, что Шерлок его считает привлекательным, хоть и исходя из так называемых общественных стандартов.  
  
Джону на удивление хорошо удавалось избегать своего друга благодаря сверхурочным и изменившемуся рабочему времени. Сыграло роль и то, что появилось лишь небольшое непримечательное дело, которое Шерлок решил сам, и Джон не получал никаких СМС, из-за которых пришлось бы мчаться через половину Лондона.   
  
Джон не хотел даже анализировать, что это замечание, которое было скорее всего и непреднамеренным, вызвало в нем или вызвало бы, начни он об этом еще больше размышлять. И встреча с Шерлоком неизбежно вызвала бы это снова и уже наверняка привела бы к самоанализу своих эмоций.   
  
Если он будет сохранять эту тактику еще пару дней, в чем Джон был уверен, то этот конфуз просто исчезнет, и все будет таким же спокойным и мирным, как до этого.  
  
Спокойным и мирным?   
  
Джон чуть не рассмеялся.  
  
Как будто с Шерлоком было когда-то спокойно и мирно! Но разве было что-то плохое в том, что Джон просто хотел вернуть свою нормальную жизнь? По крайне мере настолько нормальную, какой она могла быть для сожителя, друга и блоггера Шерлока.  
  
Хотя Джон из всех сил старался избегать Шерлока, по крайне мере сейчас, ему и мысли не приходило искать другую квартиру и просто съехать.   
  
Когда он думал об этом на третий день своего сокрытия, он осознал, что он уже слишком сильно впутан в жизнь и махинации Шерлока, чтобы без проблем от всего этого отойти.  
  
И он, к сожалению, должен был признать, что и не хочет.   
  
Джон, делая из своих размышлений такой вывод, пошел в отдел кадров и записался на следующую ночную смену.  
  
* * *  
  
В конце недели позади Джона было столько сверхурочных, что он уже не знал наверняка, какой был день недели, когда он рано утром возвращался домой.  
  
Когда он вошел в квартиру, он постарался вести себя тихо, чтобы не разбудить Шерлока. Но в тот момент, когда он собирался пройти на цыпочках мимо спальни друга, произошло две вещи.   
  
Во-первых, Джон заметил, что дверь в комнату Шерлока была приоткрыта, а во-вторых, именно в этот момент из комнаты донёсся тихий стон.   
  
Все внутри Джона настаивало на том, что он должен идти дальше, не обращая внимания ни на щель приоткрытой двери, ни на звуки, но ему не удавалось подчиниться этому требованию.   
  
Его ноги как-будто ему больше не принадлежали, поэтому вместо того, чтобы уйти прочь, они словно приросли к полу, а еще и глаза не подчинялись требованию отвести взгляд. Вместо этого голова повернулась чуть в сторону, чтобы было видно не только комод, но и большую часть кровати.   
  
От вида обнаженного тела, находившегося на кровати, Джон почувствовал себя отдалившимся от реальности. Время и пространство теперь были лишь расплывчатыми терминами, лишенными всякого смысла.  
  
Джон не знал, как долго он таращился через приоткрытую дверь, не моргая. Еще один стон вырвал его из оцепенения, и с тошнотворной внезапностью он понял, что возбудился.  
  
Тем не менее он не мог оторваться.  
  
В голове Джона вертелись слова: элегантно, красиво, мощно, грациозно, чувственно. Но ни одно из них не могло в полной мере описать картину, которая предстала перед ним.  
  
На прикроватной тумбочке горела свеча, пламя которой погружало комнату в мягкий и теплый свет, а светлую кожу Шерлока заставляло чуть ли не сиять.   
  
Шерлок был на кровати, повернувшись спиной к двери. Он опустился ягодицами на пятки, но колени держал не вместе, а широко развел в стороны.   
  
Джон автоматически попытался разглядеть стандартные движения рукой, которыми мужчины обычно сами себе доставляют удовольствие, но, хотя руки Шерлока лежали на бедрах, никакого движения заметно не было.  
  
Сквозь шум в ушах Джон постепенно услышал тихое гудение, и кровь от головы рванула вниз живота.  
  
Вибратор.  
  
Шерлок использовал вибратор, чтобы... Хм, а для чего, собственно?  
  
Нервно и возбужденно Джон облизал губы. Дикие сцены и картины проносились в его голове. Он прижал его к яичкам? Или таким образом еще больше стимулировал эрекцию? Или гладил внутреннюю сторону бедра?  
  
Тревожные желания, сладостная и пульсирующая тяга зарождались внутри Джона. Он прикусил губу, чтобы скрыть стон, рвущийся из горла.  
  
Пока он представлял, какие эмоции отражаются на лице Шерлока, взгляд скользнул по спине, автоматически пытаясь найти следы их совместных приключений. Но маленькие шрамы казались очень размытыми в мерцающем свете, и создавалось лишь впечатление безупречности, которое не на шутку отвлекало Джона. Эти маленькие следы уже настолько срослись с Шерлоком, что их отсутствие могло бы показаться чем-то неправильным.  
  
Следующий, почти непристойный стон нарушил тишину и Джон вдруг почувствовал свое сердцебиение не только в груди, но и во всем теле.  
  
И снова Шерлок простонал. И снова. И снова... Пока его стоны уже невозможно было отличить от дыхания. Каждый вздох был тем сигналом, который вызывал внутри Джона уже почти позабытый дуэт скрипки с фаготом.   
  
Каждый издаваемый Шерлоком звук переходил в волнующуюся мелодию, которая лишь сильнее подстегивала желание Джона. Инстинктивно он положил руку себе между ног и так сильно вздрогнул от собственного прикосновения, что другой рукой опёрся о стену.  
  
На короткий миг он закрыл глаза.  
  
Контроль.  
  
Он должен был возобновить контроль над собой, но как бы сильно он ни старался, этого сделать практически не удавалось. Джон не помнил, когда в последний раз было так тяжело совладать с собой. Он заставил себя медленно и глубоко вдохнуть и противостоять порыву, который призывал расстегнуть брюки и дотронуться до себя.   
  
Лишь когда крещендо внутри него утихло, Джон осознал, что вокруг стоит абсолютная тишина.  
  
Он испуганно открыл глаза. Шерлок его заметил? Почувствовал его присутствие? Посчитает ли он его извращенцем и вуайеристом, или же...  
  
Но Шерлок все еще был обращен к нему спиной, и Джон понял, что эта тишина наступила из-за прекратившегося гудения. Только тогда Джон заметил, что руки Шерлока скрещены на затылке, а он сам так порывисто дышит, что при этом двигалось почти все его тело.  
  
Шерлок замер.  
  
От осознания возбуждение в теле Джона начало нарастать с новой силой, и он снова закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
Сколько раз за эту ночь Шерлок уже проделывал это?  
  
Дразнить себя, возбуждаться, доходить до предела, а потом... В последний момент... Прекращать, сделать паузу, продлить это чувство до самой границы, смаковать его, наслаждаться...  
  
Джон не без усилия сглотнул.  
  
Он должен убраться отсюда.  
  
Он должен исчезнуть, пока Шерлок его не заметил.  
  
Что он тут вообще делает?  
  
Как он мог возбудиться от наблюдения за самоудовлетворением своего друга?  
  
Что он за человек?  
  
Как такое вообще может...  
  
Страстный вздох, выгнутая, словно кошачья, спина, кисти рук... Руки, которые гладили тело сверху вниз, ниже и ниже... Пока не достигли своей цели. Очередной вздох, а потом... Первые движения правой руки. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее.   
  
Джон забыл, что должен был уйти.  
  
Забыл обо всем вокруг.  
  
Он знал только то, что еще никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего более эротичного, ничего подобного не чувствовал, как именно в этот момент.   
  
Снова нарастающее крещендо внутри него подстроилось под ритм Шерлока и смешалось с ним в самое эротичное звучание, какое он когда-либо слышал.   
  
Пара приглушенных вскриков прервали вздохи Шерлока, и Джон знал, что тот, как и он сам, прикусил нижнюю губу, чтобы не слишком громко выражать своё удовольствие. Спина Шерлока выгнулась, он откинул голову назад, а от его хриплого стона Джона одолел жар и устремился вдоль позвоночника вниз живота.   
  
Протяжное "Дааа" на выдохе последовало за стоном и Шерлок наклонился вперед, опёршись на левую руку. При этом он совершенно бесстыдно приподнял ягодицы, что теперь Джону открылся полный обзор.  
  
Джона снова пронзили волны возбуждения, когда он увидел, что Шерлок использует анальную пробку.  
  
Беспомощный стон сорвался с губ Джона, который, к счастью, смешался с хриплым дыханием Шерлока.  
  
Джон снова думал о бегстве.  
  
Но ноги так и не хотели ему подчиняться.  
  
Он словно прирос к полу и лихорадочным взглядом наблюдал, как Шерлок снова пытается достичь пика.  
  
По телу Шерлока прошла дрожь, он снова откинул голову назад, его мышцы напряглись, тело задрожало, и наконец он, исчерпанный, упал на кровать. Лишь тогда Джон вернулся в реальность, и с колотящимся сердцем и пульсирующим возбуждением он ретировался в свою комнату.  
  
Джон больше не знал, что ему следует об этом думать.  
  
Он больше не знал, что он должен чувствовать.  
  
Он знал только то, что должен забыть всю эту сцену.  
  
Но он прекрасно понимал, что ему никогда это не удастся.  
  
Дуэт скрипки и фагота будет звучать еще очень долго.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Довольно жарко, не так ли? Но о счастливом конце пока и речи быть не может. Но не стоит опасаться, что теперь последует бесконечная драма. Здесь по-прежнему есть место и для юмора.
> 
> Прекрасные примеры звучания струнных с фаготом можете послушать здесь:
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MZKHGlDkyuo
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXfyTRlvieE
> 
> От переводчика:  
> *Адвент - (от лат. adventus — приход) — название периода Рождественского поста, принятое в среде христиан Католической церкви и некоторых протестантских деноминаций (например, у лютеран). Время ожидания, предшествующее празднику Рождества Христова, во время которого верующие готовятся к празднику.  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Адвент


	9. Chapter 9

Джон, едва войдя в свою комнату, тяжело дыша откинулся спиной на дверь. Он измученно закрыл глаза, но засевшая в голове картина не хотела исчезать.  
  
Внизу живота снова дала знать о себе эта жаркая тяга, которая была так знакома при других обстоятельствах, но теперь так чужда, и она с мучительной настойчивостью вернула его в сознание.  
  
Руки сами по себе опустились на пуговицу с молнией, чтобы выпустить мужское достоинство из узкой тюрьмы, которую сейчас представляли из себя брюки.  
  
Всё прошло до позора быстро.  
  
Джон был настолько возбужден, что ему хватило нескольких движений рукой. Левая рука ринулась ко рту, чтобы приглушить стон, и он сильно прикусил ее в приступе экстаза и отчаяния. От боли Джон пришел в себя и уже не мог держаться на ногах, когда его затуманенный мозг понял, что только что произошло.  
  
Он медленно сполз по двери, пока не сел на пол. Колени согнуты, брюки все еще расстегнуты. Он обхватил колени руками, облокотился на них лбом и из его горла вырвалось что-то вроде всхлипа.  
  
Это удивило его меньше, чем тот факт, что он, возможно, не такой уж и гетеросексуал, как считал раньше. Суть была в том, что он повел себя как извращенец. Господи! Он дрочил на своего друга, который одновременно являлся и сожителем! Он был просто последним подонком.  
  
Джон в отчаянии потер руками по лицу. Что на него нашло?  
  
Шерлок ему доверял.  
  
И что же он сделал в ответ? Он злоупотребил этим доверием самым жалким образом, какой только можно было представить.  
  
Что он теперь должен делать? Должен ли он признаться? Джон простонал.  
  
Да.  
  
Нет.  
  
Он не перенесет, если эта дружба и иногда почти детское доверие в этих светлых и ясных глазах превратятся в презрение и недоверие.   
  
Хотя... Станет ли Шерлок и правда его презирать?  
  
У Шерлока и свои-то моральные принципы практически отсутствовали... Джон энергично встряхнул головой.  
  
Он будет противен Шерлоку, если всё расскажет ему, это было просто очевидно. По-другому и быть не может.   
  
Хотя... Возможно... Шерлок тоже может чувствовать... Что-нибудь... Такое...  
  
С горьким тихим смехом Джон покачал головой.  
  
Он что, окончательно сошёл с ума?  
  
Шерлок определенно не был в него влюблен.  
  
Джон просто был для него полезен, и это уже обсуждалось.  
  
Почему тогда дверь была приоткрыта?  
  
Было ли это приглашение?  
  
Случайность?  
  
Оплошность?  
  
Простая неряшливость?  
  
Хотел ли Шерлок вообще мужчин?  
  
Или женщин?  
  
Или же и тех, и других?  
  
Джон все еще этого не знал.  
  
На самом деле он пугающе мало знал о Шерлоке. Особенно если принять во внимание, что даже против собственной воли Джон для него был открытой книгой.   
  
Даже когда Джон оказывал ему ту самую дружескую помощь, не было понятно, возбуждали Шерлока в фильме женщины или мужчины.  
  
Из своего же вопроса Джон сделал вывод, что на самом деле Шерлока не впечатлил там никто. Дело было в том, возможно, что в фильме просто не было его типа, или же...  
  
Может быть, Шерлоку нужны были только секс-игрушки, но никак не люди. Ведь по его мнению все люди глупые и неинтересные.  
  
Но еще Шерлок сказал, что считает Джона привлекательным... Стоп, момент!  
  
Шерлок не говорил, что считает его привлекательным. Но просто перечислил факты и сделал заключение.  
  
Джон снова покачал головой.  
  
Так дальше дело не пойдет.  
  
Что вообще с ним происходит?  
  
Стал он вдруг геем?  
  
Джон в задумчивости облокотился подбородком на колено и невидящим взглядом уставился в темноту. Большинство мужчин, которых он знал, так или иначе экспериментировали с людьми своего же пола... Это был своеобразный опыт, исходя из которого они могли полностью или уже частично вернуться к противоположному полу.   
  
Он сам никогда этого не делал. У него нет никакого опыта с мужчинами. Иногда он думал, почему так получилось. Ни разу за всю жизнь он не сталкивался с какими-то проблемами, связанными с гомосексуальностью. Господи! Его собственная сестра - лесбиянка, и для него это никогда не было проблемой. А вот родители... Они это тяжело восприняли. Тяжелее, чем её алкоголизм. Из-за которого сам Джон был на неё зол.  
  
Их родители...  
  
Джон задумался над этим. Их родители?  
  
Он бы правда никогда не пошел на такого рода контакт с человеком своего пола, только чтобы не расстроить родителей?  
  
Он категорически исключил эту возможность с самого начала?  
  
Неужели на нём это было написано, что даже в армии он не получал двусмысленных предложений?  
  
Держался ли он в стороне от всех соблазнов потому, что в глубине души чувствовал, что непременно бы им поддался? Бросился бы в омут с головой?  
  
Джон измученно откинул голову на дверь.  
  
Было ли так всегда? невидящим взглядом он таращился в окружающую его темноту.  
  
Хотел ли он просто любой ценой избежать того, чтобы у родителей было два гомосексуальных ребенка, вместо одного?  
  
Может, он так остро отреагировал на Шерлока только потому, что раньше никогда не бывал в подобной ситуации, или не допускал такого? Потому что в нем все это время скрывались слабость и предрасположенность к людям своего пола? Но почему он никогда ничего подобного за собой не замечал? Почему его сексуальные предпочтения ни разу не дрогнули?  
  
Стоп! Он что, убеждает сам себя быть геем?   
  
Он хочет женщин. Всегда их хотел. У него бывали отношения и больше коротких... Как сказать... Интриг. И в постели все всегда было просто отлично. О чём он вообще тогда беспокоится? Ах, да... Эта острота, с которой он отреагировал на такое зрелище с Шерлоком.   
  
\- Проклятье! - процедил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
  
Хотя, может быть, это пример того, как желанно запрещенное? Как тогда, со Сьюзен? Сандрой? Не важно, но с кем-то из них они попробовали наручники.   
  
Может быть, он не гей, а бисексуал?  
  
Может быть, у него просто слишком давно не было секса? Может, стоит попробовать снова пригласить Каролину на свидание?   
  
Джон еще какое-то время сидел на холодном полу, пока думал обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, пытался рационально объяснить свою реакцию и успокоить себя. Но ему не удавалось ни то, ни другое. У него было чувство, что он больше себя не знает, и это была очень неприятная и малоутешительная мысль.  
  
Он неохотно встал, когда уже начал дрожать, с противоречивыми мыслями разделся и лег в постель. Лишь когда он лег, то заметил, насколько был уставшим и изможденным. Все размышления на полу, однако, не привели ни к каким выводам, поэтому был последний вопрос, сформулированный засыпающим мозгом: "И что же теперь?"  
  
* * *  
  
На следующий день Джон прокрался из квартиры на улицу. К счастью, ему удалось не встретить на пути ни Шерлока, ни миссис Хадсон.  
  
Он определенно был не в настроении для каких-либо разговоров или бессодержательного общения.  
  
Сначала он должен был разобраться в себе.  
  
В клинике он снова взял дополнительную смену. И скоро она уже подойдет к концу. А план на последующие дни будут вывешены только следующим утром, поэтому завтра он был свободен. Еще и отдел кадров на этом настаивал, потому что он и так уже брал слишком много сверхурочных за последнее время.  
  
Джон автоматически пожелал про себя, чтобы завтра утром, или еще лучше - сегодня вечером появилось новое дело, чтобы у них с Шерлоком не было возможности даже минуту спокойно поговорить. В тот же момент он показался себе дико аморальным и испорченным. Новое дело всегда означало, что с другим человеком произошло нечто плохое. Как он мог желать что-то подобное? Несчастье у других только для того, чтобы он избежал неприятных разговоров? И он ведь все равно от них не избавится, это все будет просто отсрочкой.   
  
Возможно, в течение дня ему и представится какое-то решение этой проблемы. По крайней мере Джон на это надеялся.  
  
* * *  
  
Надежда умирает последней, но рабочий день подходил к концу, а Джон так и не нашел никакого выхода из своей ситуации.  
  
Он неохотно направился домой. Он шел пешком, вопреки своей привычке. Так ему потребуется больше времени, но именно этого он и добивался. Хотя Джон уже пожалел о своем решении, когда холодные капли дождя пронзили как его мрачные мысли, так и кожу, словно ледяные иглы.   
  
Он неохотно осмотрелся в поисках такси. Но вместо такси Джон увидел на противоположной стороне улицы паб. Теплый приглашающий свет пробивался сквозь окна на улицу. Дверь открылась, мужчина с женщиной вышли наружу. Через открытую дверь до Джона на миг донеслась музыка и смех. Мужчина с женщиной удивленно осмотрелись, когда заметили дождь. Он поднял над головой ворот пальто, женщина прикрыла голову сумочкой, и они, смеясь, побежали к метро.  
  
Высокий ворот пальто незнакомого мужчины сразу напомнил Джону о Шерлоке, от чего сразу стало тоскливо.   
  
Он снова нерешительно взглянул на дверь паба.  
  
Он скучал по теплу и нормальному общению. Пиво.  
  
Один-единственный бокал пива. Хуже не будет. Возможно, тогда и придет какая-то блестящая идея.  
  
Джон пересек улицу и уже взялся за ручку двери паба, как его пальцы встретились с чужой рукой, которую Джон, занятый своей бедой, просто не заметил.  
  
\- О, извините... - начал Джон, а потом узнал этого человека. - Грег! - удивленно воскликнул он.   
\- Джон, - ответил Лестрейд, - вот так сюрприз. - инспектор выглядел удивленным и обрадованным. - Тоже в поисках отдыха и спокойствия?  
  
Джон удивленно заметил, что его собственное лицо начинает расплываться в улыбке. Он уже думал, что это невозможно, если учесть его выражение лица в последние несколько часов.  
  
\- Можно и так сказать, - сказал он.  
\- Хорошо, - Лестрейд улыбнулся. - Я возьму пиво, а Вы найдите нам место.  
  
* * *  
  
Спустя два часа и несколько бокалов пива Джон и Лестрейд все еще сидели в углу за маленьким столиком, который так удачно занял Джон.  
  
\- Но я думал, что у Вас с Вашей женой снова все наладилось? - спросил Джон.  
\- Пфф, - только и выдал Лестрейд и сделал большой глоток. - Я тоже так думал. Она клялась... - он запнулся и тихо икнул. - Она клялась... И теперь... Теперь она каждый вторник ходит якобы на курсы гончарного мастерства. И вот, что я скажу Вам, Джон. Что я скажу... В прошлый вторник я хотел её встретить... Я закончил дела в Ярде раньше и хотел её сам забрать. Зарезервировал столик в индийском ресторане, который она так любит... Так вот, знаете, что в итоге?  
\- Её там не было? - помог ему Джон.  
  
Лестрейд сделал еще пару глотков, но, кажется, это не играло почти никакой роли, потому что алкоголь и так уже давал о себе знать. Инспектора нельзя было назвать пьяным, но он определенно уже был навеселе.   
  
А сам Джон заметил, что от собственной дилеммы пиво казалось еще горче. Ему оно просто не нравилось. Поэтому по сравнению с остальными окружающими он был почти трезв.   
  
Лестрейд грустно посмотрел на свой почти пустой бокал.  
  
\- Её там не было, - сухо сказал он. - Только ее подруга. Я их видел когда-то вместе. Она уже должна была бы парочку вещей принести с этих курсов... Уж на меня она может рассчитывать... Я спрошу у неё, где же вся та прелесть, что она там мастерит. Я спрошу. А там и видно будет.  
\- Вы всё еще не говорили с ней на эту тему? - изумленно спросил Джон. Ему было жаль Лестрейда. Инспектор и правда хороший человек и определенно заслуживает в личной жизни больше счастья. Но с этим состраданием Джон хотя бы отвлекся от своих забот. Поэтому ему хотелось и дальше говорить на эту тему.  
  
Лестрейд невесело засмеялся.  
  
\- Беда в том, что я её люблю. Понимаете? Лично я совсем не понимаю. Я... Я не могу без неё... Она... Она же просто... Замечательная, - он погрузился в свои мысли. - А что там у Вас с Шерлоком? Неприятности в раю? Или почему тогда Вы здесь? И не говорите мне, что пьёте тут со мной из сочувствия. Это было бы ложью... У меня едва ли такой же нюх, как у Шерлока... Но я все еще замечаю, когда мне лгут. Я вроде всё ещё детектив-инспектор.   
  
От слов Лестрейда Джон покраснел. Бессознательно инспектор наткнулся на его больную тему. Необходимость излить кому-то душу вызывала одновременно и потребность, и резкое нежелание это сделать.  
  
\- Он по-прежнему сводит меня с ума, - наконец сказал он. Это было очень близко к истине, но и позволило избежать неудобных подробностей.  
  
Лестрейд засмеялся, заикаясь.  
  
\- Могу представить, - сказал он, сделав очередной глоток. - Я еще никого не встречал, кто бы так долго мог его вынести.  
  
Это замечание осенило Джона. Почему он раньше не думал о том, что Лестрейд знал Шерлока намного дольше него? Возможно, у инспектора есть какая-то информация, которая была бы Джону полезна.  
  
\- Грег, Вы же знаете его значительно дольше, чем я... Из чего вообще "состоит" Шерлок? - вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Джон смог его точнее сформулировать. Ему оставалось только надеяться на сообразительность Лестрейда, что Джону не нужно знать крайне интимные подробности.  
  
\- Знаю? - Лестрейд фыркнул, и Джон выдохнул. Не было никаких подозрительных и оценивающих взглядов. То есть у него не появилось никаких диких предположений. - Хотя я и знаю его дольше, бьюсь об заклад, что Вы знаете его намного лучше любого другого на этой забытой Богом планете, - выдал многоречиво инспектор. - И если Вы хотите знать, из чего он "сделан"... Я должен отдать должное. Я никогда не видел, чтобы он состоял с кем-то в отношениях, - он допил своё пиво. - Наверно, он уже давно зачерствел изнутри. Если об этом задуматься, то становится жаль. Он ведь на самом деле чертовски сексуален.  
  
Джон, подавившись, выплюнул глоток пива, который как раз собирался сделать, обратно в бокал.   
  
\- Что? - задыхаясь, выдал он. - Грег... Вы же... Женаты! Я имею в виду...  
\- Гетеро? Да, вот дерьмо, - весело ответил Лестрейд. - И что? Половина моих сотрудников тайком поглядывают на задницу Шерлока. Я не идиот. Я замечаю это. Но ничего не говорю. Они все тоже женаты. И гетеро. Но вот, что в итоге, - он подпер подбородок левой рукой и задумчиво уставился в пустоту. - Несмотря на это... Шерлок... В нем что-то такое есть. Он очень... Не знаю, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Андрогинный,* - не задумываясь сказал Джон и сразу пожалел об этом. Но Лестрейд уже был достаточно пьян, чтобы воспринимать подобные ответы за нечто необычное.  
  
Джон немного задумался над определением андрогинности. На самом деле оно прекрасно подходило Шерлоку. С другой стороны, Шерлока едва ли можно как-то классифицировать. Андрогинность означала для Джона нечто "как и, так и". Шерлок же скорее был "ни, ни" Да, так будет даже точнее, про себя решил Джон. Обаяние Шерлока было таким призывающим, но в то же время излучало неприкасаемость и недоступность. Как у девственницы. Господи... Он, наверно, был пьянее, чем ему показалось. Что за чушь ему лезла в голову!  
  
\- Андро... точно, - повторил Лестрейд. - Так и есть. В нем есть это обаяние. Так неосознанно... Думаю, он совершенно не знает, как круто иногда выглядит.  
\- Не сказал бы. Он специально поднимает так высоко воротник пальто, потому что знает, что его скулы при этом так... обалденно смотрятся, - да, определенно слишком пьян, понял Джон. В противном случае он бы никогда не сказал "обалденно" в этом контексте. Но на данный момент это казалось самым подходящим словом. Эти скулы были самым абсурдным, и самым обалденным одновременно, что он когда-либо видел.  
\- Ну, прекрасно, - пробормотал Лестрейд. - Этот ублюдок еще и специально это делает, - он засмеялся. - Однажды он это сделал и вскружил голову почти всем моим людям. Лично я больше не хочу начинать что-то с женщинами.   
\- К счастью, большинство отпугивает его "дружелюбный" характер, - сказал Джон.  
\- Да уж... - задумчиво произнес инспектор. - Это и правда его проблема. Он ведь великий человек... Но все еще не хороший... Или уже есть какой-то прогресс?  
\- Не сказал бы, - ответил Джон. - Он всегда делает то, что хочет... Без всякого учета потерь.  
\- Но к тебе он все же не так холоден, - с хитрым взглядом сказал Лестрейд.  
  
Глаза Джона в ужасе расширились.  
  
\- Что? Нет... Я имею в виду... Холоден... Это...  
\- Господи, ты же с ним живешь, - Грег уставился на свой пустой бокал. - Тогда надо быть просто сделанным из камня, чтобы другим не приходили на ум подобные мысли. Господи, иногда мне жаль, что я не гей. Тогда бы я уже... У них есть еще? Я принесу. Еще по бокалу, да? - спросил он Джона и неуверенно поднялся.   
  
Джон немного подавленно покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет... Мне уже достаточно. Вам тоже хватит, наверно, - предположил Джон.  
  
Вместо ответа Лестрейд бросил ему свои ключи от машины.  
  
\- Порядок. Через один бокал просто вызови мне такси.  
  
Пока Лестрейд нетвердым шагом шел к бару, Джон смотрел ему вслед задумчиво и ошеломленно. Возможно, его помешательство на Шерлоке было не таким уж ненормальным, как он считал? Если даже детектив-инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда считал его привлекательным.  
  
Значит, это всё, что происходило, было не совсем уместно, но и катастрофой тоже не являлось. Все-таки Лестрейд тоже гетеро, но и ему не удается спрятаться от этого обаяния, которое Шерлок просто излучает.  
  
Джон снова почувствовал, как внутри него появляются намеки на спокойствие и невозмутимость. Медленно, но верно. Наверно, он даже выпьет еще один бокал пива.  
  
Он принял это решение как раз в тот момент, когда Лестрейд поставил на стол два полных бокала с такой силой, что немного пива выплеснулось.   
  
\- Прости, - пробормотал Лестрейд и неуклюже сел на свое место. - Как оно тебе? Ты вообще хотел еще бокал?  
\- Да, порядок, - успокоил его Джон и подвинул к себе бокал.  
  
Оба сделали по глотку.  
  
\- Но, знаешь?.. - внезапно сказал Лестрейд. - Думаю, Шерлок не любит ни мужчин, ни женщин. Этот ублюдок любит только себя, - он озадаченно покачал головой. - Что за расточительство!  
  
С этими словами Джон почувствовал облегчение. Как там говорят?  
  
Пьяные и дети всегда говорят правду.   
  
Джон посмотрел на Лестрейда, широко раскрыв глаза. Похоже, инспектор попал в самую точку. Шерлок любит только себя.   
  
Это было так по-истине просто и очевидно.  
  
Шерлок любит только себя.  
  
Джон не знал, почему так, но он чувствовал такое облегчение, что хотелось громко смеяться.  
  
Шерлок мог оставить дверь приоткрытой не из-за каких-то мотивов, а потому, что он просто ужасный эгоист и совершенно не думал о других людях. Шерлоку не нужны другие люди. Ему было достаточно самого себя во всех отношениях. Прикосновения других чаще всего были ему противны. Открытая дверь могла вовсе и не быть приглашением.   
  
Но... Еще тогда, разве он не просил Джона прикоснуться к нему? Или даже потребовал? Не было ли в этих светлых глазах следа разочарования, когда Джон только лишь направил его руку?   
  
Шерлок любит только себя?   
  
Что, если Лестрейд ошибается?  
  
Что, если открытая дверь должна была быть не приглашением, а экспериментом?  
  
Хотел ли он спровоцировать какие-то реакции? Только лишь реакцию? Чтобы ее проанализировать и классифицировать?  
  
Он играл с чувствами Джона от скуки? Манипулировал им?  
  
Скука... Да, Шерлок бы сказал, что это для науки, но в итоге всё всегда сводилось именно к скуке.  
  
Это, а еще и его синдром Аспергера.**  
  
Сам себя Шерлок часто называл социопатом, но Аспергер казался Джону вероятнее, потому что именно к симптомам синдрома приписывалось отсутствие сострадания.  
  
Джон мрачно подумал, что лучше бы у Шерлока и правда был этот синдром, потому что это было бы единственным приемлемым оправданием его поведения. Если же нет... Тогда нет ему никакого оправдания... Ни за что. В таком случае Шерлок просто отъявленный ублюдок.  
  
Шерлок любит только себя. Это факт.  
  
Вопрос только в том, что же является основой или причиной к этому раздутому самолюбию?  
  
Аспергер или ублюдок?  
  
Джону нужно узнать это наверняка.  
  
Если ответом будет "ублюдок", то Шерлок вполне может рассчитывать, что Джон оставит на его заднице отпечаток своего ботинка, который будет выражать всё накопившееся за последние недели разочарование.   
  
Но сначала он должен довести Лестрейда до такси.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> *Андрогинность — явление, при котором человек проявляет одновременно (необязательно в равной степени) и женские, и мужские качества; психологическая андрогинность выявляется по высоким показателям одновременно и по шкалам маскулинности (уподобление мужчине) и фемининности (уподобление женщине); андрогинность во внешнем виде является сочетанием мужских и женских признаков.  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Андрогинность
> 
> **Синдром Аспергера — одно из пяти общих нарушений развития, характеризующееся серьёзными трудностями в социальном взаимодействии, а также ограниченным, стереотипным, повторяющимся репертуаром интересов и занятий. От аутизма он отличается прежде всего тем, что речевые и когнитивные способности в целом остаются сохранными.  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Синдром_Аспергера


	10. Chapter 10

Была почти полночь, когда Джон наконец пришел домой. Дождь закончился, поэтому он продолжил свой путь домой пешком, сразу после того, как буквально погрузил Лестрейда в такси.  
  
Инспектор едва ли стоял на ногах, поэтому Джону пришлось его практически нести на себе до такси. У них не было особой разницы в росте, но все-таки это доставило некоторые неудобства.  
  
Слишком поздно Джон понял, что ключи от машины Лестрейда все еще лежат в его кармане куртки. Значит, завтра утром придется ему звонить.Или зайти прямо в Ярд. Это и правда была неплохая идея. Возможно, завтра ему все еще понадобятся какие-то советы по поводу того, с чем он хотел разобраться еще сегодня вечером.  
  
Он твердо решил, хоть и неохотно, что сегодня же должен так или иначе поговорить с Шерлоком.   
  
С ощущением тошноты, как это бывало перед визитами к стоматологу, Джон вошел в квартиру.   
  
С одной стороны, он был рад, что застал Шерлока бодрствующим, с другой...  
  
\- Привет, Шерлок, - поприветствовал его Джон.  
  
Детектив полулёжа сидел в своем кресле так, что голова лежала на одном подлокотнике, а ноги были перекинуты через другой. На нем была пижама и второй из любимых халатов, синий шарф тоже обмотан вокруг шеи.   
  
Джон немного нахмурился, но решил ничего не уточнять на счет шарфа, а Шерлок, коротко и пронзительно взглянув на него, сказал:  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не позволил Лестрейду самому вести машину.  
\- Что? Откуда? - озадаченно воскликнул Джон. - Я отправил его на такси. Но откуда ты знаешь?  
  
Шерлок немного надменно усмехнулся, но определенно обрадовался, что ему снова удалось кого-то удивить своими умозаключениями.  
  
\- Подумай еще раз, Джон. Это совсем не сложно. Ну же, успокойся и попробуй. Ты достаточно много раз наблюдал за мной. Ты знаешь, как я это делаю, - он одобрительно и как-то покровительствующе кивнул.  
  
На миг Джон потерял дар речи. Всё пошло не совсем так, как он предполагал. Но Шерлок, похоже, был в хорошем и сговорчивом расположении духа.   
  
Это может быть на руку. Джон решил подыграть и принялся напряженно размышлять.  
  
\- Ладно. Хорошо. Так... Я пахну пивом и сигаретами. Отсюда ты знаешь, что я был в пабе...  
\- И не только для того, чтобы вытащить оттуда Лестрейда и поймать ему такси, но и самому достаточно долго там находиться, чтобы твоя одежда сильно пропиталась этим запахом, - выпалил Шерлок. - Кроме того, твоя куртка влажная... Во время дождя ты был не на улице. Так как дождь прекратился только 40 минут назад, остается промежуток времени, который ты провел в помещении. На твоем пути домой нет пабов, в непосредственной близости от которых есть станция метро, поэтому ты бы неизбежно намок по пути к ней. Если бы ты взял такси сразу после окончания рабочего дня, ты бы не заезжал в паб, а уже давно был бы дома. Значит, ты шел домой пешком и встретил Лестрейда у паба как раз в тот момент, когда начался дождь.  
  
Джону ничего не оставалось, как удивленно смотреть на Шерлока. До первого очевидного вывода Джон додумался и сам, но остальное...   
  
Заинтригованно и немного пораженно Джон сел в свое кресло.  
  
\- У меня мог быть зонт, - осмелился заметить Джон.  
\- Зонт, - растягивая звуки повторил Шерлок. - Тогда на твоих брюках и обуви все равно бы остались следы от дождя. У тебя не было с собой зонта, потому что он так и лежит в коридоре, как и до этого, и ты не одалживал другой в клинике, потому что если бы ты это сделал, то где этот зонт сейчас?   
\- Забыл? - предположил Джон.  
\- Маловероятно. Ты не из тех, кто просто так где-то забудет одолженный зонт.  
  
Джон вынужден был признать правдивость этого замечания.  
  
\- Я мог договориться с Лестрейдом встретиться в пабе заранее, - сказал Джон. - И я мог туда поехать на такси. И откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это был Лестрейд?  
\- Ох, ну пожалуйста! - Шерлок немного пренебрежительно ухмыльнулся. - Если бы ты договаривался заранее, ты бы наверняка предупредил. Это определенно была спонтанная и случайная встреча. Отсюда и то, что ты не брал такси. Кроме того, ты не любишь ходить в паб в одиночку. Значит, был кто-то, кто мог бы обеспечить тебе компанию. По крайне мере один ты бы так долго там не сидел. Ты был бы готов уйти уже после одного-двух бокалов, но тогда был бы либо насквозь мокрым, либо как минимум час назад был дома, если бы взял такси.   
\- Но почему именно Лестрейд? Это мог быть кто угодно, - возразил Джон. - Стэмфорд или...  
\- Ни у кого из твоих других друзей нет таких коротких седеющих волос, а с чужим человеком ты бы не перешел в такой тесный контакт. Сегодня Лестрейд был в парикмахерской, я его видел во второй половине дня. Исходя из всего этого я думаю, он наконец понял, что его жена ходит не на курсы гончарного мастерства... И я бы узнал, если бы он договаривался с тобой о встрече. Лестрейду не свойственно секретничать, - Шерлок явно наслаждался возможностью продемонстрировать свои способности.  
\- Тесный контакт? - непонимающе переспросил Джон.  
\- На твоем плече короткие седые волосы. Вон там, на куртке, - Шерлок сделал указывающий жест, и Джон проследил за ним взглядом.  
  
Действительно. Лестрейд был в парикмахерской, и несколько состриженных волосков и правда остались на куртке Джона. Должно быть, это произошло, когда он затаскивал инспектора в такси.  
  
\- И? - спросил Шерлок с намеком на дерзость в голосе. - Это все? Или я что-то упустил?  
\- Нет... Это было... - озадаченно покачал головой Джон. - Впечатляюще. Как всегда, - наконец сказал он.   
  
Шерлок польщённо улыбнулся.  
  
\- Хорошо. Тогда есть еще кое-что, что нам нужно обговорить, - выражение его лица вдруг стало серьезным, и Джон почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица.  
  
Его руки и ноги вдруг стали ледяными и неощутимыми, не смотря на комфортное тепло в комнате. В голове стало на удивление пусто и во рту пересохло.  
  
Немного запаниковав, Джон пришел к выводу, что Шерлок его тогда заметил и теперь хочет поговорить об этом инциденте.  
  
Черт.  
  
Теперь все пойдет совершенно не так, как он себе представлял?   
  
Что же он сделал, что эти неудачи так преследуют его?  
  
Шерлок сел нормально в кресле, наклонился в сторону Джона, сложил ладони друг с другом и облокотился согнутыми локтями на колени.  
  
Джон отчаянно пытался придумать объяснения, оправдания, хоть что-нибудь, но мозг отказывался идти на сотрудничество. Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и он был готов к худшему.  
  
Но все пошло совершенно по-другому.  
  
\- Джон, почему ты думаешь, что сможешь скрыть от меня долги за азартные игры?  
  
В первый миг Джону показалось, что он не так расслышал.  
  
\- Долги... Долги за азартные игры? - сконфуженно повторил Джон. - У меня нет никаких...  
  
Шерлок глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.  
  
\- Джон, - настойчивее снова сказал Шерлок, - Джон... Ты работаешь больше, чем обычно. Кроме того, сегодня вечером ты выпил больше, чем три бокала пива, что тебе несвойственно. Это значит, что тебя что-то тревожит. В данном случае это денежные проблемы. Поэтому ты работаешь сверхурочно, чтобы заработать больше денег. Если бы это были какие-то обычные долги, ты бы мог взять из своих накоплений. Но они лежат в нашем сейфе, ключ от которого я хорошо спрятал. Ты не просил меня дать тебе этот ключ. Поэтому это могут быть только долги за азартные игры, ведь ты знаешь, какого я об этом мнения, ты хотел скрыть это от меня.   
  
Джон сидел в своем кресле и неверяще таращился на Шерлока, который тоже не сводил с него взгляд.  
  
Как мог этот гений так четко за всем пронаблюдать и в итоге сделать такой неправильный вывод? Почему Шерлок не видел, что он сам является причиной тревог и сверхурочных Джона?  
  
Джон вдруг вспомнил прошлое Рождество и едва не рассмеялся. В тот раз это была Молли, которая пострадала от наблюдений и неправильного заключения Шерлока, потому что он не понял, что сам был целью ее стараний.   
  
Хотя сам Шерлок считал себя пупом Земли, он никогда не учитывал, что сам может стать причиной инцидента. По-видимому, у Шерлока в этом отношении было своего рода слепое пятно.  
  
Что он должен сейчас делать?  
  
Выложить все карты на стол и во всем признаться? Или же позволить Шерлоку и дальше заблуждаться?  
  
Джон не мог решить, так как наверняка знал, какого мнения был Шерлок о пари и азартных играх. С тех пор, как они вместе жили, Джон проявлял свое пристрастие к ним максимум два-три раза, и богиня удачи всегда была к нему милосердна.  
  
Что было бы хуже? Признаться честно во всем, или же сказать, что Шерлок попал в точку, но таким образом соврать другу?  
  
Молчание Джона тянулось для Шерлока слишком долго.  
  
Его изначальная серьезность на лице сменилась пытливостью и мягкостью.  
  
\- Джон... Я не хочу, чтобы ты так много работал, - неохотно признал Шерлок, как будто это было некое невысказанное желание. Джон должен ему достаточно доверять, чтобы сразу прийти со своими проблемами, и в этом бы не было ничего предосудительного.  
\- Если тебе нужны деньги, то ты можешь взять у меня. Все равно, зачем они тебе. У меня достаточно денег, - Шерлок запнулся. Его внутренние сопротивления теперь отчетливо проявлялись на его лице, но он продолжил: - Это и благодаря тебе тоже. Благодаря твоему блогу, - он замолчал и отвел взгляд от Джона, эти слова, очевидно, тяжело ему дались. - При необходимости я продам эти нелепые запонки, которые все равно не ношу. Так... Что было в этот раз? Скачки? Футбол? Сколько тебе нужно?  
  
Только теперь Шерлок снова поднял взгляд на Джона. В его голосе слышалась усталость. Но его глаза говорили о совершенно другом. В них Джон увидел дружелюбие и обеспокоенность.   
  
Джон не мог сразу ответить. В горле пересохло и причиной тому был всплеск эмоций. Где-то глубоко внутри него раздались первые глухие звуки фагота.  
  
В этот момент Джон понял, что никогда не сможет признаться. Он ни за что на свете не подверг бы эту дружбу риску. Даже если для него самого это значило, что он никогда не сможет выразить эти запутанные чувства, которые в нем вызывал Шерлок... никогда не позволит себе.  
  
\- Тебе известно, что среди нормальных людей такие речи являются доказательством привязанности? - сказал наконец Джон, когда смог управлять своим голосом.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом и приподнял в удивлении брови.  
  
\- Правда? Простая самозащита. Ты же знаешь... Я бы пропал без своего блоггера, - ответил он холодно и с небольшой издевкой. - Так... Сколько тебе нужно денег?  
\- Спасибо за предложение, Шерлок. Но мне не нужны деньги, - парировал Джон. - Уже все улажено, - Джон решил. Ради сохранения этой дружбы он будет лгать.  
\- Больше никаких сверхурочных? - продолжил Шерлок.  
\- Больше никаких сверхурочных, - пообещал Джон, и это обещание далось ему на удивление легко.  
  
Он принял это решение за долю секунды, но он был уверен, что оно правильное.   
  
К тому же Джон больше не хотел возвращаться к этой теме и отчаянно искал предлог перевести разговор на другую. Необычный внешний вид друга снова бросился ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ты заболел, или почему сидишь в квартире в шарфе? - спросил Джон, снова совмещая в себе врача и прислугу. Шерлок очень редко болел, но в эти дни он особенно наслаждался прислуживанием других.  
  
\- Ах да, дверь моей комнаты! - угрюмо сказал Шерлок. - Замок сломался и теперь не закрывается. А напротив как раз окно. Как бы там ни было, сегодня я проснулся с онемевшей шеей. Моя кровать стоит как раз на сквозняке, - он поднял полный страдания взгляд. - У тебя есть какая-нибудь мазь для такого случая? Я не могу поворачивать голову влево.  
  
Джон вздохнул. Его первой мыслью было:  _"Да, сегодня определенно один из этих дней"_.  
  
Лишь потом к Джону подобно удару пришло осознание, что именно вопросом об этой двери он изначально хотел помучить Шерлока. Но что в итоге?  
  
Мог ли он это сделать, после такого обеспокоенного и великодушного взгляда Шерлока?  
  
Могло ли объяснение открытой двери на самом деле быть таким простым?  
  
Был ли замок и правда сломан?  
  
Он должен как можно скорее это перепроверить.  
  
Джон встал и собрался идти.  
  
\- Да, у меня где-то было нужное лекарство. Сейчас поищу.  
\- И займись моей дверью! - крикнул Шерлок ему вслед. - Или скажи миссис Хадсон, пусть она об этом позаботится. Она, в конце концов, наша домовладелица... О чем она сама любит напоминать.  
  
Джон пошел к двери Шерлока, прежде чем принести ему мазь.  
  
Она была приоткрыта. Точно так же, как прошлой ночью.   
  
Джон попробовал зафиксировать дверную ручку в закрытом положении.   
  
Прозвучал тихий и слабый щелчок.  
  
Джон отпустил ручку, и дверь снова открылась.  
  
Она и правда была сломана.  
  
Шерлок оставил ее открытой совершенно ненамеренно.  
  
С другой стороны...  
  
Что, если Шерлок сам сломал ее? Специально?  
  
Аспергер или ублюдок?  
  
Или ни то, ни другое?  
  
На полное отсутствие сострадания Джон на самом деле не мог жаловаться, ведь даже если учесть, что Шерлок (к счастью) пришел к неверным выводам, все равно его беспокойство и - если не высказанное, то подразумевавшееся - желание оставаться в окружении Джона были очевидны и согревали изнутри.  
  
Джон не мог не думать о тех многих случаях, когда Шерлок демонстрировал свое сочувствие и привязанность. Он мог просто очаровывать, если хотел.   
  
Но чаще всего он проявлял себя циничным умником и всезнайкой. Был ли Шерлок на самом деле таким же, как и большинство людей и просто носил маску? Чтобы скрыть свое истинное Я от других? И если это так, то что из этого всего было маской, а что было настоящим Шерлоком?  
  
Но в действительности этот вопрос был бессмысленным, потому что Шерлок не поддавался никаким попыткам объяснения и толкования.  
  
Шерлок был просто Шерлоком.   
  
Он излучал обаяние, перед которым не мог устоять даже мужчина вроде Грега Лестрейда. С тех пор, как Джон узнал об этом, ему стало на удивление легче. Наверно, он просто пережил этот этап. Этап или, если точнее, волна воодушевления, когда чего-то слишком долго ждешь и перестаешь уделять этому достаточно внимания.  
  
Глубокая дружба, которую Джон увидел в глазах Шерлока, открыла глаза и ему самому. Хотя Шерлок и хотел узнать больше о сексуальном аспекте жизни, но при этом он вовсе не интересовался другими людьми в этом вопросе.   
  
Кроме того, у Джона вызывали довольно противоречивые эмоции те способы, которыми Шерлок разбирался с новообретенной сексуальностью.   
  
Вместо того, чтобы тихо и скрытно проводить исследования в своей комнате, Шерлок открыто задавал откровенные вопросы и делал это так невинно, хотя при ближайшем рассмотрении подобные вещи вообще не подлежали дискуссии. Из-за всего этого Джону становилось невыносимо все чаще воспринимать только сексуальную сущность Шерлока.   
  
Но рассмотрение романтических или вообще каких-либо отношений с Шерлоком казалось сумасшествием.   
  
И хотя Джон очень хотел бы знать, какие на вкус губы Шерлока, или еще более охотно снова бы почувствовал, как этот невероятный человек вздрагивает в его руках, он решил, что ради их дружбы он откажется от этих желаний.  
  
Сначала, наверно, это будет нелегко, но как-нибудь все-таки будет работать. Он уже знал это из опыта. Будучи студентом, он на протяжении нескольких месяцев хотел сокурсницу, хотя из этого ничего и не вышло. Его страсть не выдержала и через какое-то время умерла сама собой.  
  
Так будет и в этот раз.   
  
Смущение и увлечение утихнут, а их место снова прочно займет дружба.  
  
Шерлок видел в нем только друга. Он это снова ясно дал понять этим вечером.  
  
Джон твердо решил, что будет игнорировать тихую ноющую тоску, которая начинала заполнять его мысли.   
  
Все-таки он военный. Он научился держать свои эмоции и чувства под контролем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Без паники, пусть Джон и военный, ему едва ли удастся задуманное.  
> *злорадная ухмылка*
> 
> Для темы азартных игр, ставок и долгов я использовала разные источники. Некоторые упоминания были и в оригинальных рассказах. Холмс и правда держал чековую книжку Ватсона в столе под замком! Но причины этого никогда не упоминались.  
> Гипотезой поклонников стало именно то, что у Ватсона было пристрастие к азарту.  
> Своеобразное подтверждение этой гипотезы можно видеть в фильме "Шерлок Холмс: Игра теней", в котором Ватсон на мальчишнике играет в карты.


	11. Chapter 11

Во время завтрака на следующее утро не произошло ничего необычного, и Джон, у которого был выходной, решил сразу же отправиться в Ярд и вернуть Лестрейду ключи.  
  
Как только он вошел в кабинет, он увидел, что Лестрейда мучило нарастающее похмелье.   
  
Поэтому Джон понизил голос до полушёпота, прежде чем пожелать доброго утра.   
  
Его встретил благодарный взгляд инспектора, а потом он снова опустил голову на стол, подперев её руками.   
  
\- Почему так много света… - простонал Лестрейд, и Джон сочувственно улыбнулся. Грег взглянул на него, приподняв голову с согнутых локтей. – Что привело Вас сюда сегодня? Да еще и одного? – глухо спросил он.  
\- Ваши ключи, Грег, – ответил Джон и положил их на стол перед инспектором. Потом он сел напротив него, потому что Лестрейду, очевидно, было не до проявлений вежливости.  
\- Я был с Вами в пабе, – сказал Грег и пожал плечами. – Надеюсь, не произошло никаких неурядиц.   
\- Больше никаких проблесков памяти? – сочувственно спросил Джон.  
\- Туманно, – односложно ответил тот и задумался. – Где вообще стоит моя машина?  
  
Теперь Джону пришлось полностью взять себя в руки, чтобы не засмеяться.  
  
\- Этого я, к сожалению, не могу сказать, Грег. Мы столкнулись прямо возле паба.   
\- Отлично, – исчерпывающе ответил Лестрейд. Он с усилием выпрямился и откинулся на спинку стула. – Все ещё слишком светло, – застонал он и потер виски.  
\- Кофе, аспирин и как минимум литр воды, – посоветовал Джон. – Мне жаль, что не могу помочь Вам с машиной, – он собрался встать.  
\- Стойте, подождите минуту! – вполголоса воскликнул Лестрейд и сразу вздрогнул, исказив лицо в страдательной гримасе. Снова более-менее придя в норму, он наклонился к столу и вытянул на нем руки. – Много глупости я наговорил вчера? – заговорщицким шёпотом спросил он. – После третьего бокала я обычно становлюсь болтливым, – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
  
Джон решил, что сохранит это в секрете.  
  
\- Нет, Грег, тут можете быть спокойны, – убедил он его не совсем правдиво.  
  
Лестрейд оперся подбородком о правую руку и скептически посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Почему-то я Вам не верю, – сказал он тихо. – Но, ладно, – он немного пожал плечами. – Спасибо, что решили забыть мой бред.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, – улыбнувшись, ответил Джон и встал.  
\- Ах, пока я не забыл, – сказал инспектор в следующий момент. – Вот, – он протянул Джону листовку. - Приглашение. Рождественская вечеринка. Тут, в Ярде, будет весело. И обязательно возьмите с собой Шерлока. Пока что он всегда от этого отказывался. Мы сможем его напоить и сделать пару фотографий.  
  
Джон пробежал взглядом по листовке и удивленно посмотрел на инспектора.  
  
\- Зачем нам это делать?  
\- Хм… - Лестрейд нахмурился. – В качестве мести за костюм банана?   
  
Жар и холод вперемешку устремились к щекам Джона.  
  
\- Вы знаете об этом? – проговорил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. Ох, Шерлок за это заплатит!  
\- Знаю – громко сказано, – мягко ответил Лестрейд. – Недавно он несколько минут что-то рассматривал в телефоне и посмеивался. Мне удалось заглянуть через его плечо… тогда я и увидел, что он рассматривает эти фото. Где Вы в костюме банана, – от воспоминаний по лицу Лестрейда расплылась ухмылка.  
\- Я убью его за это, – тихо сказал Джон и пошел к двери.  
\- Так что? – хотел знать Лестрейд. – Вы придете на вечеринку?  
\- Можете рассчитывать. Даже если мне придется тащить его за уши! – яростно воскликнул Джон, и Лестрейд снова сжался в мучениях от громкого звука.  
  
* * *  
  
Придя домой, Джон все еще в возмущении позвал Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты прямо сейчас удалишь эти фото с бананами!  
\- Зачем бы мне это делать? – отозвался Шерлок в ответ. Джон пошел на звук голоса и нашел друга в гостиной на диване с ноутбуком на коленях.  
\- Почему? – Джон был на грани. – Лестрейд случайно их увидел! Он сказал, что ты посмеивался. Хихикал! Ты удалишь фотографии прямо сейчас! Мало ли, кто еще может их случайно увидеть. Ты это называешь хранением моих секретов?  
\- Я никогда не хихикаю, – холодно сказал Шерлок, не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
  
Джон в ярости сделал неопределенный жест руками.  
  
\- Это все, что ты можешь на это сказать?!   
\- Да. Я совершенно не понимаю, почему тебя это так волнует, – он положил руку на свободное место справа от себя. – Присядь. Мне нужен твой совет.  
  
Джон взглянул на него одновременно удивленно, растерянно и смущенно.  
  
\- Мой совет? В самом деле?  
\- Ты говоришь это таким тоном, как будто я бы никогда не спросил твоего совета, – немного обиженно ответил Шерлок.  
\- Но ты в самом деле никогда не просишь, – сухо парировал Джон. – Ну ладно, о чем речь? Новое дело?  
  
Шерлок лукаво посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- Не совсем, но это кое-что, над чем я работаю уже несколько дней. Подойди же.  
  
Джон покорно подошел, опустился на диван рядом с Шерлоком и посмотрел на экран ноутбука.   
  
\- О нет, – простонал он. – Только не это снова… - он нахмурился и наклонился ближе к экрану. – Что это за пупырышки?   
  
Шерлок изучал онлайн-магазин секс-игрушек. На данный момент почти на весь экран была открыта фотография изогнутого (и окрашенного в кричащий розовый цвет) вибратора.  
  
\- Что думаешь? – абсолютно бесстрастно спросил Шерлок. – Исходя из описания, это искривление сделано специально для того, чтобы простату можно было…  
\- Шерлок! – прервал его Джон. – Что за зацикленность на простате?  
  
Шерлок одарил его непонимающим взглядом.  
  
\- Потому что мне до сих пор не удалось достаточно эффективно её…  
\- Так, ладно. Остановись на этом, – поспешно прервал его Джон. – Забудь, о чем я спросил, – он откинулся на спинку дивана и медленно вздохнул. – Ты не оставишь меня в покое, пока не добьешься своего, не так ли? – он осмотрел потолок, стараясь не встречаться с Шерлоком взглядом.   
\- Джон, давать подтверждение вещам, которые и так уже знаешь – скука.  
\- Ну, раз ты так говоришь, – пробурчал Джон вполголоса и постарался приложить все силы, чтобы отогнать появившиеся в голове картины с Шерлоком, использующим этот вибратор. Тем не менее, знакомое тепло разрасталось внизу живота. То, что его терпимость и решительность так быстро пошатнулись, он никак не ожидал. Джон сконцентрировался на своем дыхании и почувствовал, что наконец успокаивается. Хорошо. Он снова взял себя в руки. – Ладно. Шерлок, тебе нужен мой совет? – он дождался короткого кивка друга. – Тогда ты получишь этот совет от меня. Возможно, тебе это не понравится, но это уже твои проблемы, – он запнулся, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок его слушает, потому что у него не было никакого желания повторять снова. – Я знаю, что ты – техноманьяк. Нет, дай мне высказаться. Это правда, и ты это знаешь. И в этом нет ничего плохого. Но в этом деле ты должен отказаться от всей этой пластиковой ерунды. Купи в аптеке смазку, пару медицинских гигиенических перчаток и используй свои пальцы. Они определенно достаточно длинные. И достаточно подвижные тоже. Твоя постоянная игра на скрипке наконец принесет какую-то пользу.  
  
Шерлок молчал, казалось, что он и правда обдумывает и анализирует сказанное.  
  
\- Твои аргументы и правда имеют смысл. Та анальная пробка, что я использовал до этого, на самом деле далека от моих ожиданий и описания производителей. Ты понял, о какой я говорю.  
  
Как будто Джон должен был знать. Он вспомнил ту картину, открывшуюся его взгляду, и сразу почувствовал прилив возбуждения. Немного ужаснувшись, он заметил, что об этом помнит не только его мозг, но и определенные части тела. Джон постарался возобновить концентрацию и утихомирить нарастающее желание.  
  
\- Я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – солгал Джон, к счастью, не покраснев при этом.  
\- Ну же, Джон… Пробка, которую я использовал на днях, как раз когда ты стоял перед моей дверью. Ты должен был её видеть.  
  
Джон воспринял эти слова подобно удару молнии. Внутри все сжалось и похолодело, но щеки вспыхнули жаром. Руки и ноги как будто онемели и утратили осязание. Голова словно превратилась в высушенную губку.   
  
Язык напоминал бесполезные мокрые опилки, но Джон все-таки пытался что-то сказать, чтобы хоть как-то спасти свое положение, если еще было, что спасать.   
  
Где же бомбардировка, когда она так нужна?  
  
\- Шерлок, я… - ни потяжелевший язык, ни замедливший работу мозг больше ничего не смогли воспроизвести. Лишь теперь он заметил, что Шерлок все так же спокойно кликал по страницам в интернете. Почему, черт возьми, он так спокоен? Он вообще не заметил его реакции? Может быть… Все-таки он был очень занят.  
  
Но когда Джону показалось, что худшее уже позади, он ошибся. Очень сильно ошибся.  
  
\- Что касается хранения секретов… Так как ты обладаешь необычно высокими моральными принципами, от меня гарантированно никто не узнает, что ты был возбужден, – сказал Шерлок таким тоном, будто говорил о сроке годности молока. В этот же момент он вышел из интернета и отставил ноутбук.   
  
Джон уже не знал, что происходит. Всей жизни не было бы достаточно, чтобы подготовиться к подобной ситуации. Он сделал то, что обычно делал в стрессовых ситуациях. Попытался все отрицать.  
  
\- Возбужден? Откуда… Как… Я не был возбужден! – воскликнул он. Он хотел выглядеть возмущенным, словно ошибочный подозреваемый, но вынужден был признать, что его заикания не звучали слишком убедительно.  
  
Шерлок закрыл ноутбук, прежде чем задумчиво посмотреть на Джона, слегка наклонив при этом голову.  
  
\- Но твое дыхание именно об этом и говорило, а потом ты чересчур быстро ретировался в свою комнату. Почему ты не вошел? Я, наверно, мог бы тебе помочь. Это было бы честно, ведь я наконец-то отдал бы тебе долг за твою помощь.  
  
Пару секунд Джону казалось, что он сейчас упадет в обморок. Голова кружилась и начало тошнить от этого холода внутри.  
  
Шерлок бы… Определенные части тела были в восторге от этой идеи, но Джон не позволил себе даже думать об этом.   
  
Но в следующие несколько секунд, которые, казалось, тянулись вечность, он только об этом и думал.  
  
Шерлок бы отдал долг…  
  
Джон зажмурился, поджал губы и напряженно встряхнул головой.  
  
\- Шерлок… Это было бы не совсем правильно, – наконец сказал он.  
\- Почему же нет? Это могло бы быть интересно, – заметил Шерлок.   
  
В его взгляде было любопытство, что немного раздражало Джона.  
  
\- Интересно, – бесстрастно повторил Джон и понял.  
  
Шерлок не предлагал ему ничего более, чем просто помощь. По возможности он превратил бы это в эксперимент. Джону стало ясно, что, похоже, Шерлок всегда был бы рад ему в своей постели, но использовал бы его в качестве одной из своих секс-игрушек.   
  
Без единого последующего чувства.  
  
В этот момент ясности и самопознания Джон понял, что этого было бы недостаточно. Это было не то, чего он хотел. Он хотел не просто дать выход своему желанию. Он хотел секса с чувствами. Хотя Джон и хотел Шерлока, но он жаждал при этом и эмоциональной связи между ними.   
  
Но он знал, что этому желанию не суждено осуществиться.  
  
Эмоции были чужды для Шерлока. По крайне мере в сфере межличностных отношений. Или если речь шла о том, что выходило за пределы дружбы.   
  
\- Да, интересно, – отозвался Шерлок. – Но эта тема уже закрыта. Есть ли какая-то определенная смазка, которую ты можешь мне посоветовать?  
  
* * *  
  
Удивительно, но на протяжении следующих нескольких дней Джон не особо сильно страдал. Чувство вины, которое преследовало его из-за вуайеризма, буквально растворилось в воздухе после фактического заявления Шерлока.   
Совместную жизнь с Шерлоком, его странные идеи и замечания он теперь переносил спокойно и хладнокровно. Осознание, что у его желаний нет будущего, не удручало его. Наоборот, оно производило эффект, подобный освобождению.  
  
Его уже не заботило и то, что мягкая грудь и бедра, которые раньше заполняли его фантазии во время очередной мастурбации, были вытеснены мускулистым телом, черными кудрявыми волосами и пренебрежительной ухмылкой.   
  
Он просто принял это и пообещал себе, что не будет из-за этого беспокоиться.  
  
Когда однажды ночью он был вырван из сна громким криком, то спокойствие и хладнокровность мгновенно исчезли.  
  
\- Шерлок! – испуганно воскликнул он и побежал в пижаме вниз.   
  
Протяжный крик сопровождал его, пока он сбегал по лестнице, и перешел в судорожный хрип, лишь когда Джон остановился перед дверью Шерлока.   
  
Он ожидал худшего, но на самом деле в крике не слышалось боли. Или как?  
  
Замок недавно починили, поэтому дверь на этот раз была закрыта.  
  
На мгновение Джон замешкался.  
  
Ворваться внутрь или постучать?   
  
После небольшой внутренней борьбы он все-таки постучал.  
  
\- Шерлок?! Все нормально? У тебя все хорошо?!  
  
\- Джон… Ты был прав, – глухо прозвучало через дверь. – Пальцев вполне достаточно.   
  
Картины, которые сами по себе возникли перед глазами Джона от этих нескольких слов, оказали эффект куда сильнее, чем просто сладостное напряжение в паху. Он не без усилий сглотнул, и ему удалось лишь вполголоса сказать через дверь:  
  
\- Рад за тебя.  
  
Ему сейчас определенно следовало уйти, но кровь в жилах только закипала, и желание полностью овладело им.  
  
Войти или уйти?   
  
Еще несколько диких секунд Джон колебался, но все-таки ушел в свою комнату.  
  
Он слишком горд, чтобы быть заменой вибратору.  
  
В своей комнате он вытер холодный пот со лба. Его футболка на спине тоже стала влажной и холодной.  
  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, – тихо сказал он и лег на кровать.  
  
В голове возникали сцены с белыми длинными пальцами, скользящими между мускулистых ног, которые дрожали от возбуждения.  
  
\- К черту, к черту, к черту… - повторял Джон, пока его рука направилась под резинку пижамных штанов.  
  
* * *  
  
Как и ожидалось, следующим утром Шерлок все еще спал, пока Джон пытался приготовить завтрак. Но, так как не осталось ни молока, ни джема для тостов, он неохотно натянул куртку, чтобы пойти в магазин.   
  
Его мысли все еще были полностью заняты событиями прошедшей ночи, поэтому он так и не смог определиться со своим настроением.  
  
Но к тому моменту, когда миссис Хадсон довольно резко остановила его на лестнице, ему уже снова удалось отыскать забавную сторону в этой абсурдной ситуации.  
  
\- Что происходило тут ночью? Я слышала крик! Он определенно исходил из вашей квартиры, – в её голосе колебались ужас, любопытство и негодование.   
  
Джон начал понимать, к чему ведет этот допрос и попытался сдержать ухмылку.  
  
\- Это был Шерлок, – односложно ответил Джон и осторожно попытался обойти миссис Хадсон.  
\- Шерлок? – обеспокоенно переспросила она. – Господи, с ним что-то случилось? Сейчас все в порядке?  
  
Теперь Джону уже не удалось сдержать смешок.  
  
\- Сейчас он определенно чувствует себя блестяще, – ответил он.  
\- Как Вы можете быть так уверены? – упрямо продолжала миссис Хадсон. – Вы сегодня его еще не видели, не так ли? Потому что пока я слышала только Ваш топот по квартире.  
  
Джон тихо вздохнул, но ответил с улыбкой:  
  
\- Нет, я его еще не видел, но это и не требуется. Хотя мои выводы и не столь блестящи, как его… Но как врач осмелюсь предположить, что ему наконец удалось познакомиться со своей простатой. И, как мне кажется, весьма удачно.  
\- Со своей… оу! – от внезапного осознания миссис Хадсон закрыла рот руками, а ее щеки стали пурпурно-красными.  
\- Именно, – подтвердил Джон с немного подлой ухмылкой. – Хорошего дня, миссис Хадсон, – он решил наконец уйти.  
\- Но Вы… - смущенно начала домовладелица.  
\- Я к этому не имею абсолютно никакого отношения, – напряженно ответил Джон и молниеносно покинул дом, прежде чем рассмеяться и быть в таком случае неправильно понятым.   
  
Выражение лица миссис Хадсон было настолько бесценно, но он всерьез задумался повеселить потом Шерлока рассказом об этой сцене.   
  
* * *  
  
Следующие несколько дней были заняты в меру захватывающим делом, связанным с рыбой, печатью и супружеской неверностью. Шерлок едва ли отнесся к делу с энтузиазмом, но все-таки с приятным рвением, так что атмосфера на 221б Бейкер-стрит не была накаленной, и даже присутствовало – спасибо печенью миссис Хадсон – предрождественское настроение.  
  
В тот день, когда должна была состояться вечеринка в Ярде, Шерлок был, мягко говоря, в плохом настроении.  
  
Джон пытался ничего не делать и не говорить, что могло бы раздражать Шерлока еще больше. Хотя он больше всего ненавидел быть амортизатором для надутого друга, у него не было никакого желания идти на вечеринку одному.  
  
Все шло более-менее хорошо до тех пор, пока они не сели в такси.  
  
Джон повел себя неосмотрительно, сердечно зевнув, на что Шерлок незамедлительно сказал:  
  
\- Тебе надо больше спать, тогда ты бы не был сейчас уставшим.  
\- Я бы не был таким уставшим, если бы меня каждую ночь не будили твои экстатические крики, – раздраженно ответил Джон.  
\- Каждую ночь?! Тебе следовало бы научиться считать, Джон. Это было всего два раза. Мне наконец есть от чего отталкиваться в экспериментах.   
\- Даже одного раза было достаточно. Ты разбудил не только меня, наверняка весь дом тебя слышал.  
\- Вот как? Почему же тогда никто не жаловался?  
\- Потому что у всех, кроме тебя, еще осталась капля порядочности, чтобы обсуждать такие темы, кроме случаев, когда это неизбежно.   
\- Но это же просто смешно!  
\- Нет, это называется порядочность! И в следующий раз, будь любезен, прикуси подушку или еще что-нибудь. Только чтобы ты не кричал снова на половину улицы.  
\- До этого речь шла только о доме. Теперь уже половина улицы… В самом деле, Джон. Тебе следует лучше следить за своими сравнениями. Почему тебя вообще это так волнует?  
\- Потому что из-за твоих криков люди думают, что мы с тобой как кролики… - яростно ответил Джон и прервался, мельком подумав о таксисте, который навострил уши с самого начала разговора. – А ты ведь сам этим занимаешься, как будто только и ищешь момент, чтобы засунуть пальцы в задницу…  
\- Ты же сам мне это посоветовал!  
\- И что?!  
\- Джон, ты до ужаса нелогичен! – Шерлок скрестил руки на груди. – И я не хочу идти на эту вечеринку.  
\- Ты либо идешь, либо удаляешь те фотографии!  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, ты идешь на вечеринку. Мы договорились. Ты согласился.  
\- Под давлением! И из-за твоих требований!  
\- Ты войдешь, ты будешь мил с людьми, ты выпьешь бокал вина и будешь развлекаться! Все предельно ясно! – яростно проговорил Джон почти приказывающим тоном.   
\- Да, сэр, – насмешливо ответил Шерлок. – Мне нравится этот твой офицерский тон.  
\- Замолчи! Просто замолчи! – прошипел Джон.  
  
В этот момент такси остановилось, Джон вышел и оставил Шерлока расплачиваться.  
  
Когда Шерлок протянул деньги водителю, тот спросил:  
  
\- А что это за фотографии с ним?  
\- Где он одет в костюм банана, – бесстрастно ответил Шерлок.  
\- Чикита-фетишист*, или что? – заметил водитель, покачав головой. – Почему я всегда должен подвозить всяких извращенцев? – он взял деньги и поехал, не дав Шерлоку сдачу.  
  
Джон услышал только последнюю фразу и уже не знал, то ли ругаться, то ли смеяться. Его выражение лица говорило об этой проблеме, поэтому Шерлок сказал, коротко взглянув на него:  
  
\- Больше никаких переодеваний. Это всё из-за твоих возмущений.  
\- Потому что ты меня разозлил! – напряженно ответил Джон, сдерживая смех.  
  
Шерлок на миг улыбнулся.  
  
\- Туше́, - просто ответил он.  
  
* * *  
  
Вечеринка проходила в помещении, предназначенном для пресс-конференций или совещаний, но люди разошлись по всему этажу.   
  
Лестрейд, казалось, поджидал Джона и Шерлока, потому что как только они вышли из лифта, он тут же подошел и дал им по бокалу вина.  
  
\- Как забавно, Лестрейд, – сказал Шерлок своим обычным, немного надменным тоном.  
\- У меня есть для этого все основания! – весело воскликнул инспектор. – Моя жена обманула меня на счет курсов гончарного мастерства только потому, что на самом деле хотела научиться рыбачить. Она хотела удивить меня этим на Рождество. И теперь она сможет присоединиться ко мне во время следующей рыбалки. Невероятно, правда?!  
\- По поводу этого я могу лишь сказать… - Шерлок запнулся, помедлил, а потом сказал: - Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается.  
  
Лестрейд засиял.  
  
\- Спасибо! Веселитесь! – подмигнув, он исчез среди людей.  
\- Зачем ты меня пнул? – спросил Шерлок у Джона.  
\- Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь. Чтобы ты подумал и сказал что-то другое, а не то, что собирался, – тихо пробормотал Джон.  
\- Я хотел только открыть ему глаза на то, кого именно его жена пыталась поймать на крючок. Лично я ставлю на этого самого инструктора, – немного обиженно ответил Шерлок. – Все-таки он имеет право знать правду.  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
\- Шерлок, он заслуживает счастья. Сейчас Рождество. Просто оставь его. Быть может, все эти интриги с инструктором уже в прошлом, или их вообще не было, а тебе лишь показалось, но Грег в итоге был бы очень расстроен… Ты понял, что я имею в виду! – сердито закончил он.  
  
Шерлок удивленно поднял брови.  
  
\- Не совсем. И, да, с инструктором уже все в прошлом. Почему он наконец не разведется с этой женщиной? Она же завзятая изменщица.  
\- Но он её любит.  
  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
  
\- Откуда тебе это знать?  
\- Он мне говорил.  
\- Но это нелогично! – вспыхнул Шерлок. – Она делает его все более несчастным.  
\- У любви мало чего общего с логикой, – сказал Джон и заметил, что в его тоне было что-то такое, что заставило Шерлока замолчать и критично на него посмотреть.  
  
Он только сказал что-то об идиотах и ушел в зал.  
  
Джон медленно выдохнул и пошел искать холодный буфет.  
  
После двух бокалов вина Джону удалось усыпить свою бдительность и расслабиться. Шерлок до сих пор никого не оскорбил, и казалось, что он не очень скучал. Поэтому Джон решил, что может позаботиться и о своем развлечении. Расслабившись, он приметил тот факт, что неподалеку была группа девушек, которую трудно было не заметить из-за постоянного перешептывания и хихиканья.  
  
Джон Ватсон стоял прямо под омелой.  
  
Он приметил это лишь тогда, когда к нему подошла пухленькая брюнетка. Решительность в ее взгляде и покрасневшие щеки заставили его посмотреть вверх. Когда он увидел омелу, он понял, что попытка побега бессмысленна.  
  
Таким образом, он смирился с неизбежным и оказался в её объятиях.  
  
Про себя он подумал: «А почему бы и нет? Уже столько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты целовал девушку». Решение пришло к нему как раз в тот момент, когда ее губы, на которых был непривычный вкус искусственных ягод, прильнули к его губам. Эта мысль уже давно не приходила в его голову, но он подумал, как это, должно быть, хорошо - целовать Шерлока.   
  
Пока поцелуй продолжался, Джон непроизвольно искал взглядом в толпе черные кудри и стройное тело. В тот момент, когда он его увидел, Шерлок как раз отвернулся к нему спиной. Джон был благодарен, потому что тогда бы друг увидел в его глазах тоску и тысячи вопросов, которые вдруг пришли сами собой.  
  
Он не заметил, что перед Шерлоком на стене висел сертификат в зеркальной раме, в отражении которой была видна часть комнаты. Однако, Шерлоку открывался хороший обзор как раз на угол с омелой. Он видел не только полную брюнетку, которая целовала Джона. Он видел и то, что Джон не закрыл глаза.   
  
* * *  
  
Шерлок часто слышал, что у жертв стрелы Амура в голове раздавалась мелодия скрипки. Он сам всегда считал это вершиной сентиментального бреда.  
  
Но сейчас он удивленно прислушивался к тому, что звучало внутри него.  
  
В нем что-то проснулось… Дрожало… Это было что-то, во что он не верил, чего в нем просто не могло быть. Неуловимое. Потерянное навсегда. Но не было никаких сомнений, что сейчас оно было здесь… В его груди, в его голове, в его животе.   
  
Он хотел бы списать это на вино, но он едва ли притронулся к бокалу. Этого точно было недостаточно, чтобы пробудить в голове такую реакцию. Не говоря уже о слуховых галлюцинациях.  
  
Еще более удивленно Шерлок понял, что эта глухая дрожь проявляется у диафрагмы и заглушает биение сердца. Темный и таинственный ритм, который напомнил ему о языческих ритуалах и оставлял за собой странное беспокойство.   
  
Но больше всего поражало открытие, что Джон его хочет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Предстоит небольшое POV-изменение. Рассказ будет идти скорее со стороны Шерлока.  
> (Надеюсь, мне удастся это правильно передать.)
> 
> От переводчика:  
> *Чикита-фетишист (в оригинале Chiquita-Fetischist) – идет отсылка к американской компании Chiquita Brands International, которая является крупным производителем и дистрибьютором бананов и других продуктов питания.  
> http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chiquita_Brands_International


	12. Chapter 12

Шерлок часто слышал, что у жертв стрелы Амура в голове раздавалась мелодия скрипки. Он сам всегда считал это вершиной сентиментального бреда.  
  
Но сейчас он удивленно прислушивался к тому, что звучало внутри него.  
  
В нем что-то проснулось… Дрожало… Это было что-то, во что он не верил, чего в нем просто не могло быть. Неуловимое. Потерянное навсегда. Но не было никаких сомнений, что сейчас оно было здесь… В его груди, в его голове, в его животе.   
  
Он хотел бы списать это на вино, но он едва ли притронулся к бокалу. Этого точно было недостаточно, чтобы пробудить в голове такую реакцию. Не говоря уже о слуховых галлюцинациях.  
  
Еще более удивленно Шерлок понял, что эта глухая дрожь проявляется у диафрагмы и заглушает биение сердца. Темный и таинственный ритм, который напомнил ему о языческих ритуалах и оставлял за собой странное беспокойство.   
  
Но больше всего поражало открытие, что Джон его хочет.  
  
* * *  
  
Эта мысль заполонила мозг Шерлока, но сначала он должен был найти доказательства своего предположения. Это могло быть совпадением. Для подтверждения ему нужно было больше информации, больше фактов, больше косвенных данных.   
  
Весь остаток вечера Шерлок ждал, чтобы Джона снова атаковали под омелой. Это не было проблемой, потому что в каждой комнате было по меньшей мере две омелы, которые были развешены очень продуманно.   
  
В скором времени к Джону подошла, хихикая, уже другая девушка.   
  
Шерлок понял, что Джон либо сильно отвлекался на другие вещи, либо только делал видимость этого и намеренно оставался стоять под омелой. В любом случае, если бы Джон не распылял свое внимание на посторонние вещи больше, чем это необходимо, то был бы внимательнее и не допустил бы этой ошибки снова.  
  
Умысел?  
  
Несколько дней не был на свидании.  
  
Излишние сантименты из-за Рождества.  
  
Никакой новой порнографии на ноутбуке.  
  
Старые фильмы тоже давно не открывались.  
  
Чередует вино с виски.  
  
Тут Шерлок задумался.  
  
Нет. Алкоголь больше имел отношение к другому вопросу:  
  
Рассеянность?  
  
Отсутствующий взгляд.  
  
Плохо реагирует на шутки.  
  
Реагирует на обращение человека как минимум с третьего раза.  
  
При обычных обстоятельствах Джон был для Шерлока открытой книгой и не представлял никаких трудностей для вычислений. Но сегодня в нем было что-то… Что-то другое. Шерлок просто знал это. Но он не мог дать этому имя, и эта головоломка заставляла сердце биться чаще.   
  
Конечно, именно эта загадка была причиной. Что же еще это может быть? Шерлок уже давно не использовал несколько никотиновых пластырей одновременно, не было погонь, и ел он тоже совсем мало. О новом серийном убийце тоже никаких новостей.  
  
Шерлок напряженно прислушался к самому себе.  
  
Да, его сердцебиение было немного ускоренно, как и в тот момент, когда была обнаружена вторая жертва убийцы… Когда еще не было точно известно, была ли это действительно серия убийств.   
  
В поле зрения Шерлок заметил движение и закончил исследования своего сердцебиения. Да, как раз в это время девушка буквально вцепилась в Джона, обвив руки вокруг его шеи.   
  
Шерлоку было легко наблюдать и за этим поцелуем так, чтобы ни Джон, ни кто-либо другой этого не заметил. Его губы искривились в презрительной ухмылке. Как будто в Ярде кто-то что-нибудь замечал, только если оно не вертится туда-сюда прямо под носом.   
  
Шерлок наблюдал за поцелуем с интересом и пришел к тем же выводам, что и в первый раз. Вместо того чтобы сконцентрироваться на девушке, Джон выискивал его.  
  
Детектив в задумчивости прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
Два из двух.  
  
Было ли этих данных достаточно для окончательного заключения?  
  
Он решил, что еще несколько экспериментов должны все доказать. Но вечер был на исходе, поэтому нужно было поспешить.  
  
Краем глаза Шерлок продолжал наблюдать за Джоном, который через пару минут снова оказался в непосредственной близости к омеле.  
  
Шерлок медленно покачал головой.  
  
Это, должно быть, так легкомысленно, но Джон на самом деле не был доволен поцелуями. Хотя он улыбался и был вежлив, но для Шерлока распознать это притворство ничего не стоило.  
  
Он достаточно часто видел вынужденную вежливость и улыбку Джона, чтобы отличить её от искренней, которая буквально заставляла его глаза светиться.   
  
Сегодня Джон мысленно был где-то не здесь. Но Шерлок не жаловался. Это только способствовало его маленькому эксперименту.  
  
Шерлок присоединился к группе подвыпивших секретарш, которые уже полчаса топтались недалеко от него, но до сих пор ему удавалось избегать их общества.   
  
Два-три коротких предложения, широкая улыбка, небольшой намек с подсказкой, и вот уже самая подвыпившая из них направляется к Джону.  
  
Конечно, и в этот раз Шерлоку удалось наблюдать со стороны, не дав себя заметить.  
  
Три из трёх.  
  
Это не может быть совпадением. Если это не совпадение, то уже готовая модель чего-то нового, какой-то метод, система… Истина.  
  
Джон хочет его.  
  
И вот опять.  
  
Эта дрожь внутри. Шерлок раздраженно обхватил живот рукой. Ничего. Дрожь не уходила. На самом деле это не доставляло неудобств, но тем не менее…  
  
Детектив встряхнул головой, как будто пытался прогнать назойливую муху.  
  
У него не было времени разбираться с идиотским поведением своего тела. Он занят сбором доказательств. Не хватало только последнего звена в этой цепочке фактов. Признание.  
  
Шерлоком овладело небольшое волнение. Какой информативный и интересный вечер! А он еще боялся, что будет скучно.  
  
Он незаметно ушел в коридор, где достал телефон и сделал вызов. Когда ответили на звонок, он заговорил быстро и тихо:  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон, ничего не говорите, только слушайте, – поток речи в ответ не дал ему возможности говорить дальше. Он покорно запнулся и отвечал на вопросы.- Да, с нами все хорошо. Нет, ничего не случилось. Миссис Хадсон! Послушайте. Ничего не говорите. У Вас дома есть омела? Если нет – раздобудьте где-нибудь. Срочно.  
\- Да, конечно она у меня есть, – укоризненно ответила она. – И Вам повезло, потому что я не знаю, где ее можно найти в такое время суток.  
  
Шерлок нетерпеливо закатил глаза.  
  
\- Неважно, – резко сказал он. – Слушайте внимательно, миссис Хадсон. Повесьте омелу перед нашей дверью.  
\- Вашей дверью? Вы имеете в виду дверь вашей квартиры? Или дверь дома? – переспросила миссис Хадсон.  
\- Конечно же перед дверью квартиры! Зачем же вешать её над входом в дом! – раздраженно ответил Шерлок. – Джон робкий, – хотя это было не совсем верно, но такое определение было обобщением всего противоречивого поведения Джона в последнее время. Остальное миссис Хадсон не касалось. Быть может, она бы и не поняла все правильно и до конца.  
  
Удивленный вскрик по ту сторону телефона заставил Шерлока убрать его от уха.  
  
\- Ох, Вы хотите его поцеловать, Вы… - удивленно начала миссис Хадсон. – Конечно, я прямо сейчас повешу омелу. Надеюсь только, что моё бедро…  
\- Неважно, – отрезал Шерлок.  
\- Ну, я бы тоже хотела так считать, – проворчала домовладелица в ответ. – У меня только один вопрос… Вам еще нужна будет вторая спальня, и что, теперь каждую ночь будет так громко?   
\- Это было два вопроса, миссис Хадсон, – заметил Шерлок. Он чувствовал, что нет никакой необходимости отвечать на них. – А теперь, повесьте наконец эту проклятую омелу! И, кстати, Вам желательно не показываться, когда мы вернемся домой.  
  
Миссис Хадсон засмеялась.  
  
\- Ох, юная любовь… Всегда такая пылкая!  
  
Любовь? Господи… Это еще к чему? Любовь! Шерлок чуть было не рассмеялся. Он хотел лишь получить доказательства.  
  
\- Это для эксперимента, миссис Хадсон.  
\- Что? Но, Шерлок…  
  
Шерлок вздохнул. Он и правда очень ценил миссис Хадсон, но иногда она могла доводить нервы до предела. Шерлок уже начинал нервничать.  
  
Была ли это мысль, что Джон его может поцеловать?  
  
Или это была вина миссис Хадсон – с её речами о любви?  
  
По мнению Шерлока, любовь была одним из самых переоцененных мифов человечества. В лучшем случае это был один из трюков эволюции, чтобы Человек Разумный не использовал своих собственных детей в качестве удобного источника питания.  
  
Но нельзя было отрицать, что Шерлок был взволнован. Не так сильно, как перед самым решением дела, но очень близко к этому.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел отсутствующим взглядом на бокал вина, который все еще держал в руке. Он решительно припал к нему губами и допил все за один глоток. И сразу пожалел об этом.  
  
Мята.  
  
Ему срочно нужно было мятное драже.  
  
Всё-таки он не хотел ставить под угрозу свой план из-за неприятного запаха изо рта.  
  
* * *  
  
Час спустя Джон с Шерлоком стояли перед дверью в свою квартиру.  
  
Быстро осмотревшись, Шерлок убедился, что миссис Хадсон проследовала всем его указаниям, и сейчас они стояли прямо под омелой.  
  
Тем временем Джон открыл дверь и замешкался.   
  
\- Шерлок, почему ты остановился? Дверь открыта, – непонимающе спросил Джон. – Ты же так спешил домой.  
  
Это почему-то так удивило Шерлока, что ему в голову не приходило никакого ответа. Он просто стоял и пытался сохранить свое высокомерное выражение лица.   
  
Джон осмотрелся, наверно, в поисках объяснения поведения Шерлока. Джон… всегда такой практичный. Всегда в поисках внешнего раздражителя. Наконец он обнаружил омелу.  
  
\- Ты стоишь под омелой, – заметил Джон.  
  
Шерлок не смог сделать ничего другого, кроме как закатить глаза.   
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я этого не знал? – нетерпеливо сказал он.  
  
Джон смотрел на него с недоверием.  
  
\- Ты специально под ней стал, – он нахмурился. – Зачем? – спросил он потом.  
\- Это эксперимент, – ответил Шерлок. Это было первое, что пришло ему на ум, и он не соврал. Это был эксперимент. Он хотел получить подтверждение своих предположений. Ему просто нужно знать, правильно ли он всё понял.  
\- Эксперимент, – бесстрастно повторил Джон.  
\- Да, – сказал Шерлок и просто напряженно ждал. Он заметил, что губы Джона немного приоткрылись. Интересно. Ни в коем случае нельзя забыть измерить и пульс.  
  
Шерлок встретился взглядом с Джоном.  
  
Холодный, сфокусированный взгляд.  
  
Расширенные зрачки.  
  
О, и даже неравномерное покраснение на щеках, которое появлялось только тогда, когда Джон был взволнован.  
  
Сейчас это должно произойти.  
  
Шерлок заметил, что его собственное дыхание тоже участилось.  
  
Он решил, что это именно потому, что сейчас ему удастся получить подтверждение своих предположений.   
  
Джон сделал небольшой шаг к Шерлоку и приоткрыл рот. Потом он резко остановился, развернулся и пошел в квартиру, не сказав ни слова.   
  
Шерлок растерянно проводил его взглядом.  
  
Что это было?   
  
Ведь всё указывало… Все показатели возбуждения были налицо.   
  
Даже этот застывший немой вопрос в его глазах, который с такого близкого расстояния был отчетливо различим. Это выражение лица, как будто он видел что-то уж очень соблазнительное.  
  
Почему же он ничего не сделал?  
  
Шерлок последовал за Джоном в квартиру. Шерлоку было очень неспокойно, он чувствовал раздражение. Ему нужны были ответы. Джон как раз вешал свою куртку на крючок.   
  
\- Почему… - начал было Шерлок, но не смог продолжить.  
\- Ты и сам все прекрасно знаешь! – резко прервал его Джон.  
  
Какие у Джона были основания для ярости? Они были скорее у Шерлока, ведь все его усилия, приложенные к эксперименту, ни к чему не привели.  
  
Джон сжал губы в тонкую линию, а руки напряженно скрестил на груди.  
  
\- Конечно, я всё знаю! Именно поэтому… - сказал Шерлок, но его снова прервали.  
\- Ты остался стоять под омелой с той целью, чтобы заставить этим меня поцеловать тебя? Правильно? – спросил Джон таким тоном, как будто это уже было обвинением.  
\- Я… - снова Шерлок не смог продолжить. Это явно раздражало его. Обычно Джон буквально цеплялся за каждое его слово. То, что сейчас он прерывал Шерлока говорило о том, что он и правда очень рассержен. Но почему?  
  
Джон хотел его поцеловать. Но Джон был полон бессмысленных моральных принципов. С помощью омелы Шерлок предоставил ему отличный повод. Что же пошло не так? Это должно было сработать!  
  
\- Как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что я хочу тебя поцеловать?! – резко спросил Джон.   
\- Ты смотрел на меня в Ярде, – растерянно ответил Шерлок. Собирался ли Джон это отрицать?  
  
Джон ошеломленно уставился на него.  
  
\- Конечно, я смотрел на тебя, при чем тут…  
  
В этот раз уже Шерлок прервал его.  
  
\- Пока тебя под омелой целовала девушка, твои глаза были открыты, и ты выискивал меня взглядом, а не концентрировал внимание на поцелуе, – деловито объяснил он. Наконец все карты были раскрыты. Джон не мог противиться логике.  
\- Откуда… - начал Джон, но прервался, а потом продолжил, покраснев: - Ты не мог этого видеть! Ты стоял ко мне спиной!  
  
Шерлок поднял брови. Джон и правда сегодня так медленно соображает? Он тихо вздохнул. Хорошо, придется прояснить некоторые моменты.  
  
\- Джон… В комнате было достаточно зеркальных поверхностей. Я знаю, что я видел.  
  
Шерлок с интересом наблюдал, как поднималась и опускалась грудь Джона. Он дышал определенно быстрее и напряженнее. Все еще ярость? Или же бессознательное признание неизбежной капитуляции?   
  
\- И это привело тебя к блестящему заключению, что я бы с удовольствием тебя поцеловал?! – воскликнул Джон, уже не сдерживая ярость. – Вычислил?!  
  
Шерлок взглянул на него еще более удивленно. Что же происходило в этот вечер с Джоном?  
  
\- Это единственное логическое…  
\- Я – не эксперимент! – воскликнул Джон так громко, что Шерлок почувствовал звон в ушах. Пока Шерлок успел среагировать, Джон уже был на пути в свою комнату.   
  
Шерлоку не удалось его остановить, и дверь громко захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.  
  
Поведение Джона было для детектива загадкой. Вместо того чтобы быть поцелованным, Шерлок стоял перед дверью, словно отверженный любовник в третьесортном спектакле. Ладно, Джон закрыл дверь на замок, это было слышно. Что обычно делают в таком случае?  
  
Шерлок никогда не был в подобной ситуации, но он знал, что Джон любил разговаривать. Он бы точно с ним хотел это обговорить.   
  
Шерлок поднял руку и тихо постучал в дверь.  
  
\- Джон? – тихо и, как надеялся, миролюбиво позвал он.  
\- Нет! – послышалось в ответ.  
  
Шерлок раздосадовано смотрел на дверь.  
  
Почему сегодня все пошло не так, как он рассчитывал? Джон явно был в ужасном настроении. Наверно, стоит попробовать завтра. С другой стороны… с этой неизвестностью он вряд ли сможет вообще уснуть сегодня. Это как с теми таблетками таксиста. По сей день ему не давала покоя эта загадка. Выбрал ли он тогда хорошую или плохую? Из-за выстрела Джона обе таблетки оказались на полу и никак не получилось бы узнать, какую из них выбрал Шерлок.  
  
Джон.  
  
Ах, да.  
  
Шерлок рывком вернулся в реальность.  
  
Он совершенно отвлекся.  
  
Шерлок решил, что сегодня нужно все прояснить. Вариант держать в голове еще одну загадку вместе с теми таблетками даже не подлежал рассмотрению.   
  
Он снова постучал в дверь. В этот раз увереннее.  
  
\- Джон, я…  
\- Нет!  
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и достал из кармана брюк кредитную карту. Если Джон ведет себя так бессмысленно, то ничего другого не остается, как взломать этот замок.  
  
Но стоило Шерлоку нагнуться к ручке, как донеслось из комнаты:  
  
\- И даже не думай о том, чтобы открыть дверь! – в этот момент Джон открыл дверь, яростно взглянул на Шерлока и выдернул карточку из его внезапно онемевших пальцев.  
  
И снова дверь захлопнулась прямо перед носом Шерлока. Он выпрямился и прислушался. В комнате открылся и закрылся с излишним давлением выдвижной ящик. Послышался звон металла.  
  
Ящик.  
  
С аптечкой.  
  
Металл.  
  
Ножницы!  
  
\- Джон! – воскликнул Шерлок и облокотился рукой о дверь. – Пока ты не испортил карту… Она не моя! Она Майкрофта!  
  
Шерлок замер на несколько секунд и почувствовал, что в нем зарождается подобие паники. Было не так-то просто украсть кредитную карту у братца.   
  
Дверь открылась, и Джон стоял перед Шерлоком с довольно странным выражением лица. Он протянул Шерлоку карту. На краю уже был небольшой надрез, но никакого существенного ущерба видно не было.  
  
Шерлок взял карту.   
  
\- Ты хочешь этого. Ты знаешь, что ты этого хочешь, – сказал Шерлок.  
  
Джон смотрел на него, ничего не отвечая. На этот раз Шерлок смог прочесть в его выражении лица не только ярость, но и немного неуверенности.  
  
\- Хорошо, как хочешь, – холодно продолжил Шерлок. – Но я предоставлю тебе доказательства.  
  
Джон медленно покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, этого ты точно не сделаешь, – решительно и на удивление спокойно сказал он. – Я отказываюсь быть частью этого эксперимента.  
  
Из-за этой решительности в голосе Джона уверенность Шерлока немного пошатнулась. Но он поклялся себе, что так просто это не оставит. Он высокомерно приподнял подбородок.  
  
\- Посмотрим, – сказал он.


	13. Chapter 13

На следующий день Шерлок занимался тем же, чем и обычно, когда перед ним стояла неразрешимая проблема. Он проводил исследование.  
  
Он решил не тратить время на переодевание, так что с самого утра сидел в пижаме, а так как свой халат он не нашел, то сверху обмотался и простынёй. Он сидел за своим ноутбуком и сконцентрировано работал.  
  
Джон несколько раз его о чем-то спрашивал, но Шерлок его не слушал, потому что в какой-то степени отстранился от всех окружающих шумов.   
  
Чтобы больше не быть побеспокоенным, Шерлок дал понять, что Джон должен вести себя тихо.  
  
Удивительно, но в этот раз Джон и правда последовал его просьбе, и детектив довольно далеко продвинулся в своём расследовании, пока рядом с ним не возникла миссис Хадсон.  
  
Её скрещенные на груди руки были более чем явным знаком, что она взволнована. Шерлок пытался ее игнорировать, в смутной надежде, что она переключится на Джона, но она все-таки начала говорить.  
  
\- Шерлок! Что Вы наделали? – абсолютно растерянно спросила миссис Хадсон.  
  
Шерлок немного раздраженно оторвал взгляд от экрана и перевел его на домовладелицу.  
  
\- Миссис Хадсон, - не совсем дружелюбно сказал он, - Вы не могли бы стучать?  
\- Я стучала! – возмущенно ответила она. – Вот только Вы не слышали. Как всегда.  
\- Тогда Джон бы…   
\- Об этом и речь! – воскликнула она. – Джон ушёл! – она пристально посмотрела Шерлоку в глаза. – Что Вы снова устроили? Прошлой ночью я слышала, как вы ссорились.  
\- Наверно, он пошёл за продуктами, – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Он скоро вернется.  
  
К его удивлению миссис Хадсон вцепилась в его плечо рукой.  
  
\- Он пошел не за продуктами. Я видела, как он садился в такси. У него был чемодан, – у нее наворачивались слезы на глаза, и она промокала их фартуком. – Ох, Шерлок! Что Вы сделали на этот раз? Должно быть, это что-то ужасное, иначе бы он не ушёл.  
  
Ушёл?  
  
Джон ушёл?  
  
Почему он этого не заметил?  
  
Он снова продолжал говорить, хотя Джона уже не было в квартире?  
  
Проклятье.  
  
Все дело в этом ужасном лосьоне после бритья, которым Джон предпочитал пользоваться. Его запах оставался в комнате на несколько часов и так действовал на обоняние, что создавался эффект присутствия, даже если физически Джона уже здесь не было.  
  
Джон не мог уйти.  
  
Он что-то говорил… О, нет! Шерлок обхватил свою голову обеими руками. Он что-то говорил, вот только Шерлок не слушал его.  
  
Что сказала миссис Хадсон?  
  
Чемодан.  
  
Чемодан?  
  
В один чемодан никак не поместились бы все его вещи. Он должен будет вернуться, чтобы забрать остальное. И где-то наверняка должно быть оставлено сообщение.  
  
Шерлок проверил телефон. Ничего.  
  
Записка? От руки?  
  
Да.  
  
Но где?  
  
Кухня?  
  
Кухня.  
  
Шерлок подскочил и быстро пошёл в кухню.  
  
На холодильник была прикреплена записка, написанная почерком Джона.  
  
 _«Так как ты не посчитал нужным выделить в своем гениальном мозгу место для моих новостей…  
Я уехал на время рождественских праздников. Как и говорил неделю назад. У моего дяди Симуса день рождения, ему 60, и он пригласил всех родственников. Так что Рождество я тоже проведу со своей семьей. Если это не предоставит больших трудностей, то ешь хоть иногда. И выноси мусор.  
Джон.»_  
  
На Шерлока нахлынуло облегчение, и на какой-то момент ноги стали ватными. Облегчение? С чего бы это? Джон уехал на несколько дней и послезавтра снова будет здесь.  
  
Вечно миссис Хадсон устраивает шум из ничего!  
  
Шерлок радостно потер руки. Значит, у него будет еще больше времени на разработку своего плана битвы.  
  
\- Шерлок! – беспокойно воскликнула миссис Хадсон. - Ну, скажите же наконец! Что случилось? Он вернется? Он Вас бросил?  
\- Конечно, он вернется! – почти пренебрежительно, но уверенно ответил он и отдал домовладелице записку Джона, чтобы она смогла сама убедиться.   
  
Она быстро прочла несколько строк и облегченно сложила руки на груди.   
  
\- Слава Богу, - вздохнула миссис Хадсон. - Я-то уже думала, что да как… После того, как вы вчера так громко ссорились, – она обернулась, но Шерлок уже сидел за своим ноутбуком и забыл об окружающем мире. – Будет лучше, если я сама приготовлю ему ужин… Он же совершенно об этом не думает, – тихо говорила она сама себе. - Не то он совсем исхудает, пока вернется Джон.  
  
* * *  
  
Благодаря СМС Шерлок узнал, когда Джон будет дома.  
  
У него было примерно полчаса.  
  
Шерлок с пользой использовал время, пока был один, и раздобыл исчерпывающую информацию обо всех аспектах обольщения.   
  
Сначала он не мог решить, как именно добиться желаемого результата, но после просмотра бесконечной цепи статей в интернете наткнулся на сайт со странным названием «Искусство обольщения для чайников». На самом деле соблазнить Джона не было его прямой целью, но сам принцип казался Шерлоку довольно целесообразным и перспективным.   
  
Поэтому он и дальше проводил исследования в этой области и в итоге собрал все части механизма воедино. Шерлок был уверен, что капитуляция Джона была лишь вопросом времени.  
  
Его план состоял из пяти этапов, но ему казалось, что заходить дальше третьего даже не потребуется.   
  
В последний раз Шерлок окинул себя внимательным взглядом.  
  
Он расположился на диване. Опершись спиной на подлокотник, он уперся ступней левой ноги в сидение дивана, согнув ногу в колене. Правую ногу Шерлок свесил с дивана, так что ступня едва касалась пола. Таким образом, его ноги были разведены в стороны.   
  
Шерлок был доволен собой. Положение его ног автоматически переводило взгляд наблюдающего к паху и животу.   
  
В руках он держал скрипку, при этом развернув гриф параллельно телу, так что колки привлекали к животу еще больше внимания.  
  
Шерлок надел самые узкие, какие только нашел, черные брюки и свою фиолетовую рубашку, которую при этом еще и расстегнул почти до пупка. Его волосы были искусно растрепаны, а губы слегка блестели от влаги, тем самым приглашая. По крайне мере именно это обещала реклама бальзама для губ.  
  
Весь внешний вид Шерлока должен был приковать к нему внимание любого и как будто говорить «добро пожаловать». Но Шерлок надеялся, что Джон будет пунктуален, потому что как бы хорошо всё это ни выглядело, на самом деле было чертовски неудобно.   
  
Шаги на лестнице!  
  
Время?  
  
На десять минут раньше.  
  
Джон?  
  
Миссис Хадсон?  
  
Шерлок нервно простонал. Последние несколько дней она пыталась относиться к нему по-матерински. Большую часть времени ему удавалось её игнорировать, но она время от времени появлялась в квартире. Он помнит, как то и дело находил в кухне тарелку с бутербродами или остывшим супом.   
  
Нет, не миссис Хадсон.  
  
Шаги были слишком… Да. Скрип восьмой ступеньки был очень характерным.  
  
Джон.   
  
Из ниоткуда на Шерлока свалилось волнение.  
  
Волнение?  
  
Конечно… Волнение перед новым экспериментом, исход которого еще неизвестен, но выглядит многообещающе.   
  
Шерлок немного прикусил губу, чтобы стимулировать кровообращение. Раскрасневшиеся губы обычно сигнализируют о готовности к поцелуям.   
  
Дверь.  
  
Звон ключей.  
  
Ключей?  
  
Ах, вот, только теперь Джон заметил, что дверь открыта.  
  
Сердцебиение участилось, и Шерлок почувствовал ответную реакцию между ног.  
  
«Ох, пожалуйста! Только не сейчас!» - раздраженно подумал он. На этом этапе эксперимента возбуждение было ни к чему. Иначе данные будут полностью искажены. И почему только его член всегда искал самые неподходящие моменты, чтобы дать о себе знать? Джон снова заведет былые речи о манерах поведения, и все старание пропадут даром.  
  
Подумать о чем-то неэротичном. Срочно.  
  
Андерсон.  
  
Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул. Это было чрезвычайно эффективно.  
  
\- Шерлок? Ты здесь? – крикнул Джон.  
\- Гостиная! – крикнул Шерлок в ответ и рассердился сам на себя из-за зарождающейся в животе дрожи. Но это чувство уже и не было похоже на дрожь, а больше напоминало ритм сомалийских барабанов. Уже несколько дней он был свободен от этого. Если так пойдет и дальше, то ему будет просто необходимо содействие врача. Это – чем бы оно ни было – негативно влияло на его способность к концентрации.   
\- Надеюсь, что во время моего отсутствия ты не… - в этот момент Джон вошел в гостиную, и Шерлок никогда не узнает, как должно было закончиться предложение. Джон резко остановился, словно громом пораженный, и таращился на Шерлока с открытым ртом.   
  
Шерлок про себя порадовался. Быть может, эксперимент можно будет завершить уже сегодня. Реакция Джона говорила сама за себя.  
  
Все признаки возбуждения на лицо. Даже моргание замедлилось. Самое время, чтобы нанести завершающий удар.  
  
\- Да, Джон? – медленно сказал Шерлок, при этом сознательно понизив голос.  
  
Было видно, что от звука его голоса Джон боролся с желанием сглотнуть… Об этом весьма четко говорило движение кадыка.  
  
Шерлок чувствовал, что немного раскраснелся. Он с удивлением принял это к сведению для последующего анализа. Нужно быть готовым в любой момент. В любой момент Джон может сделать решительный шаг в его сторону. Шерлок знал Джона. Если решение принято, то обратного пути нет.  
  
Джон откашлялся и остался стоять на месте.   
  
\- Гарри передает привет, – хриплым голосом сказал он и снова откашлялся. – Я… Я распакую вещи… И… В холодильнике есть что-нибудь съедобное? Или… Надо что-нибудь заказать? Может, китайская кухня?  
\- Индийская. – на автомате ответил Шерлок и не мог поверить своим глазам, наблюдая, как Джон отворачивается и покидает комнату.   
  
Чувство, которое в нем нарастало, он идентифицировал как разочарование. Почему же план не сработал? Он должен был сработать! Глубоко утонув в своих мыслях, Шерлок растянулся во весь рост на диване. Его пальцы срывали со струн скрипки неизвестную мелодию.   
  
После интенсивных размышлений он был вынужден признать, что такой простой, надежный и легкий для понимания Джон превратился в загадку, и он уже во второй раз перечеркивал все планы Шерлока.  
  
Радостная улыбка заиграла на губах детектива.  
  
Загадка.   
  
Как прекрасно!  
  
По крайне мере до Нового года не предвидится никакой скуки.  
  
Ждать новых преступлений не было смысла, потому что в это время вся Британия как будто была объединена сентиментальностью под одной рождественской ёлкой… даже её криминальный мир. Шерлок знал это из своего же горького опыта.  
  
Увеличивался только процент разводов, и прибавлялось работы для скорой помощи в вопросах вроде домашнего насилия, которое чаще всего было связано с чрезмерным употреблением алкоголя.  
  
В общем, не происходило ничего, что могло бы заинтересовать Шерлока, всё вокруг словно молчало.  
  
Обычно в эти праздничные дни он просто позволял себе тихо страдать ввиду отсутствия внешних стимуляторов мозговой деятельности, но в этом году Джон неосознанно преподнес Шерлоку превосходный рождественский подарок: самый настоящий вызов для его гения!  
  
* * *  
  
 _Отчёт._  
  
Исследование объекта проводится в несколько этапов, с разными промежутками времени между ними. Фазы отдыха между этапами эксперимента составляют максимум три дня. Эти данные не должны быть ни недо-, ни переоценены.   
  
 **Этап №1**  (соблазнительная поза на диване) прошел малоуспешно. Это указывает на недостаток стимуляции. Этот параметр должен быть компенсирован в Этапе №2.  
  


___________________________

  
  
_Отчёт (продолжение)._    
  
 **Этап №2**  был проведен сегодня. Пока объект завтракал, были подготовлены все составляющие этапа эксперимента.   
  
Контрастный душ.  
  
Затвердевание сосков за счет смены температуры и улучшенной циркуляции крови.  
  
Волосы на голове высушены формально и приведены в беспорядок.  
  
Маленькое полотенце, наспех обмотанное вокруг бёдер.  
  
По верхней части туловища стратегически распределены несколько капель воды.   
  
Скорректировано движение капель воды по направлению к пупку.   
  
Бальзам для губ.  
  
Покинуть ванную комнату.  
  
Пройти через гостиную.  
  
Занять свое место за столом в кухне.  
  
 _Наблюдения:_  
  
Объект снова проявляет все признаки возбуждения.  
  
Но ожидаемой реакции не последовало, только просьба надеть халат, чтобы избежать простуды.   
  


___________________________

  
  
_Отчёт (продолжение)._  
  
 **Этап №3**  растянулся на большее количество дней. При каждом удобном случае появлялся перед объектом в одних боксерах.   
  
В окончательном варианте использовалась дополнительная стимуляция: нарастающая эрекция с заранее стратегически спланированным пятном от предэякулята на боксерах.   
  
Некоторые реакции в ходе эксперимента: моментальный побег из комнаты, отвод взгляда, сердитые возгласы вроде «Господи, Шерлок! Надень уже что-нибудь!».  
  
Этап №3 ни в какой мере не привел к ожидаемому результату и показывает эффект еще хуже, чем Этап №1.  
  


___________________________

  
  
_Отчёт (продолжение)._  
  
 **Этап №4**  
  
Это должно было сработать!  
  
Всё было идеально. Отопление было включено на максимум. До отказа. В гостиной было отвратительно жарко. На моей зеленой рубашке были пятна пота. Хотя я носил её расстегнутой, да еще и в комплекте с узкими черными брюками.  
  
Небольшая испарина над верхней губой и на лбу.  
  
Заблаговременная стимуляция сосков, чтобы они были темнее и бросались в глаза.  
  
Намеренно принятая (заранее продуманная) поза на диване.  
  
Объект вернулся из клиники домой и уже в коридоре пожаловался на «африканскую жару», после чего вошел в гостиную.  
  
Я согласился, что жара действительно невыносимая и солгал о каких-то неполадках с отоплением. Потом началась главная часть всего эксперимента.  
  
Кубик льда.  
  
Я его облизывал, посасывал, водил им по шее и груди. Иногда даже блаженно постанывая.   
  
Это, черт возьми, должно было сработать.  
  
 ~~Джон~~  Объект проявлял четкие признаки возбуждения. Это было видно из другого конца комнаты, и я точно знаю, почему он так нервно помчался в свою комнату. Ха!  
  
Дело действительно во мне?   
  
Убегая в комнату, он что-то тихо сказал, из чего я расслышал лишь: «Почему именно ты…»  
  
Может, он не хочет целовать именно МЕНЯ?  
  
* * *  
  
Новый клиент с документами и фотографиями появился на пороге 221б Бейкер-стрит в поисках Шерлока раньше, чем Этап №5 успел даже начаться.  
  
\- Вас шантажируют, – определил Шерлок. Ему уже стало скучно. Но это дело было лучше, чем ничего. Новый год уже начался, а с Джоном он не продвинулся ни на шаг. Наверно, пауза не помешала бы.  
\- Да… - сказал мужчина. – Да… Меня шантажируют.  
\- Что на фотографиях? – спросил Шерлок.  
\- Ну, это… - клиент замешкался.  
  
Джон решил встрять:  
  
\- Шерлок, нас это не касается.  
  
Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
\- И как мы тогда должны понять, что это те самые фотографии? – спросил он нервно из-за чрезмерной... Опрометчивости. Сначала он подумал о глупости, но Джон не глуп. Чаще всего, по крайне мере.   
\- Оу, – только и ответил Джон.  
\- Да, «оу», – мгновенно передразнил его Шерлок и снова предоставил себя клиенту: - Так что? Секс? Наркотики? Несовершеннолетие? Цепи? Плети? Женщины? Мужчины? Оружие? – нетерпеливо перечислил он.  
  
Мужчина сразу побледнел.  
  
\- Нет-нет, Господи, – парировал он, широко распахнув глаза. – Речь идет о моих фотографиях… И других документах, которые касаются исключительно меня… Видите ли… Я был… Я… Я не всегда был Джорджем. При рождении я был Синтией. Я сделал операцию и… По всем моим документам я давно Джордж. Но мой работодатель… Он не в курсе всего этого. Этот шантажист угрожает ещё и… - у мужчины наворачивались слезы на глаза, и он протянул Шерлоку фото молодой девушки.  
  
Теперь Шерлок был, похоже, озадачен. Наверно, он должен был стыдиться того, как поставил вопрос. Мельком взглянул на Джона… Укоризненный взгляд со стороны того. Осуждающий. Да. Следовало постыдиться.  
  
Шерлок прокашлялся.  
  
\- Есть еще какая-нибудь документация, которая могла бы нам помочь?  
  
Мужчина нерешительно кивнул и протянул Шерлоку папку. Детектив просмотрел содержимое.   
  
Копия свидетельства о рождении, некоторые другие документы и письмо от шантажиста.  
  
\- Хорошо, есть всё необходимое. Мы позаботимся об этом и свяжемся с Вами в течение следующих нескольких дней, – Шерлок встал и протянул клиенту руку.   
  
Мужчина благодарно её пожал.  
  
\- Вам это удастся?  
  
Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
\- Можете на это рассчитывать.  
  
Когда клиент ушел, Джон спросил:  
  
\- Ты знаешь, кто ему угрожает?   
\- Есть некоторые идеи, – ответил Шерлок и сел за свой ноутбук.  
\- И?  
\- Что «и»? – рассеянно спросил Шерлок в ответ.  
\- Не хочешь рассказать? Или мне придется снова задыхаясь просто бегать за тобой? – язвительно заметил Джон.  
  
Эти слова вызвали на лице Шерлока улыбку.  
  
По крайне мере Джон все еще хотел работать вместе. Это уже хорошо. Надо постараться ответить тем же.  
  
\- В настоящее время есть три или четыре серьезных «торговца секретами», – сказал наконец Шерлок. – Это должен быть один из них… И на этот счет у меня тоже есть кое-какие мысли. Это может быть Чарли Милвертон.* Есть настроение, чтобы немного нарушить закон? Всё-таки это может быть опасно.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Опасно? Волшебное слово! Ты прекрасно знаешь, как мной манипулировать.  
  
Улыбка Шерлока быстро исчезла. «Если бы», - невесело подумал он.  
  
* * *  
  
Уже через три дня Джон и Шерлок бежали от полиции после не совсем удачного ограбления Милвертона.   
  
Шерлок бежал впереди, а Джон за ним, едва не наступая другу на пятки.   
  
Звук сирены, разрывающий ночную тишину, звучал слишком близко.   
  
Мозг Шерлока лихорадочно искал выход. Перед глазами стоял план лондонских дорог. Им срочно нужно было исчезнуть с главной улицы.  
  
Налево.  
  
Пожарная лестница.  
  
Сломана.  
  
Проклятье!  
  
По прямой.   
  
Изгородь.  
  
Дальше.  
  
Снова эти сирены! Они никогда не сдаются, или что?  
  
Тормоза.  
  
Хлопок двери.  
  
Ботинки.  
  
Две пары.  
  
Туман.  
  
Слежка пешком.  
  
Направо.   
  
Лестница.  
  
Задний двор.  
  
Гараж.  
  
Направо.  
  
Отлично. Первое предупреждение.  
  
  
\- Стоять! Полиция!   
  
\- Шерлок! Сделай что-нибудь!  
  
  
Еще лучше. Паникующий Джон. Как будто это помогает думать.  
  
Сконцентрироваться.  
  
Налево.  
  
Через перекресток.  
  
Сигналы автомобилей.  
  
  
\- Шерлок!  
  
\- Полиция!  
  
  
Направо.  
  
Паб.  
  
Кухня.  
  
Ошеломленные восклицания и ругательства.  
  
Повар. Следовало ожидать.  
  
Черный вход.  
  
Направо.   
  
Налево.  
  
Переулок.  
  
Мусорный контейнер.  
  
Прекрасно.  
  
Шерлок затащил Джона за контейнер, прижал к стене и они задержали дыхание.  
  
Сирен больше не было слышно, но бег полицейских слышался отчетливо. И вдруг прекратился.  
  
\- Где они, черт возьми?   
\- Без понятия. Они как будто испарились.  
  
Удаляющиеся шаги и затихающие голоса. Джон облегченно выдохнул.   
  
Только теперь Шерлок заметил, как близко они друг к другу находятся. Без предупреждения дрожь в животе Шерлока дала о себе знать. Сердце пропустило удар и во рту пересохло. Они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Стоит только Джону немного приподнять голову…  
  
\- Едва не попались, – сказал Джон и присвистнул.  
\- Да, почти, – ответил Шерлок. Его дыхание немного участилось, а в голове была поражающая пустота. Почему он никогда не замечал, какими насыщенно-синими и глубокими кажутся серо-голубые глаза Джона в лунном свете? И с каких пор вокруг его зрачка был этот тонкий светло-карий ободок? Его зрачки и правда увеличены, или такое впечатление складывалось из-за плохого освещения?  
  
Джон засмеялся.  
  
\- Зачем тебе только нужно было изображать из себя взломщика? – спросил он потом.  
  
Шерлок облизал губы. Нервничал ли он? Губы просто пересохли? Почему он не подумал о том, чтобы носить с собой бальзам?   
  
Потому что подобная ситуация не была запланирована.   
  
Может, и в этом была его ошибка?  
  
Он слишком много планировал. Слишком мало оставлено на волю случая?  
  
\- Зато теперь у нас вся документация, – сказал Шерлок. На самом деле дело его уже не особо интересовало. Губы Джона отвлекали, они были слишком близко.  
\- Еще одно удачно завершенное дело, – Джон облегченно вздохнул.  
  
На какое-то время наступила полная тишина, и Шерлок знал, что это был один из тех моментов, которые в фильмах (которые так нравились Джону) называли «магическими».   
  
Шерлок бессознательно приоткрыл губы и ждал… заворожено, задержав дыхание, и немного опасливо ждал поцелуй Джона.   
  
В этот раз всё должно было произойти. Это был самый подходящий момент.  
  
Но ничего не произошло.  
  
\- Почему ничего не получается?! – внезапно воскликнул Шерлок.  
  
Джон был сконфужен этой вспышкой.  
  
\- Что? – спросил он. – Что не получается?  
\- Почему ты меня до сих пор не поцеловал? – спросил Шерлок, как будто это был вопрос всех времен и народов.  
\- Зачем бы мне это делать? – возмущенно воскликнул Джон в ответ.  
\- Потому что ты этого хочешь! – упрямо продолжал Шерлок.  
  
Джон посмотрел на него таким спокойным, но оценивающим взглядом, что Шерлоку стало неуютно.   
  
\- С чего ты это вообще взял?! – спросил Джон наконец.  
\- С чего я… Потому что я проводил исследование! Это практически научно доказано! Тот фокус с кубиком льда я провел и в баре. В итоге у меня было более десятка записок с телефонными номерами! Они все поцеловали бы меня без колебаний! – он запустил руку в карман пальто, взял измятые записки и протянул Джону чуть ли не под нос. – Я мог бы быть с любым из них! Женщины и мужчины! Просто вот так! – он щелкнул пальцами свободной руки в воздухе.  
\- Ну, тогда и правда всё в порядке, да, – бесстрастно ответил Джон. Или это все-таки был сарказм?  
\- Нет, не в порядке! Почему это работает со всеми, но не с тобой?! – Шерлок знал, что его голос звучал отчаянно и встревожено, но сейчас ему было всё равно.   
\- Если ты этого не знаешь, то я уж тем более ничем не могу помочь, – холодно ответил Джон, и, как показалось Шерлоку, разочарованно. Потом он развернулся и пошел прочь.   
  
Шерлок смотрел ему вслед. В онемевших пальцах он все еще держал измятые записки. Во рту стало горько.  
  
Ему было холодно. Но дело было не в холодной ночи января, а казалось, что кровь внезапно превратилась в лёд, хотя еще несколько секунд лавой текла в его жилах.   
  
Дрожь и ритм сомалийских барабанов внутри утихли.   
  
Что-то изменилось.  
  
Он изменился.  
  
Теперь он не хотел, чтобы Джон его просто поцеловал.  
  
Он хотел быть поцелованным Джоном.  
  
Шерлок не знал, какая в этом разница, но так уж оно было.  
  
Еще никогда в жизни детектив не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным, как в этот момент. Он просто не понимал, почему Джон такой упрямый. Эта загадка уже не казалась забавной.  
  
Крайние обстоятельства требуют крайних мер.  
  
Каким бы противоречивым и отвратительным это ни казалось, но ему требовалось мнение со стороны.  
  
* * *  
  
В здании было прохладно, темно и пахло кожей, виски, воском для пола и традициями.  
  
Шерлок знал дорогу, хотя ни разу в жизни здесь не был. Ему просто сказали, куда идти.  
  
Он неохотно, но с мрачной решительностью вошел в комнату, где, как он знал, его уже ждут.   
  
\- А, Шерлок. Гора наконец пришла к Магомету.  
  
Шерлок презрительно ухмыльнулся. Как же он ненавидел этот голос. Гнусавый. Высокомерный. Тщеславный. Отталкивающий.  
  
\- Присядь же, Шерлок. Что же, мой маленький брат, привело тебя в клуб «Диоген»?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> *Чарли Милвертон - отсылка к оригинальному персонажу АКД Чарльзу Огастесу Милвертону, который известен по рассказу «Конец Чарльза Огастеса Милвертона» как "король всех шантажистов".  
> Само расследование тоже является отсылкой к этому рассказу.


	14. Chapter 14

В здании было прохладно, темно и пахло кожей, виски, воском для пола и традициями.  
  
Шерлок знал дорогу, хотя ни разу в жизни здесь не был. Ему просто сказали, куда идти.  
  
Он неохотно, но с мрачной решительностью вошел в комнату, где, как он знал, его уже ждут.   
  
\- А, Шерлок. Гора наконец пришла к Магомету.  
  
Шерлок презрительно ухмыльнулся. Как же он ненавидел этот голос. Гнусавый. Высокомерный. Тщеславный. Отталкивающий.  
  
\- Присядь же, Шерлок. Что же, мой маленький брат, привело тебя в клуб «Диоген»?  
  
* * *  
  
\- Не думаю, что ты решил вернуть мне мою кредитную карту, – заметил Майкрофт с самодовольной улыбкой. Он держал в руке блюдце с чашкой.  
\- Ты заметил? – спросил Шерлок, пока садился в кресло напротив брата.  
  
Майкрофт безмятежно сделал глоток чая.  
  
\- О, прошу тебя! – сказал он потом. – Разумеется, и я её сразу же заблокировал.   
\- Как только ты заметил её отсутствие, или как только я её украл? – придирчиво продолжал Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт одарил его угрюмым взглядом и с излишним напором поставил чашку на блюдце. Дорогой фарфор задребезжал.   
  
\- Ты мне вернёшь 1233 фунта и 17 пенсов.  
\- Даже 17 пенсов?  
\- Шерлок, избавь меня от этого спектакля. Моё время дорого стоит, – раздраженно сказал Майкрофт и поставил блюдце с чашкой на столик возле себя. – Что тебе нужно от меня?  
  
Шерлок перекинул ногу одну на другую, поставил левый локоть на подлокотник и уперся кончиками пальцев левой руки в висок.  
  
\- Он не реагирует, – тихо сказал он.  
\- Боюсь, тебе нужно выражаться точнее, – ответил Майкрофт после короткой паузы.   
\- Точнее, он реагирует, но не следует своим реакциям, – сказал Шерлок уже громче, явно не желая говорить прямо и начистоту. Тем не менее этой информации было Майкрофту достаточно.   
\- Ты говоришь о своём маленьком докторе, – сухо установил он.  
  
Шерлок скрестил руки на груди, желая подчеркнуть своё бесстрастное отношение.  
  
\- Он не мой маленький доктор, – ответил детектив.  
  
Майкрофт на удивление снисходительно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну, тогда бы тебя здесь не было. Твоя защитная позиция говорит красноречивее всяких слов. Каких действий ты от него ждешь? – продолжил он.  
  
С противоречивым выражением лица Шерлок опустил руки и поёрзал в кресле.  
  
\- Неважно, – коротко сказал он. – Он постоянно говорит, что не хочет быть моим экспериментом.  
  
По Шерлоку скользнул задумчивый взгляд Майкрофта.  
  
\- У тебя проблемы с чувствами, и ты пришёл их решать ко мне? – спросил наконец он своим самым высокомерным тоном.  
  
Шерлок застыл, а потом непроизвольно поднял подбородок.   
  
\- У меня нет проблем с чувствами хотя бы потому, что во мне вообще нет никаких чувств! – гневно процедил он.  
  
Удивленно поднятые брови были первой реакцией Майкрофта, прежде чем его выражение лица изменилось, и он так посмотрел на Шерлока, словно тот – лжец, пойманный на месте преступления.  
  
\- Для этого ты слишком яростно протестуешь, – наконец сказал Майкрофт с язвительной ухмылкой. – Может быть и такое, что какие-то чувства в тебе к твоему маленькому доктору…  
\- Он не мой маленький доктор! – вспылил Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и скрестил ладони.   
  
\- Quod erat demonstrandum.* В чём бы это не проявлялось, – так как Шерлок молчал и старательно отводил взгляд, Майкрофт продолжил: - Если ты набрался мужества прийти ко мне, то тебе стоит рассказать всё сразу. Это немного утомительно, и у меня нет времени, чтобы вытаскивать из тебя по слову, – довольно доброжелательно по его стандартам сказал он. – Я-то, конечно, мог бы…  
  
Шерлок на редкость смущённо рассматривал свои ногти.  
  
\- Я знаю, что он хочет поцеловать меня, – тихо сказал он. – Но он этого не делает. Я пытался его соблазнить. Но он всё равно этого не сделал. ОН ПРОСТО ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАЕТ! – закричал Шерлок. С каждым словом ярости становилось всё больше, а под конец руки были сжаты в кулаки и с силой упирались в подлокотники кресла.  
  
Майкрофт моргнул и дотронулся правой рукой до своего уха.  
  
\- Незачем быть таким громким. Мой слух пока еще превосходен, – осуждающе сказал он. – По крайне мере был до этого момента.   
  
Шерлок проигнорировал упрек и наклонился вперед. Он посмотрел Майкрофту прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Что я сейчас должен делать? – спросил он.  
  
Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на брата. В задумчивости он поджал губы и постучал пару раз пальцем по рту.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он… - он специально не закончил вопрос, но наблюдал за реакцией Шерлока на уже сказанное.  
  
Комната исчезла, и перед внутренним взглядом Шерлока появился Джон.  
  
Джон.  
  
Прошлая ночь.  
  
Они были так близко друг к другу.  
  
Но так недоступны.  
  
Поцелуй, которого он так ждал, и который не состоялся.  
  
Его ярость, его разочарование… и все те записки, которые он показал Джону, вспылив.  
  
Чего он хотел? Правда ли он хотел, чтобы…?  
  
В этот момент Шерлок понял, что даже если он мог заполучить любого из того бара, в действительности он не хотел больше никого.  
  
Он хочет только Джона.  
  
Но Джон его не хочет. Нет, неправильно. Джон его хочет. Но ничего не делает. Он просто ничего не делает!  
  
Это невыносимо!   
  
Он обессилено провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
Голос Майкрофта снова вернул его в реальность.  
  
\- Вот так, значит, – сказал Майкрофт, тихо простонав. – Мамочке об этом лучше не рассказывать.   
\- Не впутывай в это маму, – рефлективно сказал Шерлок, но в его тоне отсутствовал гнев, который обычно сопровождал эти слова.  
\- Знает ли твой маленький доктор, что ты хочешь, чтобы он теперь… Как бы там ни было… Был с тобой? – спросил Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на него немного озадаченно.  
  
Майкрофт выжидающе смотрел на брата, в его выражении лица отчетливо было видно любопытство.  
  
\- Не забывай, что у него нет нашей сообразительности, – сказал Майкрофт наставительным тоном, который использовал, если не хотел злить брата.  
  
Взгляд Шерлока стал сконцентрированнее, а выражение лица прояснилось.  
  
\- Поэтому он всегда говорит…  
\- Что он – не эксперимент? – закончил за него предложение Майкрофт. – Шерлок, я начинаю беспокоиться за твой интеллект, – сказал он покровительствующим тоном. – Хотя, ты же ещё никогда…  
  
Не пойдя на поводу у провокации брата, Шерлок грубо его прервал:  
  
\- Что ты мне посоветуешь?  
\- Я? Погоди, братец, ты просишь у меня совета в сердечных делах? – Майкрофт тихо засмеялся и позабавлено покачал головой. – Ты знаешь, что я об этом думаю. Я считаю, что чувства не особо…  
\- Выгодны. Я знаю, – глаза Шерлока сузились, взгляд стал ледяным. – Если бы я мог спросить кого-то другого, я бы это сделал. Можешь мне поверить, – презрительно сказал он.  
\- Ты правда хочешь моего совета? – спросил Майкрофт и отклонился на спинку кресла. Его локти лежали на подлокотниках, а пальцы были скрещены. Он явно наслаждался ситуацией сполна. – Так как обольщение прошло безуспешно, я могу предложить другой подход. Что-то старомодное… Почему бы тебе не уделить ему больше внимания?   
\- Что, прости? – непонимающе спросил Шерлок.  
\- Ухаживания, – уточнил Майкрофт.  
  
На лице Шерлока отразилось некое подобие отвращения.  
  
\- Цветы, конфеты, ужин при свечах? – потрясенно воскликнул он. – Майкрофт! Ты, должно быть, несерьезно.   
  
Майкрофт злорадствовал по поводу реакции брата и обдумал его возражения.  
  
\- Почему же, я абсолютно серьезно. Мне кажется, это именно то, что подойдет твоему маленькому доктору.  
  
У Шерлока буквально чесались руки. Как же он хотел парой целенаправленных ударов стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с лица брата. Но он ему еще нужен. Кроме того, он подумал и о мамочке. Она не была сторонницей того, чтобы её сыновья применяли друг к другу физическую силу. А Майкрофт бы точно наябедничал. Как всегда.  
  
\- Ты мог бы и просто сказать ему, что ты чувствуешь, – предложил Майкрофт.  
  
Шерлок решил оставить это без ответа и встал. Он был почти у двери, когда Майкрофт снова начал говорить.  
  
\- Ах да, Шерлок, тот номер с кубиком льда в баре… В самом деле, очень неприлично. Я могу записать видео с камер наблюдения на DVD. Вдруг тебя заинтересует? Или, быть может, твоего доктора?  
  
Детектив удивленно посмотрел на брата, а потом почувствовал, как щеки запылали жаром, и он начал дрожать от ярости.   
  
Ничего не сказав, он буквально вылетел из комнаты и громко захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
Чашка с блюдцем на столике снова задребезжали.   
  
* * *  
  
Ярость, разочарование и растерянность пронзали Шерлока, пока он покидал клуб «Диоген». Что на него нашло, что он решил спросить совета у Майкрофта?  
  
Что это? Любовь? Влюблённость? Потеря рассудка? Шерлок с отвращением поморщился. Он едва ли мог себе это позволить в своей профессии. Это он знал всегда. Именно поэтому он до настоящего момента избегал любой возможности иметь с кем-то отношения. До настоящего момента всё отлично работало. Единственное, с чем он установил связь – его работа. Но потом появился Джон.  
  
Шерлок закусил губу.  
  
Джон.  
  
Он действительно, как предположил Майкрофт, влюблён в Джона?  
  
Детектив рассеянно подозвал такси и направился в Бартс.  
  
* * *  
  
\- Я подумала, что Вы, быть может, хотите кофе, – робко сказала Молли и поставила чашку возле Шерлока на стол. На чашке был нарисован котёнок и розовое сердечко. – Чёрный. Три сахара. Как Вы любите.  
  
Она нерешительно топталась возле Шерлока, который пристально смотрел в микроскоп.   
  
\- Спасибо… - ответил Шерлок спустя полвека, как показалось Молли, не поднимая взгляд и не взяв чашку.   
  
Она знала этот тон. Гений был за работой и не хотел, чтобы ему мешали. Тем не менее она не могла просто уйти и оставить его одного. Она бы всё равно не смогла сосредоточиться на работе, зная, что он в соседней комнате. Всего лишь за стеной.  
  
\- Что… Над чем Вы сейчас работаете? – бодро попыталась спросить Молли.  
  
Шерлок раздраженно нахмурился и наконец поднял взгляд.  
  
\- А как это выглядит? – недружелюбно спросил он. – Молли, Вы вполне способны распознать кровь, если видите её.   
  
Молли нервно засмеялась.  
  
\- Да, да… Я имела в виду… Конечно, я вижу, что это кровь. Я имею в виду, что Вы ищете? Может, я могла бы Вам…  
\- Помочь? Нет, точно нет! – угрюмо ответил Шерлок. – Это моя собственная кровь. Вы, конечно, понимаете, что я не доверю её никому другому, – он коротко улыбнулся, но Молли узнала одну из его фальшивых улыбок. Он лишь хотел, чтобы она оставила его в покое.  
\- Да, хорошо… Но почему Вы исследуете свою собственную… - продолжила Молли, но замолчала, когда встретила пристальный взгляд. – Эм, да… Всё понятно, я потом еще зайду… Если я Вам понадоблюсь, я буду… Тут… В соседнем кабинете.  
  
Шерлок бесстрастно смотрел ей вслед, когда она как маленькая мышка исчезла за дверью и наконец оставила его одного.  
  
Определение уровня гормонов в крови и без прерываний было трудоёмким занятием, даже не его сферой.  
  
Он мысленно прошёлся по основным пунктам исследования, которое недавно прочёл.   
  
 _Признаки влюблённости и её химические индикаторы:  
  
Эйфория (дофамин);  
  
Возбуждение (адреналин);  
  
Шумоподобное ощущение счастья и благополучия (эндорфины и кортизол);  
  
Сексуальное влечение (повышение уровня тестостерона у мужчин);  
  
Повышенная выработка феромонов;  
  
Повышение уровня серотонина._  
  
Чтобы получить какую-то ясность и информацию о его состоянии, Шерлок исследовал в своей крови уровень этих гормонов.  
  
Когда все результаты были готовы, детектив понял, что влюблён даже с научной точки зрения.  
  
Если он учтёт другие признаки, вроде учащения сердцебиения и дыхания (он пожалел, что не смог проверить прошлой ночью, были ли его зрачки расширены), то результат можно назвать окончательным.  
  
Он влюблён в Джона.  
  
Как это вообще могло произойти? У него ведь нет никаких чувств! Ни у него, ни у его брата! Или он всё же не совсем такой, как его брат? Он немного другой? Немного больше похож на нормального человека?  
  
Перед глазами всплыли воспоминания с рождественской вечеринки в Ярде. В тот вечер что-то в нём дало о себе знать. Он не хотел этого признавать, потому что считал, что не обладал этим.  
  
Это было его сердце.  
  
Его сердце, которое теперь, по результатам исследования, билось для Джона.  
  
Шерлоку нужно было присесть, потому что ноги отказывались держать.  
  
С приоткрытым ртом и сумасшедшим потоком мыслей он невидящим взглядом уставился в стену.   
  
Он в самом деле влюблён?  
  
Этому нет никакого другого объяснения?  
  
Как себя обычно чувствует человек, когда влюбляется?  
  
То, что он чувствует и есть любовь?  
  
Шерлок этого не знал. Ему было не с чем сравнивать.  
  
Или, быть может, это просто страсть? Простая потребность тела? Желание, которое вызывал у него Джон, и только он может его удовлетворить?   
  
Шерлок знал, что согласно последним исследованиям мозга, влюблённость повышала активность отвечающего за инстинкты отдела. Из этого можно сделать вывод, что чувство, которое называют «любовь», в своем биохимическом корреляте очень тесно связано с биологическими инстинктами.  
  
Любовь или инстинкт?  
  
Шерлок не знал ответа, и пока Джон будет таким упрямым, он его и не найдет.  
  
Это было неприемлемо. Состояние, в котором он находился, мешало концентрации и делало работу просто невыносимой, поэтому это нужно как можно скорее прекратить. Всё было точно как несколько недель назад, когда его постоянная эрекция мешала работе мозга. Нет, это было абсолютно неприемлемо.  
  
И что теперь?  
  
Должен он последовать совету Майкрофта и ухаживать за Джоном?  
  
Цветы? Рандеву?   
  
От одной мысли об этом внутри Шерлока всё как будто ощетинилось. Никогда, никогда в своей жизни он не будет заниматься этой безвкусной халтурой. Никогда.  
  
Уж лучше собрать больше данных, которые могут помочь прийти к желаемому результату.  
  
* * *  
  
Спустя несколько дней усилия Шерлока, казалось, начали приносить первые плоды, как Джон начал что-то замечать.  
  
Это был тоскливый воскресный день. Снег, который выпал за последние несколько дней, под моросящим дождем превратился в серую слякоть. Шерлок лежал на диване и читал газету, а Джон как раз заварил себе чай и возвращался в гостиную.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты уже какое-то время не оставляешь в холодильнике части человеческих тел, – сказал Джон.  
\- Верно, – ответил Шерлок и спокойно перевернул страницу, но внутри него всё сжалось от напряжения.  
\- Почему? – продолжил Джон. Было ли в его голосе подозрение?  
  
Детектив решил вести себя как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
\- Ты часто на это жаловался.  
  
Джон засмеялся, не веря своим ушам.  
  
\- Ты даже никогда не обращал внимания на мои слова!  
\- Нет, я всегда обращал на них внимание, – ответил Шерлок. – Просто мне они были неинтересны.   
  
Джон сел на столик и поставил возле себя чашку.  
  
\- А сейчас вдруг стали интересны? Почему? – не отступал он. Да. Определенно подозрения.  
  
Шерлок лихорадочно размышлял, как можно развеять эти подозрения, потому что они совсем не входили в его планы. Почему бы Джону просто не порадоваться? Именно на это рассчитывал детектив. Но подозрений он никак не ожидал.   
  
\- Ты платишь половину за съём квартиры. Вполне логично, что у тебя есть такое же право на пользование холодильником, – ответил Шерлок.  
\- Логично. Вот как, – сухо сказал Джон.  
\- Что бы еще могло за этим стоять? – спросил Шерлок и опустил газету на колени.  
  
Со стороны Джона он встретил оценивающий взгляд.  
  
\- Если бы это был не  _ты_ , я бы сказал, что ты начинаешь осваивать социальные нормы. Переосмысление ценностей, – ответил Джон и сделал глоток чая.  
  
Шерлок услышал внутри себя уже почти родные зарождающиеся звуки барабанов. Это оно? Это и есть тот самый момент?  
  
\- А если и так? – осторожно спросил он.  
  
К его изумлению, Джон не смог сдержать смех.  
  
\- Нет, ты просто придёшь ко мне с какой-нибудь просьбой. – ответил Джон, успокоившись.  
  
Удивление настолько овладело Шерлоком, что умолкли барабаны.  
  
Джон ухмыльнулся. Должно быть, он заметил.  
  
\- Ты так ведешь себя только тогда, когда чего-то от меня хочешь, – бесстрастно сказал он. – Мы оба знаем, что для достижения цели ты легко можешь имитировать поведение человека, принимающего и соблюдающего социальные нормы поведения. Из этого я делаю вывод, что в ближайшие дни ты обратишься ко мне с просьбой, от которой, как ты сам решил, я буду не в восторге.   
  
Шерлок на это ничего не ответил, а только поднял свою газету.  
  
Почему Джон неправильно понял все его намерения?  
  
Наверно, ему следовало приложить больше усилий.   
  
* * *  
  
Четыре дня спустя Джон и Шерлок были на пути домой после расследования. Им пришлось ехать на поезде, так как дом клиента был далеко за пределами Лондона. Из частного зоопарка была украдена обезьяна, и они решили, что во всём нужно разобраться на месте.   
  
Теперь, когда дело было закрыто, они ехали в Лондон. К счастью, они нашли свободное купе, потому что Шерлок громко рассказывал Лестрейду по телефону свои выводы.  
  
\- Да, конечно, это был сын клиента. Откуда мне знать, где он сейчас находится. Это уже работа полиции. Свою я закончил… Лестрейд, это именно Ваша сфера, дело не только в украденной обезьяне моего клиента! Вы что, не знаете, что с этим делать? Да, и так ясно, что Вы ничего не сможете сделать с этой информацией… Мне-то всё равно! Но тогда не спрашивайте у меня совета ближайшие две недели. Посмотрите, что будет. Послушайте же наконец! Ограбление. Ограбление два дня назад. То, с которым Вы ни на шаг не продвинулись, но так и не обратились ко мне, хотя есть мёртвый охранник. Да, ювелирный магазин! Сломанный кондиционер. Возле него есть люк на крышу… Господи, конечно, он слишком узкий для человека, но в самый раз для дрессированной обезьяны! – на этом Шерлок раздраженно закончил разговор. – Не могу поверить, что можно быть такими некомпетентными, – простонал он, закрыв глаза.  
\- Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты болен? – через какое-то время спросил Джон.  
  
Шерлок удивленно моргнул.  
  
\- Нет, я только лишь… Нет. Я не болен. С чего бы?  
\- Ты ходил за продуктами, – неожиданно сказал Джон.  
  
Шерлок сразу напрягся. Не прошло и года, как Джон заметил.   
  
\- Да, – спокойно ответил детектив.  
\- При этом я тебя не просил, – задумчиво продолжил Джон.  
\- Да, – снова ответил Шерлок и непроизвольно задержал дыхание.  
\- Ты убрал из холодильника испорченные продукты и прочее  _несъедобное_ , – продолжал перечислять Джон.  
\- Вместо глазных яблок теперь есть место для молока, – ответил Шерлок и наблюдал, как друг глубоко дышит, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. Шерлок нахмурился. Что же творилось сейчас в голове Джона?  
\- Почему? – спросил Джон, испытующе смотря на Шерлока.  
\- Что «почему»? – спросил в ответ детектив.  
\- Почему ты стал себя так странно вести? Это просто неправильно! – раздраженно заявил Джон.  
  
На лице Шерлока непроизвольно отразилась обида.  
  
\- Почему со мной должно быть что-то не так, если я делаю то, что нравится тебе? – возмущенно спросил он в ответ.  
\- Потому что ты этого никогда не делаешь! – моментально ответил Джон.  
  
Шерлок нервно скрестил руки.  
  
\- Я думал, это тебя порадует, – чуть ли не воскликнул он.  
\- Так и есть, Шерлок… - улыбнувшись, Джон покачал головой. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы я застрелил твоего брата, то так и скажи. Но прекрати так странно себя вести. Это жутко.   
  
Выражение лица Шерлока сделалось, видимо, ещё угрюмее. Почему все его намерения неправильно толкуются? Он согнулся, съехав по сидению чуть вперед, и пытался что-то придумать. Что же ещё он может сделать, чтобы Джон…  
  
Джон прокашлялся, прервав этим размышления детектива. Тот мрачно посмотрел на него в ответ.  
  
\- Эм, Шерлок… Ещё кое-что, – медлил Джон.  
  
Смущенно отводит взгляд.  
  
Ёрзает.  
  
Прокашлялся еще раз.  
  
Сердце Шерлока забилось где-то в горле, и он выпрямился на своём сидении. Это то, чего он ждал всё это время? Джон наконец поддался? Он наконец признал, что…  
  
\- У меня завтра вечером свидание, – сказал Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал себя так, будто в нём не осталось ни капли крови. Он знал, что биологически это невозможно, но ощущение было именно такое. Сквозь гудение в ушах он слышал, что Джон продолжил: - Её зовут Эбигейл, и она за мной заедет. Она зайдет к нам, и я хочу её тебе представить. Будь добр, попытайся быть дружелюбным.  
  
Шерлоку казалось, что он снова тот маленький мальчик, упавший в озеро. Он тогда уже хорошо плавал, но еще никогда не приходилось очутиться зимой в ледяной воде. Он вспомнил, как эта влага и кусающийся холод проникли в каждую клеточку его тела и буквально парализовали. Он тогда даже испугался, что это конец, что он утонет… Именно это чувство овладело им и в эти секунды.  
  
Эбигейл.  
  
Как мог Джон делать с ним такое?  
  
\- Быть дружелюбным? С чего бы это? – холодно спросил Шерлок.  
  
Джон сделал то, что и обычно, когда Шерлок, по его мнению, вёл себя неблагоразумно. Он вздохнул.   
  
\- Она работает помощницей в офисе Ярда. Мы немного общались на рождественской вечеринке, а пару дней назад случайно столкнулись в магазине, – сказал Джон. – Она очень милая и нравится мне. Просто не отпугни её, как ты это сделал со всеми остальными.   
  
Джону она нравится? Казалось, жизнь больше не представляет Шерлоку никакого стимула. Только лишь последнее замечание Джона дало новую зацепку.  
  
\- Отпугивал? Разве я что-то подобное делал? – излишне радостно спросил Шерлок.  
\- Да, делал, – недовольно подтвердил Джон. – Каждый раз. И не делай вид, как будто для тебя это новость. Иногда я и правда думаю, что ты это делал намеренно.  
  
После короткой оценки всей информации Шерлок сказал:  
  
\- Нет, до сих пор это было ненамеренно.  
  
Джон снова вздохнул, но детективу это было безразлично. Теперь он уже не мог принимать во внимание, что нужно действовать в соответствии с просьбами Джона. Нужно было продумать план, чтобы как можно скорее избавиться от этой Эбигейл.  
  
\- Ты снова это сделаешь, не так ли? – спросил Джон, как будто услышал мысли детектива.  
\- Что сделаю? – раздраженно спросил в ответ Шерлок, потому что друг мешал сосредоточиться.  
\- Сорвёшь моё свидание, – громче сказал Джон.  
  
Губы детектива искривились в насмешливой ухмылке.  
  
\- Если ты и сам знаешь… - начал он, растягивая слова.  
\- И зачем вообще я знакомлю тебя со своими девушками? – прервал его Джон, и на его лице отразились усталость, нетерпеливость и непонимание.   
\- И правда, зачем? – съязвил Шерлок. – Может сложиться впечатление, что ты  _хочешь_ , чтобы я их отпугивал.  
  
Джон несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, так ничего и не ответив.  
  
Детектив снова скрестил руки на груди и углубился в свои мысли.  
  
Остаток поездки они провели в молчании.  
  
* * *  
  
Неделю спустя Шерлок стоял неподалеку от Мраморной арки и ждал.  
  
Наконец подъехал черный лимузин и остановился возле детектива.  
  
Он сел в машину, и её движение сразу возобновилось.  
  
Сидения были расположены таким образом, что Шерлок смог вытянуть и положить свои длинные ноги на противоположное, и как раз смотреть собеседнику в глаза.  
  
\- Ухаживания не работают, – укоризненно сказал Шерлок.  
\- Вот как? – без интереса откликнулся Майкрофт. – Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя мне пришлось ехать в объезд и перенести несколько встреч? Меня ждут в Найтсбридже.**  
\- Проблемы с Болгарией? – без интереса спросил Шерлок в ответ и с наслаждением наблюдал, как злится Майкрофт из-за его осведомленности о встрече с послом. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика:  
> *Что и требовалось доказать (лат.)  
> **Найтсбридж - один из самых известных и популярных районов Лондона.


	15. Chapter 15

Неделю спустя Шерлок стоял неподалеку от Мраморной арки и ждал.  
  
Наконец подъехал черный лимузин и остановился возле детектива.  
  
Он сел в машину, и её движение сразу возобновилось.  
  
Сидения были расположены таким образом, что Шерлок смог вытянуть и положить свои длинные ноги на противоположное, и как раз смотреть собеседнику в глаза.  
  
\- Ухаживания не работают, – укоризненно сказал Шерлок.  
\- Вот как? – без интереса откликнулся Майкрофт. – Ты понимаешь, что из-за тебя мне пришлось ехать в объезд и перенести несколько встреч? Меня ждут в Найтсбридже.**  
\- Проблемы с Болгарией? – без интереса спросил Шерлок в ответ и с наслаждением наблюдал, как злится Майкрофт из-за его осведомленности о встрече с послом.   
  
* * *  
  
\- Ухаживания не привели к желаемому результату? – сразу перевел тему Майкрофт. – Ужин, билеты на концерт не помогают? Странно. Мне казалось, что у него определенно такой романтический тип. Ты уверен, что… - он посмотрел брату прямо в глаза и сердито нахмурился. – Ты ведь ничего из этого не делал, не так ли?   
\- Если ты уже знаешь, то зачем спрашиваешь? – грубо спросил в ответ Шерлок.  
\- И как же ты ухаживал? На твой взгляд? – иронично спросил Майкрофт.  
\- Я убрал из холодильника глазные яблоки, – неохотно ответил Шерлок.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Я ходил за продуктами, – продолжал перечислять детектив.  
\- Даже так!  
\- И навёл порядок в квартире, – уже раздраженно продолжал Шерлок.  
\- Ах, да-да.  
\- Он считает, что я веду себя жутко, – закончил детектив и выглядел уже очень удрученным.  
  
Майкрофт глубоко вдохнул, а потом сказал:  
  
\- Ужин, билеты! Шерлок, неужели это так сложно?  
  
Шерлок молчал, а Майкрофт пристально вглядывался в его глаза. А потом он засмеялся.  
  
\- Ох, Господи! Ты боишься, что он тебя не хочет! Ты боишься, что он скажет «нет»! – Майкрофт достал из кармана носовой платок и промокнул глаза. – Это бесценно!  
  
Было видно, что детектив уже кипит от ярости.  
  
\- Я знаю, что он… - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
\- Ты боишься, что твои дедуктивные способности тебя в этот раз подвели, – прервал его старший брат, все еще смеясь. – Ты боишься, что ошибся.  
\- Я не ошибся, – не отступал Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт в последний раз позабавлено всхлипнул и убрал носовой платок.   
  
\- Но вероятность есть, и это тебя пугает, – твердо сказал он.  
  
Шерлок снова промолчал. Он невидящим взглядом смотрел в окно лимузина. Майкрофт снова окинул его взглядом и вздохнул.   
  
\- Вот что, братик… Послушай в этот раз свое сердце, а не мозг, – сказал он непривычно дружелюбным голосом.  
  
Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него. Удивленно, растерянно и сердито.  
  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это не сработает. Ты всегда был более… Сентиментальным, - сказал он.  
  
От яростного взгляда Шерлока лицо Майкрофта озарила самодовольная улыбка.   
  
\- Нет, таким был именно ты. И нет необходимости так испепелять меня взглядом. Не я таскал с собой везде плюшевого мишку, которого…  
\- Флоппи вообще не имеет отношения к этой дискуссии! – прошипел Шерлок. – И поверь, я знаю, что ты к этому причастен!  
\- Шерлок! Сколько можно! Не я украл твоего мишку!  
\- А кто же тогда?!  
\- Няня! – ответил Майкрофт и таким образом открыл тайну, которую хранил десятилетиями. – Это была няня.  
\- Няня? – переспросил Шерлок, широко открыв глаза. – Наша няня? Не поверю!  
\- Он был грязный, она его постирала. Но он этого не пережил, – кратко ответил Майкрофт.  
\- Флоппи не был грязным, – тихо сказал Шерлок.  
\- Она не решилась сказать тебе… Ты так любил этого медведя, – Майкрофт покачал головой, чтобы выразить свое непонимание и порицание.  
\- Ты всегда знал об этом. Почему ты не сказал мне, что произошло? – укоризненно спросил детектив.  
  
Майкрофт закатил глаза, словно прося у неба помощи, а потом снова пристально посмотрел на брата.  
  
\- У тебя была практически зависимость от этого медведя. От этого слабеет характер. Я преподнёс этот инцидент как стечение обстоятельств.  
\- Зависимость? – воскликнул Шерлок. – Мне было пять!  
  
Майкрофт прокашлялся.  
  
\- Не в этом суть. У тебя есть сердце, – вернул он разговор к первоначальной теме. – Ведь если бы у тебя его не было, ты бы не сидел тут и не дискутировал со мной уже во второй раз о своем докторе, а уж тем более о твоем медведе.   
\- Он мой лучший друг, – неожиданно сказал Шерлок. – Он вообще мой единственный друг. Что будет, если я ошибаюсь? Я не хочу потерять нашу дружбу.  
  
Сперва Майкрофт подумал, что Шерлок говорит всё еще о Флоппи. Когда он понял, что речь идет о Джоне, он испытал облегчение. Майкрофту определенно неприятно, что брат мучается переживаниями, и что он так уязвим. Эта открытость сама по себе казалось чем-то непристойным. Он был бы рад уже завести разговор о болгарском после. Это было бы куда менее мучительно. Но он всегда чувствовал ответственность за брата, и это чувство, вероятно, уже никуда не денется. Это означало лишь то, что он должен помочь Шерлоку.   
  
\- Но ты хочешь, чтобы он был не просто другом, – это был не вопрос, а утверждение.  
  
Шерлок, казалось, оцепенел. Он рефлексивно вздернул подбородок.  
  
\- Нет, если это будет стоить его дружбы, – Шерлок снова отвел взгляд к окну, и он выглядел таким потерянным, каким Майкрофт его еще никогда не видел. Даже когда потерялся Флоппи. – В самый первый вечер… Когда мы только познакомились… Тогда я ошибся. Я подумал, что он со мной флиртует и сразу отверг его. Что будет, если я ошибаюсь и в этот раз?  
\- Я не хочу этого говорить… - начал Майкрофт. – Но ты никогда не ошибаешься. Если тебе тогда показалось, что он с тобой флиртует, значит, так оно и было. Возможно, это произошло не совсем осознанно. И если сейчас ты думаешь, что он хочет большего, чем просто быть твоим другом, значит, ты прав и в этот раз. Я бы сказал, что он ждёт действий с твоей стороны. Прекрати играть в игры, братик, и скажи ему прямо, что ты к нему чувствуешь.  
  
Шерлок отвернулся от окна. Его глаза сузились.  
  
\- Я…  
\- Именно. Ты что-то чувствуешь к нему, – решительно прервал его Майкрофт.  
\- Я… - снова попробовал возразить Шерлок.  
\- Прекрати обманывать самого себя и избавь меня от деталей. Не благодари. Лучше позвони лишний раз мамуле. Она жалуется, что от тебя ничего не слышно.  
\- У него снова появилась какая-то девушка, – сухо сказал Шерлок, не обращая внимания на слова Майкрофта.  
\- Это не будет долго длиться. Как всегда, – скучающе ответил Майкрофт.  
  
К его удивлению, Шерлок покачал головой и горько засмеялся.  
  
\- Не думаю. Она упрямая. Я уже все перепробовал. Еще ни разу не удалось чем-то её вывести из себя. Она меня ненавидит, но и за Джона держится крепко.   
  
Каждый раз, когда Шерлок думал об Эбигейл, у него волосы на затылке вставали дыбом. Он с самого начала старался показать себя с худшей стороны, но её ничего не пугало. Джон уже трижды ходил с ней на свидание, но еще ни разу не оставался на ночь. Это не могло ничего гарантировать, но Шерлок знал, где Джон хранит свои презервативы, и пересчитывал их каждый день. Пока что не пропало ни одного. Шерлок мог рассчитывать на то, что Джон не станет использовать чужие презервативы. В таких вопросах он был несколько невротичным и пользовался всегда только своими.  
  
Воспоминание о вчерашнем вечере всплыло перед внутренним взором Шерлока. Он высказал Эбигейл такое оскорбление, которое, к тому же, придумывал на протяжении всего дня, что она потеряла дар речи. А Джон так вообще остался стоять с открытым ртом.   
  
 _\- Он не это имел в виду, милая, – сказал Джон, когда снова обрел способность управлять своим ртом. – Ты же не это имел в виду! – сказал он уже Шерлоку.  
\- Как же, именно это! – с вызовом ответил Шерлок.  
  
Эбигейл бросила на него взгляд из-за спины Джона, ясно говорящий: «Умри!», а Шерлок в ответ только самодовольно улыбнулся. Но потом она «нацепила» фальшивую улыбку и театрально похлопала Джона по спине.  
  
\- Ох, оставь его, – сказала она Джону. – Шерлок просто очень оригинален._  
  
Эта женщина, должно быть, сделана из тефлона. К ней просто не «прилипают» оскорбления. Она определенно решила не упускать Джона из своих цепких лап, и всё равно, что станет у нее на пути.  
  
Шерлок не знал, что он еще может сделать. Он уже испробовал всё, кроме убийства.  
  
* * *  
  
Детектив сидел в своем кресле. Колени согнуты и охвачены руками. Он мрачно размышлял, опёршись подбородком о колено.  
  
День святого Валентина.  
  
Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
  
Полчаса назад Джон ушел на свидание с Эбигейл и оставил его одного в квартире. С тех пор, как он поговорил с Майкрофтом, прошло несколько дней, а Шерлок так и не заставил себя открыться Джону.   
  
И сейчас, наверно, уже слишком поздно. Джон ушел. В своих Трахни-меня-ботинках, со своим Трахни-меня-одеколоном и двумя презервативами в кармане брюк. Шерлок сжался в кресле еще больше, и чувствовал он себя просто-таки скверно.   
  
Он никогда не хотел с кем-то себя связывать, потому что боялся, что это неблагоприятно повлияет на работу. Он никогда не думал, что если связаться не получится, то это повлияет на неё еще хуже. Он едва ли мог спать, ничего не хотел есть, и даже самоудовлетворение больше не представляло из себя никакого стимула. Детектив знал наверняка, почему всё обстоит именно так. Чего-то не хватало. Получение удовольствия в одиночестве больше не приносило этого самого удовольствия именно потому, что он был один. Шерлок утомленно уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
  
Всё это время был включен телевизор, но Шерлок его не замечал, а тем временем началась музыкальная программа, которая не привлекала его внимания.  
  
«Сто лучших песен о любви» – или что-то подобное, явно идиотское. Всё-таки это День святого Валентина. Вдруг сознания Шерлока достигли слова песни, и он бодро поднял взгляд к экрану.  
  
“Oh, Doctor, doctor, can't you see I'm burning, burning”  
  
Шерлок горько усмехнулся. Доктор Джон Ватсон определенно более опытен в любви, чем он. Джон… почему он не замечает, как сгорает Шерлок? Как это можно показать ещё яснее? Он и правда должен просто высказать всё ему в лицо?  
  
“Oh, Doctor, doctor, is this love I'm feeling?”  
  
Является ли правда любовью то, что он испытывает к Джону? Откуда ему знать? Он никогда не любил, и если любовь действительно так ужасна по ощущениям, как то, что с Шерлоком происходит, то он ничего не упустил и с удовольствием отказывался бы от этого и дальше.  
  
И всё-таки… Любит ли он?  
  
Сейчас Шерлок должен был включить свой разум на максимум.  
  
 _Если исключить невозможное, то, что останется, и будет правдой, сколь бы невероятным оно ни казалось._  
  
Шерлок ещё раз прошелся по всем фактам. Каждый жест, каждое слово, каждая реакция. Исключаем все невозможное, пока не останется только истина.  
  
Он любит Джона Ватсона.  
  
Это был именно тот момент, когда Шерлок прекратил вводить самого себя в заблуждение.  
  
“Please don't go, no please don't go  
Cause I don't want to stay here on my own”  
  
Детектив едва ли подумал о том, что Джон, возможно, сейчас действительно хочет Эбигейл, и что она, быть может, лучшая кандидатура для него, чем Шерлок. Но если Шерлок что-то хотел, то он это получал. Способность отрекаться от чего-либо никогда не была сильной стороной детектива. Это благородная роль, но отречение от такого дорогого было не для него.  
  
Он любит Джона. И теперь он его вернёт.  
  
“Fever breathe your love on me  
Take away my name  
Fever lay your hands on me  
Never be the same  
Come with me and make believe  
We can travel to eternity”  
  
Последние строки песни всё еще звучали в голове Шерлока, пока он через какое-то время надел пальто и отправился в ресторан, в котором Джон зарезервировал столик. Барабаны внутри Шерлока стучали в ритм с его шагами, когда он покинул дом.  
  
* * *   
  
Джон был рад этому вечеру, и для этого были все основания, ведь сегодня они с Эбигейл, скорее всего, перейдут к чему-то более интимному, чем пара целомудренных поцелуев, на которых они до сих пор останавливались. Во-первых, это было уже четвертое свидание, а во-вторых, это еще и Валентинов День.  
  
Он был рад провести вечер без Шерлока, который в последние дни вел себя более, чем скверно. Если бы Джон не знал друга, то подумал бы, что тот ревнует его к новой подружке.  
  
Но, наверно, причиной такого поведения были его обычные перепады настроения. Так же внезапно, как детектив прекратил изнурять Джона рассуждениями на тему секса, так же неожиданно он вдруг прекратил нападки в сторону Эбигейл. Джон едва ли мог быть уверен, что так все и останется, потому что он достаточно долго знает Шерлока. Хотя, зная Шерлока, трудно судить только по тому, как долго они друг друга знают. Ему просто вскоре может стать скучно.  
  
Всё-таки Джон должен был признать, что соблазнительный Шерлок был для его стойкости очень трудным испытанием. Не единожды ему приходилось буквально дернуть стоп-кран, чтобы тот час же не наброситься на друга. Ему удавалось это каждый раз, вспоминая о научных мотивах Шерлока, хотя оказавшись на расстоянии, он до смерти жалел об этом.   
  
Эбигейл казалась ему подарком небес. Это было именно то время, когда ему нужно снова завести подружку. Он не мог сидеть целый день дома и размышлять о своей несчастной и неутомимой страсти в лице лучшего друга. Чаще всего ему не удавалось обойтись одними рассуждениями… Чаще всего его мысли превращались в нелепые мечты, которые приходилось заканчивать либо ледяным душем, либо же самоудовлетворением. Выходка с кубиком льда была до одури эротичной.  
  
Во-первых, вся ситуация уже казалась нездоровой, а во-вторых, так больше не могло продолжаться. Шерлок хотел лишь экспериментировать, а Джон хотел… чего-то другого. Он и хотел бы сформулировать свои желания в мысли, но потом понял, что со временем невозможность исполнить эти желания сделали бы всё только мрачнее. Он наконец решил оставить Шерлока позади, в эмоциональном плане. Это всё не предвидело ничего хорошего и не оставляло никакой надежды.  
  
Поэтому доктор Джон Ватсон решил найти новую подружку, и буквально на следующий день встретил на своем пути Эбигейл. И хотя Шерлок вёл себя просто отвратительно, она всё еще была здесь. За это Джон буквально отдал ей дань восхищения.   
  
Джон взял свой бокал с шампанским и, улыбнувшись, протянул его Эбигейл. Она улыбнулась в ответ и протянула свой бокал, чтобы чокнуться.   
  
От мыслей о счёте Джона бросало в холодный пот, но во время подготовки к спариванию скупиться нельзя. Подготовка к спариванию… Ох, Господи! Он уже думает как Шерлок!  
  
Ресторан Джон выбирал очень тщательно. Он был не настолько элегантным, чтобы быть слишком дорогим, но все равно всё было на высоком уровне, даже униформа официантов казалась дороже костюмов некоторых гостей. Это не была одна из тех маленьких закусочных, в которых, казалось, только и звучало от клиентов: «Я плачу, а ты выполняй свою работу». Нет, это было не в стиле Джона. Зал был большой и достаточно освещенный для того, чтобы женщины чувствовали себя уютно, а мужчины могли изучать меню.  
  
Выбор казался Джону отличным, они с Эбигейл были в приподнятом настроении, и её рука уже не раз коснулась его руки.  
  
Официант как раз убирал тарелки с закуской, когда улыбка Эбигейл вдруг пропала, и она лишь простонала: «Ох, нет…»  
  
\- В чём дело? – обеспокоенно спросил Джон. Может, устрицы были недостаточно хороши?  
\- Посмотри, кто пришёл, – ответила Эбигейл с неприкрытым отвращением и кивнула в сторону входной двери.  
  
Джон сидел спиной к двери, так что ему пришлось обернуться, и он увидел знакомую худую фигуру в виде своего друга, который выискивал его глазами.  
  
Это был поистине драматичный выход. Распахнутое длинное пальто, полы которого при ходьбе колыхались у ног Шерлока, высоко поднятый воротник, синий шарф, раскрасневшиеся от холодного ветра щеки…  
  
\- Не может быть… - простонал Джон и встал. – Шерлок! – крикнул он излишне громко и привлек внимание не только друга. Некоторые посетители тоже начали оглядываться.  
\- Что ему здесь нужно? – прошипела Эбигейл. – Именно сегодня. Не может он хотя бы один раз…  
\- Я разберусь, – решительно сказал Джон и ему показалось, что это прозвучало очень мужественно.  
  
В это время Шерлок уже подошел к столику, за которым всё еще сидела Эбигейл, и остановился рядом с часто моргающим Джоном.  
  
\- Джон, – только лишь и сказал Шерлок и посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица.  
\- Шерлок, что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Джон.  
  
Но детектив проигнорировал этот вопрос.  
  
\- Почему? – спросил он вместо этого, и его глаза вдруг показались Джону слишком большими и яркими.  
  
Джон вдруг подумал, что Шерлок мог принять какой-то наркотик, и мысленно перечислил про себя ближайшие больницы, где кто-то есть на ночном дежурстве, и где промывание желудка производится не средневековыми методами.  
  
\- Почему  _что_? – спросил Джон в ответ.  
\- Почему ты меня до сих пор не поцеловал? – спросил Шерлок снова, повысив голос, и Джон краем глаза заметил, как посетители за соседними столиками прекратили есть и с открытыми ртами уставились на них.  
\- Шерлок! – сердито воскликнул Джон. Он был сбит с толку.  
\- Что, прости? – вставила свое слово Эбигейл. – Джон! Он сказал, что…  
  
Шерлок посмотрел куда-то в сторону от Эбигейл. Его взгляд был холодным и жестким.  
  
-  _Анабелль_ , Вашего мнения никто не спрашивал, – резко сказал он, а Эбигейл хватала ртом воздух от возмущения.  
\- Джон! – воскликнула она тоном, который явно подразумевал «сделай уже что-нибудь!».  
\- Её зовут Эбигейл, и ты это прекрасно знаешь! – наступал Джон на Шерлока.  
  
Шерлок снова обратил свой взгляд на Джона. Проницательный… пронзительный… решительный. Решительный? Джон моргнул и присмотрелся снова. Да, решительный. Определенно. От этого взгляда по спине Джона пробежали мурашки, и медленно… Очень медленно… Дала о себе знать уже забытая игра фагота внутри.  
  
\- Не имеет значения, – грубо сказал Шерлок. – Ты ответишь наконец на мой вопрос?  
  
Боже… Эти глаза… Джону казалось, что ему нужно за что-то держаться, чтобы его не затянуло в них. Как он мог всегда считать, что у Шерлока серые глаза? Или эта смесь зелено-голубого с пастелью появилась только сейчас? Словно лесное озеро, дно которого еще не успокоилось после ночной грозы, а гладь воды теперь покоится в лучах солнечного света.   
  
Наконец Джон помотал головой, чтобы снова обрести способность ясно мыслить.  
  
\- Быть может, потому что я не хочу?! Не подумал ли ты об этом своим гениальным мозгом?! – бросил он.  
\- Да, об этом я уже думал, – резко ответил Шерлок. – И я пришел к выводу, что ты этого очень хочешь, просто не делаешь. И я хочу наконец узнать, почему?  
\- Шерлок, достаточно! – воскликнул Джон. За это время их ссора привлекла внимание всего ресторана, но сейчас Джону было всё равно.  
  
Озадаченно Джон наблюдал, как Шерлок вдруг стал спокойным. Очень спокойным. Слишком спокойным. Но его руки дрожали. Кто-то другой не придал бы этому значения, но Джон знал его слишком хорошо. Шерлок мгновенно сжал руки в кулаки и поджал губы.  
  
Не считая раскрасневшихся на холоде щёк, он был очень бледен, но глаза его буквально горели. Словно огонь был внутри них.  
  
\- Проклятье! – в сердцах вдруг сказал Шерлок. – Ненавижу, когда Майкрофт оказывается прав!  
  
Пока Джон не успел среагировать, Шерлок плавным движением обхватил ладонями его лицо и, немного приподняв голову друга, поцеловал его.   
  
Шерлок взял в свои руки не только лицо, но и сердце Джона, сделав первый шаг. Шерлок надеялся, что эти действия смогут разъяснить то, что он не мог выразить словами.  
  
Когда его губы коснулись губ Джона, в голове ветром пронеслись тысячи мыслей, а потом весь мозг заполнила абсолютная пустота. Сначала детективу казалось, что он слышит, как его собственный пульс отдается в ушах, но нет, это были те самые адские барабаны. В его голове, в его сердце, во всем его теле.   
  
Шерлок дрожал, он знал, что дрожит, но не знал, почему. Нет, он знал. Конечно, он знал. Он боится… Очень боится, что выставляет себя полным идиотом.  
  
*  
  
В первые пару секунд голова Джона была заполнена чистейшим ужасом. Он мог думать лишь о том, какой спектакль они показали посетителям, официантам и, конечно же, Эбигейл. Но потом он опомнился, сконцентрировал все свои чувства на губах Шерлока, которые были такими мягкими и нежными, и так бережно касались его собственных губ, и забыл обо всём вокруг. Прежде чем Джон понял, что делает, он обнял Шерлока и ответил на поцелуй.  
  
*  
  
Когда Шерлок заметил, что Джон его целует в ответ и прижимает его ближе к себе, по его телу пронеслась волна дрожи. Облегчение, какого он никогда прежде не испытывал, буквально пронзило его. Из горла рвался всхлип, но он переборол его. И хотя его сердце колотилось, словно сумасшедшее, барабаны умолкли и были заменены тоскливым, приятным звучанием саксофона. Шерлок провёл рукой по волосам Джона, приоткрыл рот, и их языки встретились на короткий, пронизывающий током и возбуждающий миг.   
  
Возмущение Эбигейл вырвало Шерлока и Джона из транса.  
  
\- ДЖОН!  
  
И хотя от её возгласа Джон прервал поцелуй, его взгляд был прикован к Шерлоку.   
  
\- Шерлок, если это одна из твоих больных шуточек, если это всего лишь один из извращенных экспериментов… Клянусь, я прикончу тебя своими же руками. И даже не думай, что я не смогу этого сделать.  
  
От ставшего низким голоса Джона по спине Шерлока дрожь прошла новой волной.  
  
\- Я ни разу в жизни не шутил меньше, чем сейчас, – тихо ответил он и понял, что его голос звучит низко, томно и прерывисто, как и у Джона. – И это больше не эксперимент. Наверно, это никогда им и не было…  
\- ДЖОН! – воскликнула снова Эбигейл, и Шерлок сразу скорчил недовольную гримасу.   
  
Руки Шерлока легли на плечи Джона, и он сказал, не отводя от него взгляд:  
  
-  _Агнес_ , на этом Ваше свидание с Джоном закончено, и домой он Вас провожать не будет.  
  
Во взгляде Джона отразилось забавное отчаяние.  
  
\- Шерлок, её зовут Эбигейл, и… Ты же не можешь… - слабо протестовал он.  
  
Шерлок нервно вздохнул.  
  
\- Ладно… - он вытащил из кармана пальто купюру. –  _Анджела_ , вот Вам двадцать фунтов. Вызовите себе такси.  
\- Шерлок, счет… Я должен оплатить счет, – чуть ли не смеясь сказал Джон.   
\- Хорошо, тогда с меня сорок фунтов, – Шерлок достал из кармана еще одну купюру и, не глядя, бросил на стол. – Пойдём уже? – тихо спросил он Джона.  
\- Да, – ответил тот так же тихо. – Пойдём.  
  
Шерлок взял из гардероба куртку Джона и отдал её ему, а тот сразу оделся. Потом Шерлок протянул Джону руку, а тот взял её в свою.   
  
Когда они покинули ресторан, там царила тишина. Лишь когда за ними закрылась дверь, снова началось движение и шёпот, словно пчёлы загудели в улье.  
  
\- Пойдут разговоры, – сказал Шерлок, когда они, рука в руке, шли вдоль улицы.   
  
Джон тихо вздохнул.  
  
\- Да, пойдут… Если уже не пошли. – потом он остановился, обхватил Шерлока рукой за шею, чуть наклонил к себе и поцеловал коротко, но жестко. – По крайне мере теперь у них есть для этого все основания. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Песня, которую Шерлок услышал по ТВ – это моя «любимая на века». 
> 
> Thompson Twins - Doctor, Doctor
> 
> Прилагаю полный текст песни, и если кто-то хочет посмотреть видео (но в нём нет ничего особенного), его можно найти здесь:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APyl6Cnbfzw
> 
> I saw you there, just standing there  
> And I thought I was only dreaming yeah  
> I kissed you then, then once again  
> You said you would come and dance with me
> 
> Dance with me across the sea  
> And we could feel the motion of a thousand dreams (chorus)
> 
> Oh, Doctor, doctor, can't you see I'm burning, burning  
> Oh, Doctor, doctor, is this love I'm feeling?
> 
> Ships at night give such delight  
> We all leave before the morning light  
> Please don't go no please don't go  
> Cause I don't want to stay here on my own (REPEAT CHORUS x 2)
> 
> Fever breathe your love on me (breathe your love)  
> Take away my name (take away)  
> Fever lay your hands on me (breathe your love)  
> Never be the same
> 
> (REPEAT CHORUS x 2)
> 
> Come with me and make believe  
> We can travel to eternity
> 
> *
> 
> И небольшое уточнение по поводу музыкальных метафор.
> 
> Сначала Джон слышит скрипку. Это понятно, ведь Шерлок играет на скрипке. Но потом появляется и фагот. Фагот наступает в тот момент, когда чувства Джона к Шерлоку становятся серьезнее, глубже, выходят за рамки того, что было раньше. Фагот звучит тепло, дружелюбно, успокаивающе. Но и немного жалобно… С одной стороны, это символизирует доверие, которое связывает Джона с Шерлоком, с другой стороны, меланхолию, из-за осознания напрасных мечтаний.
> 
> Шерлок слышит барабаны… Это должно символизировать что-то скрытое, первобытное. Как и одна из сторон Шерлока, которую он никогда не проявляет и всегда скрывает, но носит в себе, как и все люди. Это символизирует, кроме того, некое постоянство и ритм. Гармонию и устойчивость. То, к чему всё стремится. Но в то же время это выражает тревогу и чувственность, не так благородно, как это делает его собственная скрипка. 
> 
> О саксофоне. После его изобретения, он в основном использовался в военных оркестрах. Еще вопросы? Кроме того, этот инструмент более «городской». Современный. Многогранный. Впечатляющий. Романтичный. Свинг, классика, военные оркестры, джаз. С саксофоном всё имеет свое лицо. Саксофон испытал на себе всё. Как и Джон.
> 
> С удовольствием предоставлю образец.
> 
> Это не может быть ничто другое, как песня Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street с классическим соло саксофона (сыграно Рафаэлем Рейвенскрофтом), которая начинается слегка меланхолично, но потом достигает своих высот. Для меня в ней всегда было что-то очень, очень чувственное.  
> (Текст песни не подходит к этой истории на сто процентов, но некоторые символы встретить можно).
> 
> Послушать и прочесть текст можно здесь:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsXjCp_f1h4


	16. Chapter 16

Шерлок и Джон шли молча по ночному Лондону на протяжении какого-то времени и как раз вошли в открытый парк на Паддингтон-стрит, через который лежал кратчайший путь до Бейкер-стрит, когда Джон вдруг засмеялся.   
  
\- Бедная Эбигейл, – сказал он и был вынужден закусить губу, чтобы подавить смех. Как вообще получилось, что он так чудовищно себя повёл и теперь совершенно не заботился об этом, потому что ему казалось, что он парит где-то в облаках? – Я плохой человек, – заключил он и покачал головой, потому что после такого вывода всё равно остался к этому равнодушным.   
\- Пф, - презрительно отозвался Шерлок. – Она меня ненавидела.  
  
Теперь смех было не сдержать.  
  
\- Для этого ты намеренно предоставил ей все основания, – сказал Джон, посмеиваясь.  
\- Я… - начал было Шерлок, но прервал сам себя.  
  
Джон всё равно это услышал и посмотрел на него. Взгляд Шерлока был устремлен четко вперед, но что-то странное было в его выражении лица. Он казался напряженным.  
  
\- Ты  _что_? – спросил Джон.  
\- Ничего, – выпалил Шерлок, стараясь выглядеть бесстрастно, но в этот момент Джон испытал что-то вроде облегчения.  
\- О… Ты… Ты ревновал! – воскликнул он. Возможно ли это? Конечно, это возможно, и Джону удалось одновременно почувствовать себя смущенным, польщенным и удивленным.  
\- Возможно, – против воли согласился Шерлок, стараясь не смотреть на Джона.  
  
Джон предположил, что Шерлоку, должно быть, тяжело такое признавать. Покраснели бы его щёки, скрытые за высоким воротником пальто, если бы уже не были таковыми из-за холодной ночи?  
  
\- Мне жаль, – сказал Джон, не раздумывая. Ему казалось, что извиниться было бы разумнее всего. Если Шерлок и правда ревновал, то своими свиданиями Джон неосознанно устраивал ему пытку. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Шерлок может быть таким.  
  
Джон представил, что Шерлок, допустим, проводил бы свои сексуальные эксперименты на ком-то другом… В его поле зрения мгновенно все окрасилось в красные тона. Нет, в этом явно не было бы ничего хорошего! Этому "кому-то" пришлось бы быстро удирать, прежде чем Джон вцепился бы в его горло. Видимо, они оба были ревнивыми.   
  
Джон снова посмотрел на детектива, как будто хотел убедиться, что перед ним и правда Шерлок, с которым он всё еще рука в руке шёл по Лондону.  
  
\- Полагаю, я приму эти извинения, – вяло ответил Шерлок, но Джон заметил его улыбку и облегчение, которое прошло сквозь эти слова. Он на мгновение сжал руку сильнее, за что получил в благодарность короткий, но непривычно мягкий взгляд.  
  
Джон чувствовал, как по его лицу расплывается идиотская улыбка. Он знал по своему опыту, что эта улыбка могла значить только одно: он до неприличия счастлив. Знал ли Шерлок, что творила с Джоном его более или менее проявляемая привязанность? Должно быть, да, при нормальных условиях, хотя Джон совсем не был уверен, что эту ночь вообще можно назвать нормальной. Давались ли Шерлоку здравые и ясные рассуждения с таким же трудом? Джон спросил себя, что может представлять из себя любовь этого восхитительного мужчины в сумме с его мозгом и пришел к выводу, что хочет узнать об этом из первых рук, пережить, наслаждаться этим.   
  
\- Наверно, некоторым мы должны сообщить, –предположил Джон.  
\- Что сообщить? – непонимающе спросил Шерлок.  
\- Ну, что мы… Мы… - Джон вдруг засомневался в словах. Кем они являются друг для друга? Друзья? Любовники? Партнёры? Пара? У них отношения? В поисках помощи он посмотрел на Шерлока.  
\- Что мы  _принадлежим_  друг другу? – закончил за него предложение Шерлок, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь в мире, и Джон от блаженства на миг закрыл глаза. Да, это о них. Они просто принадлежат друг другу. Никаких скучных и нормальных обозначений, никаких штампов. Они просто принадлежат друг другу. И всё.   
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Поверь, уже практически все знают об этом, – закончил он свою мысль. – Скорее всего, они поняли это ещё до нас.  
\- Ладно, – Джон попытался звучать беспечно. – И то, чтобы на тебя больше никто не мог… рассчитывать.  
  
Джон, однако, был удивлен реакцией Шерлока.  
  
\- Рассчитывать? – озадаченно переспросил Шерлок и остановился.  
\- Да, именно. Но с Молли я сам поговорю. Чтобы наверняка. Ты бы просто довёл её до истерики. И, наверно… Твой брат? – спросил Джон. - Когда-нибудь… Когда этого уже нельзя будет избежать?  
\- Майкрофт уже знает, – бесстрастно ответил Шерлок. – А Молли думает, что я буду пить кофе с тремя ложками сахара. Неужели так трудно запомнить, что я пью с двумя? Как эту сладкую жижу с тремя ложками сахара вообще можно пить?   
  
У Джона на мгновение зашумело в голове от потока речи детектива, но ему удалось уловить нужную информацию из многочисленных слов.  
  
\- Погоди. Откуда Майкрофт знает? – твердо спросил он.  
\- От меня, – немного неуверенно ответил Шерлок.  
  
Джон провел рукой по своим волосам.  
  
\- От… Ладно. Подробности мне понадобятся только тогда, когда он начнет вмешиваться. – Джон заставил себя дышать спокойно. Господи! Сценария хуже и не придумать. Помешанный на контроле и до ужаса назойливый Майкрофт знал, что Джон с его младшим братом… Нехорошо. Совсем нехорошо. Определенно нехорошо! Джон надеялся задержать это объявление, но уже ничего не изменить. Он еще раз глубоко вдохнул. – Ладно, – снова сказал он потом.   
\- Хорошо, – кивнул Шерлок. – Подробности только при необходимости, – потом он вспомнил еще кое-что. – И миссис Хадсон. Она должна обрадоваться, узнав, что нам больше не нужна вторая спальня, вот только теперь каждую ночь будет довольно шумно.  
\- Каждую ночь? – задержав дыхание, спросил Джон.   
  
Шерлок с намеком приподнял бровь, и от его соблазнительной улыбки сердце Джона сделало сальто.  
  
\- Возражения? – снова спросил Шерлок низким голосом. Казалось, что так звучит мягкий черный бархат.  
  
У Джона пересохло во рту, и он попытался сглотнуть, но безуспешно.  
  
\- Не сказал бы… - хрипло ответил он.  
\- Как там говорится: я теперь только твой? – с притворным удивлением спросил потом Шерлок, что снова вызвало у Джона смешок.  
\- Это для тебя слишком, не так ли, как же личное пространство? – спросил он в ответ и ухмыльнулся, увидев непонимание на лице Шерлока.  
\- Меня больше интересует, как ты будешь себя вести, потому что теперь точно пойдут разговоры, и мы должны будем всё объяснять как можно быстрее, – быстро сменил тему Шерлок, пытаясь компенсировать свой ступор.  
  
Джону казалось, что ему придется удалять ухмылку со своего лица хирургическими методами. Но сейчас он просто не мог от этого отказаться. Всё-таки это было таким редким удовольствием, наблюдать за растерянностью и непониманием гения.  
  
\- Больше всего я хотел бы… Не знаю… Вытатуировать на твоём лбу: «Руки прочь! Мой!». - согласился он.  
  
Шерлок одарил его удивленно-потрясенным взглядом.  
  
\- Господи! Зачем? На бесконечные свидания ходишь ты, а не я, – он нахмурился.   
\- Потому что ты… Такой невероятный, – ответил Джон. – Такой невероятный, умный, привлекательный, и… И это просто наталкивает меня на вопрос: почему я?  
\- Что? – непонимающе воскликнул Шерлок.  
\- Почему я? – повторил Джон. – Почему именно я? Ты сам говорил, что можешь заполучить любого. Просто так. – он щёлкнул в воздухе пальцами.  
  
Глаза Шерлока сузились как в момент высшей концентрации, но его взгляд всё равно оставался сконфуженным.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что ты для меня слишком…  
\- Что, если… - прервал его Джон и сам сначала не смог закончить предложение. Он испугался, что это может быть единственной возможностью спросить прямо, но кто он такой по сравнению с Шерлоком? – Если появится кто-то, кто… Моложе. Выше, привлекательнее, богаче, умнее… Лучше? - Джон глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, стараясь выглядеть бесстрастным. Но эти мысли просто пожирали его, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
С выражения лица Шерлока ушло напряжение.  
  
\- Для меня никого нет лучше тебя, – серьезно сказал он. – Джон, я люблю тебя, и так будет всегда.  
  
На Джона накатило такое чувство, будто он умер и сейчас летел на небо. Ему было необходимо неоднократно напряженно поморгать, чтобы осознать, что именно он только что услышал. Правда ли Шерлок сказал…  
  
\- Ух ты… Я… Ух ты, – заикался Джон и помотал головой, будто хотел вытряхнуть все лишние мысли. – Кажется, у меня какие-то сбои в голове… Это… Ты не мог бы это еще раз повторить? – попросил он наконец.  
\- Нет. Зачем бы мне это делать? – резко и немного отстранённо ответил Шерлок. – Это безвкусно и банально, и… Ты знаешь, что так и есть. Почему я должен всегда повторять очевидное?  
  
На лице Джона снова появилась эта ухмылка. Господи, да Шерлок должен посчитать его круглым идиотом. Но ничего не поделать. Увидеть страдающего от неловкости Шерлока и так было огромной удачей. Этот вечер стал для Джона самым настоящим откровением.  
  
\- Потому что время от времени хочется иметь подтверждение, не так ли? – иронично заметил он.   
\- У тебя никогда не будет повода в этом сомневаться, – ответил Шерлок снова таким глубоким голосом, что у Джона едва не подогнулись колени. Пока он пришел в себя, Шерлок уже нагнулся к нему и поцеловал осторожно, но в то же время и с нажимом.   
\- О… Боже… мой. Ты теперь… Ты теперь часто будешь так делать? – спросил Джон, когда снова смог овладеть своим рассудком.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся. А потом спросил с притворно-невинным выражением лица:  
  
\- О чём ты, Джон?  
\- Ты ведешь себя как последний ублюдок, а потом вдруг говоришь нечто подобное, что звучит как отчет о положении дел в государстве, но в то же время до жути романтично, что мне просто не хватает воздуха. Вот, о чем! Ты теперь это будешь часто вытворять? Тогда нам дома просто необходимы кислородные маски, – ответил Джон.  
\- Уж лучше делать искусственное дыхание рот-в-рот, – всё еще ухмыляясь сказал Шерлок, а потом обхватил ладонями лицо Джона, точно как в ресторане, и снова поцеловал его.  
  
Было что-то электризующее в том, как целовал Шерлок. Он был еще немного неуклюжим, но проделывал всё с энтузиазмом и очень сконцентрировано. Для Джона это было неожиданной стимуляцией собственного внимания и концентрации. Он вцепился руками в лацканы пальто детектива и прижал его сильнее, ближе к себе. Джон осторожно провёл языком по невероятным губам Шерлока, которые тот без колебаний разомкнул.   
  
Возбуждение вибрацией прошлось по телу Джона от этого приглашающего жеста. Эта очевидность, это открытое доверие, эта практически безобидная жажда, этот невозможный человек, который не задаёт вопросов, а просто берёт то, что даёт ему Джон…  
  
Их языки встретились, и Шерлок простонал, не разрывая поцелуй, а Джон почувствовал, как дрожащее возбуждение одной вспышкой сконцентрировалось внизу живота. Он пробовал на вкус, исследовал, наслаждался ртом Шерлока с этим чертовым языком, который угрожал свести его с ума. Если пару минут назад Джон сделал вывод, что Шерлок целуется неловко и неопытно, то теперь был вынужден признать, что он очень усердный и способный ученик.   
  
Когда Шерлок начал осторожно посасывать его язык, Джон прервал поцелуй. Он был вынужден его прервать. Еще немного, и прямо здесь и сейчас что-то бы произошло.   
  
Почти в центре Лондона. Посреди ночи. Посреди февраля и посреди открытого парка.  
  
\- Я… Я думаю, я не гей, – прохрипел Джон, пока всё еще держался за пальто Шерлока мёртвой хваткой.  
  
Руки детектива всё еще лежали на щеках Джона, но теперь отправились в путешествие по его плечам, спине…  
  
\- Поздновато для такого вывода, – позабавлено заметил Шерлок и начал покрывать шею Джона короткими, голодными поцелуями.   
\- Нет, я имею в виду… - Джон закусил губу, чтобы сдержать стон. – Наверно, я бисексуален, или… - откуда Шерлок знал, как чувствительны его мочки ушей? Ах, да, это же Шерлок. – Или просто шерлокосексуален, – хрипло закончил Джон перечислять свои версии. Он почувствовал, как губы Шерлока, всё еще находящиеся на его шее, расплылись в улыбке.  
\- Шерлокосексуален. Мне нравится, – прошептал он Джону в ухо, и по телу того пронеслась волна дрожи.  
\- Да, я подумал, что это взорвёт твою из без того завышенную самооценку, – подтрунивал Джон.  
\- На чём мы остановились… - сказал вместо ответа Шерлок и облизал ухо Джона таким непристойным образом, на какой просто не имел права.  
  
Потом он потащил его за собой с дороги, через лужайку, и прижал весом своего тела к дереву.   
  
Оба чувствовали возбуждение друг друга через одежду, и два вырвавшихся стона нарушили тишину парка.  
  
\- Шерлок! – потрясенно воскликнул Джон внезапным нападением и совершенно отчетливо почувствовал, что упирается ему в бедро. – Сейчас… Февраль, и мы в центре Лондона, и сейчас холодно… - к своему очередному потрясению Джон почувствовал холодные пальцы на ширинке своих брюк. – Мы… Мы должны сначала добраться домой!  
\- Да, должны, – согласился Шерлок и плавным движением опустился перед Джоном на колени.  
  
Прежде чем Джон понял, как это произошло, он почувствовал горячие губы Шерлока на своём твёрдом члене.   
  
Джон рефлективно закрыл лицо руками, будто так мог отгородиться от происходящего. Но то, что он притупил визуальный контакт, лишь усилило остальные чувства.   
  
Тихие, но отчётливо слышные постанывания, которые издавал Шерлок…  
  
Теплые губы, которые обхватили его набухший член, и этот невозможный язык, скользящий по головке так, будто хотел заполучить как можно больше.   
  
Страх быть обнаруженными только распалял фантазии Джона, усиливал и без того настолько сильно возбуждение, что он не помнил, испытывал ли такое раньше. Он медленно убрал руки от своего лица. Шерлок Холмс в открытом парке делал ему такой минет, как будто никогда ничем другим в жизни не занимался. Он должен это видеть. Он должен это видеть, чтобы в это поверить, чтобы потом вспоминать.  
  
Взгляд Джона опустился на голову детектива, которая ритмично двигалась вперед-назад между расставленных ног, и очередная волна экстаза прокатилась по его телу. Джон провёл правой рукой по волосам Шерлока, и тот посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Шерлок! Ох… Господи… О, Господи! – только и мог выдать Джон вперемешку со стонами.  
  
Глаза Шерлока были прикрыты, его рот медленно скользил по члену, потом какое-то время посасывал головку, прежде чем снова полностью вобрать ствол в рот. Он бросил на Джона твердый, бесстыдный, глубокий и полный самоуверенности взгляд, от которого Джон терял дар речи. Он облизал пересохшие губы, что Шерлок, очевидно, принял за знак, что снова должен вернуть в игру свой язык. Его веки задрожали, а потом он наконец закрыл глаза, пока его язык и губы продолжали ласкать Джона.  
  
Джон зарылся пальцами в волосы Шерлока, как будто они были его опорой.  
  
\- Ох, да… Да, Шерлок, проклятье… Нет… Не останавливайся, продолжай… О да…  
  
Джон качнулся бедрами вперед и запустил вторую руку в волосы Шерлока. Его оргазм наступил быстрее, чем он рассчитывал при таких обстоятельствах, что даже почти удивило его самого. Равным образом его удивила и выбивающая из колеи сила и интенсивность высшей точки наслаждения. И смутное осознание того, что он всё ещё чувствует рот Шерлока на своём члене, снова начинало подогревать возбуждение.   
  
Джон измождено опустился на землю у подножья дерева и выпустил из рук волосы Шерлока.  
  
\- Шерлок… - прошептал Джон, но не смог продолжить, потому что тот, вцепившись пальцами в его плечи, встал и поднял его за собой.  
  
Он обвил Джона руками в почти удушающем объятии. Уткнувшись лицом в его шею, Шерлок снова прижался к нему возбужденным и разгоряченным телом.  
  
\- Держи меня, Джон, – шептал он, обжигая горячим дыханием. – Держи меня крепко.  
  
Джон обнял его, крепко держа, поцеловал в висок и тихо простонал, когда почувствовал упирающийся в бедро твердый и горячий член Шерлока.  
  
\- Господи… Шерлок… - жарко прохрипел Джон и почувствовал, как по телу детектива прошла волна дрожи.  
  
Вздох… Протяжный и чувственный.  
  
\- Джооооон…  
  
Шерлок настойчиво потёрся о Джона, а тот проделал то же самое в ответ. Сильнее… Плотнее… А потом – стон, последнее содрогание и протяжный вздох. Довольный, измученный, почти облегченный.  
  
Шерлок немного отодвинулся от Джона и выпрямился. Его губы были темнее, чем обычно, и когда Джон подумал, что стало причиной улучшенного кровообращения, внизу живота снова начало зарождаться знакомое чувство возбуждения.  
  
Джон встретил хитрый взгляд детектива.  
  
\- С завтрашнего дня начинается твоя ананасовая диета, – сказал он и приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, ты знаешь? – вместо ответа спросил Джон.   
\- Кто я такой, чтобы возражать моему доктору? – ответил Шерлок, который снова выглядел расслабленным. – А сейчас давай пойдем домой, и там ты меня оттрахаешь до потери сознания. Я ждал этого слишком долго, – оживленно продолжил он и взял Джона за руку, чтобы повести за собой.  
\- Господи, Шерлок… - сказал Джон и высвободил руку, чтобы застегнуть брюки. – Я не думаю, что стоит так сразу…  
  
Шерлок на мгновение нахмурился, а потом ему в голову, видимо, пришла идея.  
  
\- У меня в комоде есть первоклассное эрекционное кольцо, оно должно тебе подойти.   
  
Он снова схватил Джона за руку, но тот снова её высвободил.  
  
\- Шерлок. Подожди, – было неприятно осознавать, но его мучило ещё кое-что, что нужно было прояснить, прежде чем всё будет развиваться дальше,  _ещё_  дальше.  
\- Проблемы? – коротко спросил Шерлок. – Оно дезинфицировано.   
\- Да. Нет, – Джон почесал затылок. Как он должен сформулировать свои мысли, чтобы не обидеть и не оскорбить Шерлока? - Это… Я имею в виду… Шерлок, что это будет? Какой-то секс-марафон? – наконец спросил он. – Шерлок… Я не хочу быть заменой твоим секс-игрушкам. Я знаю, что это вполне практично, потому что мне не нужны батарейки… - попытался он сгладить ситуацию шуткой. – Но… То, что ты делал на протяжении последних нескольких недель… Частота этого всего. Я не хочу быть наркотиком, и в то же время дилером твоей сексуальной зависимости. – твердо закончил он.   
\- Ты думаешь, что у меня секс-зависимость? – Шерлок смотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову.  
\- Шерлок, так часто, как ты…  
\- Джон, я проделывал это очень часто и испробовал всё возможное, потому что… Потому что я хотел пережить это снова. Я хотел снова это почувствовать… Это чувство… Совершенства, – в глазах Шерлока появилось почти маниакальное сияние, и Джон поежился, что было связанно не только с холодным ночным воздухом.   
\- Да, Шерлок, я знаю…  
\- Нет, Джон, дай мне высказаться, – Шерлок энергично покачал головой. – Это чувство наполненности… Я больше ни разу его не достигал. Ни с чем. Что бы я ни делал… Да, оргазмы отчасти были потрясающими, но всегда чего-то не хватало. Тебя не хватало. Ни разу не было так хорошо, как в ту ночь, когда ты впервые взял меня в свои руки. Когда ты был со мной, прикасался ко мне. А когда тебя не было… Была только пустота. Пустота, которую я сам не понимал.  
  
Так как Шерлок говорил в своём привычном стаккато-темпе, у Джона сначала загудело в голове, прежде чем он понял, о чем ему говорит детектив, и он неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ну вот, – сказал потом он, и Шерлок растерянно посмотрел на него. – Ты снова это делаешь, – Джон приподнялся и поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. Ему казалось, что он выглядит глупо, но слова Шерлока его тронули и, если быть честным с собой, возбудили еще больше. – Если бы мне только кто-то сказал, что Шерлок Холмс – неизлечимый романтик.  
  
Прозвучало презрительное фырканье.  
  
\- Боюсь, из всех семи миллиардов людей только ты можешь посчитать меня романтиком. Я лишь изложил факты.  
\- Ладно… Значит, я, наверно, единственный, кто изложенные тобой факты находит чертовски сексуальными, – Джон облизал пересохшие губы. – Так… Что там на счет эрекционного кольца?   
  
Соблазнительная ухмылка на секунду промелькнула на лице Шерлкока.  
  
\- Оно ждёт тебя дома, – просто сказал он и выглядел при этом очень самодовольно.  
\- Хорошо, – сказал Джон и сглотнул, потому что в горле пересохло. Чем больше он думал об этом эрекционном кольце, тем меньше он в нем нуждался. – Но перед этим нам нужно, наверно… Купить презервативы? – предположил он и спросил себя, почему он после всего, что уже произошло этим вечером, всё еще чувствовал, как щеки заливаются краской.  
\- У тебя есть два в кармане брюк, дома есть ещё три, – бесстрастно ответил Шерлок.   
\- Откуда... Ладно... Забудь, что я спросил, – поторопился сказать Джон. Он снова облизал губы. – Несмотря на это, - твердо продолжил он, - мы должны ещё…  
\- Думаешь, этого не хватит? – спросил Шерлок с исключительно научным интересом.  
  
Джон сдержанно простонал. И почему Шерлок так сексуален, когда «надевает» свою оболочку ученого?   
  
\- Ведь когда мы придем домой, я не уйду сразу в свою спальню, – сказал Джон тихо, но твердо. – Кроме того, мы будем находиться рядом весь вечер, всё утро, – он запнулся, чтобы на миг задержать дыхание. – Знаешь ли, я ведь тоже долго этого ждал.  
  
Губы Шерлока расплылись в радостной улыбке.  
  
\- Джон Ватсон, ты полон сюрпризов! Но нам не нужны презервативы. Вот, – драматичным жестом он залез рукой во внутренний карман пальто и достал оттуда согнутый вдвое лист бумаги. Он протянул его Джону, который пробежал по нему глазами.   
\- Это… - Джон сконфужено поднял брови.   
\- Мой анализ крови. Результат. Пришел вчера. Негативный, – коротко закончил за него Шерлок. – Твоему последнему анализу крови не больше двух недель, и он тоже негативный. Мы можем делать всё, что хотим. Не имея между собой ничего лишнего, – последние слова он проговорил Джону прямо в ухо низким голосом, что вызвало у того очень интересные ощущения.  
\- Да, хорошо, но…  
  
Шерлок нервно закатил глаза.   
  
\- Я уже очищен, если тебя и это волнует, – нетерпеливо сказал он. – Пойдем же. Я хочу, чтобы мы наконец сделали все как следует.  
  
От многочисленных фантазий, зародившихся в воображении от этих слов, по спине Джона прошла волна обжигающей, возбуждающей дрожи.   
  
Тем не менее, это выражение показалось ему неуклюжим.  
  
\- Ты не мог бы выражаться по-другому? – попросил он с надеждой на вменяемый ответ.  
  
Шерлок нервно вздохнул.  
  
\- И как бы ты хотел, чтобы это называлось? – раздраженно спросил он. – Половой акт, секс, половое сношение, коитус? – бесстрастно перечислял он. – Совокупление, проникновение…  
\- Ладно, – быстро прервал его Джон. – Хорошо, пойдем домой, чтобы сделать всё как следует.  
\- Так бы и сразу, – пробормотал Шерлок с очередным вздохом, который звучал как нервно, так и облегченно.  
  
* * *  
  
Джон не совсем помнил, как они добрались домой. Он помнил только то, что Шерлок буквально набросился на него, как только дверь их квартиры закрылась.   
  
На Джона обрушились в равной степени такие нетерпеливые и настойчивые поцелуи, что не хватало воздуха, и он уже боялся за свою жизнь. Он нечетко помнил, как Шерлок скинул пальто, не удостоив его вниманием, а потом возился с курткой Джона, пока полностью не снял её с него.   
  
\- Спальня, – прошептал Шерлок между поцелуями Джону в ухо. – Сейчас. Скорее, – он сильно прижался к Джону, который хватал ртом воздух, потому что Шерлок с натиском упёрся через одежду своим возбужденным членом в его, который тот час же начал проявлять заинтересованность.   
\- Боже, да! – только и смог простонать Джон, подчинившись порыву Шерлока, и они, спотыкаясь, направились в спальню детектива.  
  
Вдруг Джон резко выпустил Шерлока из своих объятий.   
  
В первый миг он всё еще был охвачен его энтузиазмом, но более прохладное помещение и внезапное отстранение от теплого тела снова включили его сознание.  
  
В паре шагов от него Шерлок бесцеремонно снимал с себя одежду. Рубашка уже буквально висела поверх брюк, были застегнуты всего две-три пуговицы, а детектив лихорадочно пытался справиться с поясом на брюках.   
  
\- Шерлок… Не надо, – сказал Джон так мягко, насколько это возможно.  
  
Тот рывком поднял голову.  
  
\- Не надо? – спросил он голосом, полным разочарования, непонимания и с небольшой примесью ярости.  
\- Не так, – успокоил его Джон. – Мы ни за кем не гонимся. У нас есть время, Шерлок, очень много времени, – Джон подошел к Шерлоку и положил руки ему на грудь.  
  
Шерлок смотрел на него очень напряженно и сконцентрировано, но в тот момент, когда руки Джона коснулись его груди, он закрыл глаза, немного откинул голову назад и с наслаждением вздохнул.  
  
Когда Джон заменил руки губами, раздался уже стон – глубокий, чувственный, эротичный, и Джон пожалел о своих словах, что у них есть много времени. Его желание возрастало все больше, когда Шерлок немного нервно провел руками по его волосам. Когда Джон коснулся губами одного из сосков, посасывая и игриво покусывая его, Шерлок выгнулся ему навстречу, и протяжный стон заполнил комнату, пройдя вибрацией сквозь всё тело Джона и сконцентрировавшись пульсацией между ног.   
  
Джон начал исследовать губами выше, касаясь языком груди и шеи Шерлока, и коротко укусил его за мочку уха, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
  
Тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на Джона. Во взгляде был вопрос, но и то безграничное доверие, та самоуверенность, которая лишала Джона дара речи и возбуждала настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, уже находясь на пределе.  
  
\- Сейчас, - тихо сказал Джон, - раздень меня. Я хочу тебя почувствовать.   
\- Боже, да… - прохрипел Шерлок и протянул руки к рубашке Джона.  
  
Последние три пуговицы сопротивлялись его нервным движениям, и он, проклиная их, просто сорвал рубашку с Джона.  
  
\- Эй, это была… - Джон хотел сказать «дорогая», но слова застыли на губах, когда Шерлок, одолев ширинку на его брюках, ловким движением пальцев обхватил его член. Хорошо… Ему определенно не понадобится то эрекционное кольцо.  
\- Я куплю тебе новую, – тихо ответил Шерлок, уткнувшись лицом в шею Джона.  
\- Боже, Шерлок, ты меня так до смерти…  
\- Кровать… Пожалуйста, Джон. Я не какой-нибудь застенчивый девственник. Ты не должен меня… Уговаривать. Я хочу. Я хочу тебя, сейчас, – его поцелуи в шею Джона превращались в покусывания, и Джон удивленно простонал. Боль была восхитительной. – Пожалуйста… - снова сказал Шерлок, и Джон вдруг не увидел никакого смысла в том, чтобы тянуть. Быть может, в следующий раз они насладятся более насыщенной прелюдией. В этот момент Джон понял, что следующий раз обязательно будет, и потом ещё один, и еще один… Он будет с Шерлоком так часто, как тот захочет. От этих мыслей мозг Джона отправился плавать в море блаженства.   
\- Да-да… так часто, как  _ты_  захочешь, – нетерпеливо прервал Шерлок его мысли, как будто Джон произнес это вслух. – А сейчас… Кровать. Я больше не могу.   
  
Джон поднял взгляд, но чувство юмора взяло верх.  
  
\- Ты невозможный, ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Не невозможный… Слово «невероятный» подошло бы бо… - Джон воспользовался возможностью и толкнул Шерлока на кровать, где тот теперь лежал с удивленным и несколько самодовольным выражением лица.  
\- Брюки – вниз, – скомандовал Джон с долей провокационной, грязной ухмылки, которая привела к нужному результату, если учесть, с какой скоростью Шерлок стащил с себя этот ненужный сейчас предмет одежды.   
  
Джон тоже стянул с себя брюки и залез к Шерлоку на кровать. Но не лег, а присел возле него на колени.  
  
\- Очищен? – тихо переспросил он. Шерлок кивнул, и Джон заметил, как он напряженно сглотнул. - Тогда перевернись.   
  
На лице Шерлока снова отразился вопрос, но он ничего не сказал, а лишь молча перевернулся на живот.  
  
Джон мог за себя ручаться, несмотря на возбуждение и нервозность. Хотя техника была ему теоретически известна, он никогда не спал с мужчиной. И то, что он собирался сделать, до этого ему никогда делать не приходилось.  
  
Джон немного развел ноги Шерлока в стороны и встал на колени между его бёдер.  
  
Он пока что медленно поглаживал обеими руками ягодицы Шерлока, на что тот реагировал довольными постанываниями. Джон раздвинул ягодицы, чтобы увидеть колечко мышц. А потом наклонился.  
  
Громкое «Джон!» заставило его быстро подняться.  
  
\- Шерлок… Я… Мне жаль. Если тебе не нравится, мы можем попробовать что-то другое… - с опаской и стыдливо тараторил он.  
\- Не нравится? – хрипло проговорил Шерлок. – Ты сумасшедший? Продолжай, ради всего святого!  
  
От облегчения Джон едва ли не засмеялся, что вызвало у Шерлока негодование.  
  
\- Если ты закончил со своим совершенно неуместным весельем, то верни свой язык туда, где он был, – язвительно сказал он и провокационно качнул бедрами.   
  
Джон ухмыльнулся, но продолжил с воодушевлением выполнять свое задание - довести Шерлока своим языком до такого состояния, чтобы тот был не в силах выдать связное предложение.  
  
Этого он достиг быстро и очень успешно.  
  
Когда Джон решил, что уже достаточно, Шерлок лежал перед ним с широко разведенными дрожащими ногами, его спина блестела от пота, руки вцепились в простыни, а бедра прижимались к кровати. Кроме «больше», «пожалуйста», «Джон» и «глубже» он не сказал за все время больше ничего.  
  
Джон был собой более, чем доволен, при этом стоны и непроизвольное подрагивание тела Шерлока послужило для него сильнейшим афродизиаком.   
  
Он неохотно отстранился от Шерлока и коснулся его плеча.  
  
\- Шерлок?  
  
Как в замедленной съемке детектив перевернулся на спину и открыл глаза. Джон непроизвольно задержал дыхание. Глаза Шерлока потемнели, горели желанием, а зрачки казались слишком большими на фоне его лица, белая кожа которого теперь налилась румянцем – точно как в тот вечер, когда Джон его впервые коснулся.  
  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя, Джон, – тихо сказал Шерлок хриплым голосом.  
\- Ты правда этого хочешь, Шерлок? Мы не должны именно сегодня… - сказал Джон и мысленно обозвал сам себя идиотом. Почему? Почему он несет этот бред? Если он не почувствует Шерлока прямо сейчас, то просто сойдет с ума. Откуда эта добропорядочность в самый неподходящий момент, черт возьми?  
  
Взгляд Шерлока из-под полузакрытых глаз скользнул по телу Джона. По его груди, животу, бедрам и остановился на члене. Шерлок облизал губы, и Джону пришлось на какое-то время закрыть глаза. Что-то настолько же непристойное, как этот жест, он не видел уже… даже не вспомнить. Он не знал. Он просто абсолютно ничего больше не знал.   
  
\- Я хочу, – тихо сказал Шерлок, и Джон открыл глаза и наблюдал, как медленно тот моргает. – Никаких проблем, - заметил Шерлок, недвусмысленно уставившись на эрекцию Джона. - Смазка в комоде.  
  
В памяти Джона всплыл набор вибраторов, и он не без усилий сглотнул. Хорошо, Шерлок ведь прекрасно понимает, во что ввязывается. И всё равно руки Джона дрожали, пока он искал тюбик смазки в комоде.  
  
В том, с какой готовностью Шерлок раздвинул перед ним ноги, было что-то развратное, порочное.  
  
\- Подушка… - Джон испугался своего собственного голоса - хриплый, жаркий и полный страсти. Он прокашлялся. – Возьми подушку и…  
  
Шерлок расслабил нахмуренный лоб и понимающе кивнул. Он взял свою подушку с другого конца кровати и подложил её под ягодицы. Его бедра от этого приподнялись, и взгляд Джона автоматически остановился на твердом члене Шерлока. На фоне белой кожи тела он был тёмный и настолько возбужденный, что отчетливо проступали вены. Головка блестела от предэякулята, и Джон спросил себя, как же Шерлок держал себя в руках? Всё-таки он по несколько дней разгуливал по квартире в таком состоянии.  
  
\- Колени… - горячо сказал Джон.  
  
Вопросительно приподнятая бровь.  
  
\- Колени? – потом осознание. – А… Согнуть? – он согнул ноги в коленях и притянул при этом одну почти вплотную к туловищу. Обхватив её рукой под коленом, он выглядел таким бесстыдным, но и невинным одновременно, что возбуждение уже начало доставлять Джону мучения.  
  
Приятная тяжесть внизу живота превратилась теперь в почти болезненную пульсацию.  
  
Джон, словно находясь в трансе, нанес прохладный гель на свой член и на миг вздрогнул, потому что от такой картины совсем забыл сперва согреть смазку в руках. Он не осмелился добросовестно распределить гель, потому что это могло стать последней каплей. Он выдавил еще немного на пальцы правой руки и…  
  
\- Джон… - чуть ли не заскулил уже Шерлок. – Мне не нужен чертов палец. Мне нужен ты. Уже можно и так, поверь мне, – чем дольше Джон сомневался, тем детальнее отражалось удивление на лице Шерлока. – Что ещё требуется, чтобы ты наконец сделал это? – спросил он своим типичным высокомерным тоном.   
\- Об этом… - медленно и с расстановкой проговорил Джон. – Ты еще пожалеешь.  
  
Шерлок облизал губы.  
  
\- Вот как? – протяжно спросил он, и его глаза, казалось, засверкали от желания.  
\- О, да, ещё как, – ответил Джон, уперся коленями в матрац между ног Шерлока, вдохнул и подался вперёд. Лёгкость, с которой член входил в задний проход Шерлока, лишь усилила возбуждение.  
\- Ох, Джоооон… - Шерлок прогнулся в спине, резко напрягся, а потом полностью расслабился. Джон чувствовал каждое движение, каждое вздрагивание под собой, внутри себя, вокруг себя. Он немного неловко поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра согнутой ноги Шерлока, а тот опустился на спину, закрыл глаза и простонал.  
  
Джон знал, что не сможет долго выносить эту сладкую пытку. Поэтому его движения были мягкими, медленными и немного сдержанными. Он хотел продолжать это так долго, сколько это возможно. Но вскоре послышалась мольба Шерлока:  
  
\- Больше… - прохрипел он. – Больше… Пожалуйста.  
  
Весь мир исчез из сознания Джона, он видел только Шерлока, который предлагал себя, преподносил, принимал его в себя, раскрывался перед ним. Он закинул согнутую ногу Шерлока себе на плечо. Стоны стали глубже, порывистее, и Джон почувствовал, как по телу Шерлока прошла мощная волна дрожи.   
  
\- Да-да-да… - повторял Шерлок этим до неприличия низким голосом. – Боже… Ох… Глубже… Ещё… - он вытянул обе руки за голову и взялся за изголовье кровати. Он крепко уперся в него руками, создав противодействие движениям Джона.  
  
Лишь тогда тот заметил, что член Шерлока оставался всё это время без внимания, такой вызывающий и провоцирующий сейчас, но нуждающийся в стимуляции, а предэякулят уже капал детективу на живот. Эта картина вызывала в равной степени и муки, и восторг, а Шерлок, казалось, наслаждался этим в полной мере.  
  
Джон немного перенёс свой вес и накрыл своей рукой твёрдый и горячий член Шерлока. Тот содрогнулся еще сильнее, чем прежде, когда Джон начал ритмично двигать рукой.   
  
\- Аааах… Джон… Нет… Не надо… - запинаясь, проговорил Шерлок и заметался по простыням, словно в лихорадке. Джон словно оцепенел и остановился. Он сделал что-то не так? Сделал больно? Но Шерлок продолжил говорить, напористо, хрипло, прогоняя страхи Джона: - Нет… Иначе я кончу. Я еще не хочу… Не так… Хочу вместе с тобой, – он слегка приподнял голову и взглянул на Джона. Этот взгляд держал его, исследовал, буквально обгладывал. В темных-темных глазах Джон увидел ничем не прикрытую страсть.  
\- Боже, да… - простонал он и продолжил двигаться внутри Шерлока. Он уперся руками в матрац и мысленно сказал спасибо гибкости Шерлока. Вскоре стоны стали глубже, ритм – быстрее, а Шерлок всё продолжал умолять, не в силах ничего говорить, кроме как «больше», «глубже», «сильнее» и «быстрее», и Джон давал ему это. Через какое-то время его пальцы снова ухватились за ствол Шерлока, но в этот раз не было протеста.  
\- Да… Да, Джон… Я… Сейчас… Джон! – воскликнул в итоге Шерлок непривычно высоким голосом.  
  
Джон тоже был уже на грани. Хотя он сначала мечтал о том, чтобы это никогда не заканчивалось, сейчас его тело было готово взорваться, и он безумно хотел дойти до высшей точки.  
  
\- Ох, Боже, Шерлок… Да… Кончи для меня… Я сейчас… - Джон не мог больше говорить. Способность произносить слова или строить предложения исчезла в один миг.  
  
Руки Шерлока всё еще упирались в изголовье кровати, его ноги дрожали, всё его тело было напряжено подобно натянутой скрипичной струне. Словно инструмент, который только и ждал того, чтобы Джон на нём сыграл. Соски Шерлока были твёрдыми и темными, создавая большой контраст с бледной кожей, которая слегка покрылась румянцем. Лишь некоторые места оставались белыми. Джон знал, что это шрамы. Некоторые из них он лечил сам, и ощущение связи, какого он никогда прежде не чувствовал, наполнило его изнутри. Несколько темных локонов прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу Шерлока, его щёки пылали, губы были приоткрыты, дико и беспощадно выпрашивая поцелуй. В который раз Джон проклинал свой маленький, по сравнению с Шерлоком, рост, из-за которого поцелуй был сейчас невозможен.   
  
Вместо этого он поцеловал Шерлока в колено, которое всё еще было перекинуто через его плечо. Второй ногой Шерлок уже давно обвил ноги Джона, в попытке прижаться еще сильнее… Ненасытно, требовательно, страстно.   
  
Ассоциацией к этому чувству единения Джону в голову пришла мысль о власти. Ведь именно он является причиной ненасытности Шерлока. Именно он является основой этого желания, страсти, экстаза.  
  
Движения Джона стали быстрее, лихорадочнее, безжалостнее, и Шерлок упивался этим.  
  
Эти невозможные губы больше не издавали ни звука, потому что такое возбуждение уже нельзя было описать никакими словами.  
  
Потом последний вдох… Пауза… Наслаждение моментом… Без ограничений.  
  
С жарким стоном Шерлок излился Джону в руку и на свой живот.  
  
Мышцы сократились вокруг члена Джона, и, подобно оркестровому крещендо, оргазм взорвался внутри него, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё…   
  
* * *  
  
Позже Шерлок лежал на груди Джона и прислушивался к биению его сердца. Джон знал это, потому что тот мягко отбивал ритм на его бедре.   
  
Тёмные локоны Шерлока щекотали Джону подбородок, и они не использовали ни простынь, ни полотенце, ни еще что-нибудь, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Но ни за что на свете Джон не хотел сейчас шевелиться. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Шерлок после секса любит обниматься, поэтому сейчас хотел как можно дольше этим насладиться.  
  
И какой же это был секс! Это был лучший, черт побери, секс в жизни Джона.   
  
Он облегченно вздохнул.  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, – сказал он.  
\- Именно сейчас? – пробормотал Шерлок на его груди.  
\- Да, – напряженно ответил Джон.  
  
Шерлок зевнул.  
  
\- Как тебе угодно…  
  
Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Может подождать и до завтра.  
\- Хорошо. Завтра, – сонно ответил Шерлок.  
  
Джон легко поцеловал Шерлока в макушку.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю, – сказал он тихо.  
  
Шерлок вытянулся и прижался к Джону еще сильнее.  
  
\- Наконец-то. Сколько же понадобилось времени…  
\- О чём ты? – сконфуженно спросил Джон.   
\- С момента нашего первого поцелуя прошло два часа и пятьдесят три минуты, и лишь сейчас ты говоришь, что любишь меня. Я оказался быстрее. А ещё меня называют социопатом.  
  
Джон покачал головой.  
  
\- Всё равно от меня ты будешь слышать это чаще, чем сам мне будешь это говорить.  
\- Этого я и боялся, – пробормотал Шерлок, засыпая.


	17. Эпилог

_Несколько месяцев спустя…_  
  
Этим августом в Лондоне было невыносимо жарко.  
  
Получив СМС от Лестрейда, Джон решил, что его молитвы были услышаны. Детектив-инспектор просил их с Шерлоком приехать в Кройдон и помочь с одним загадочным случаем. Кройдон был не совсем за городом, но воздух там был определенно чище, свежее и прохладнее, и Джон глубоко вдохнул, когда они с Шерлоком вышли из поезда.   
  
\- Посмотри, Шерлок. Так выглядит небо… Без выхлопных газов и смога, – облегченно вздохнул он.  
\- Да-да, – пробормотал Шерлок, не отрывая взгляда от телефона. – И где же машина, которая должна нас забрать?  
\- Можно подумать, что ты совсем не заинтересовался этим делом, – съязвил Джон.  
\- Так и есть, – сразу ответил Шерлок. – Мне и в Лондоне было хорошо.  
\- Нет, не было! – парировал Джон. – Ты два дня валялся на диване в одних трусах и страдал от скуки.   
  
Шерлок бросил на него мрачный взгляд.  
  
\- Вот именно, мне пришлось одеться! – пожаловался он. – Кроме того, это дело едва ли тянет на тройку! Я не выхожу из дома ради чего-то подобного. Мы уже неоднократно это обсуждали.  
\- Свежий воздух пойдет тебе на пользу, – непоколебимо ответил Джон. – И прекрати дуться.  
\- Почему? – спросил Шерлок. – Тебе нравится, когда я дуюсь. Ты в это время лишь о том и думаешь, что мой рот только и ждёт поцелуя.  
  
Джон немного сердито нахмурился.   
  
\- Сколько раз я тебя просил прекратить читать меня? Это личное!   
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу это просто выключить.  
\- Знаешь… – фыркнул Джон, – за городом ты еще невыносимее.   
\- И это благодарность за то, что я сюда притащился, лишь бы ты мог выбраться из Лондона? – уязвлено спросил Шерлок.  
\- Не думай, что я попадусь на эту удочку, – возразил Джон. – Я тебя уговорил на это лишь потому, что посчитал полезными для тебя какие-то перемены и свежий воздух. Так что не пытайся мне сейчас доказать, что взялся за это дело только ради того, чтобы  _я_  мог выбраться из Лондона.   
  
Шерлок просто пристально посмотрел на него и удивленно приподнял бровь.  
  
\- И что же тогда? – только и спросил он.  
\- Ты… Ты… - вскипел Джон, почти потеряв дар речи.  
  
За время спора они уже ушли с платформы, прошли через вокзал и покинули его в направлении главной улицы.  
  
\- Следи за тем, что хочешь сказать, если вдруг еще что-то придет на ум, – бесстрастно сказал Шерлок. – Впереди Лестрейд с машиной, – он на ходу снял пиджак и закатил рукава до локтей. – Кондиционер сломан, судя по его пятнам пота.  
  
* * *  
  
Лестрейд проводил их в дом мисс Сьюзен Кушинг.* Сейчас они находились в гостиной и пытались пролить немного света на это тёмное дело.  
  
Допрос, как показалось Джону, прошел не очень продуктивно.  
  
Они узнали лишь то, что Сьюзен Кушинг получила по почте коробку, в которой лежали два отрезанных уха, но это им успел сообщить еще Лестрейд.  
  
Мисс Кушинг не имела ни малейшего понятия, почему она могла получить подобную посылку.  
  
Большинство вопросов задавал Лестрейд, потому что Шерлок был занят тем, что беспокойно бродил по комнате.  
  
Когда детектив-инспектор зашел в явный тупик, Шерлок задал свой первый вопрос:  
  
\- У Вас ведь есть две сестры?  
\- Да, - ответила мисс Кушинг, - Мэри и Сара.  
  
Джон осмотрелся и лишь сейчас внимательнее присмотрелся к бесчисленным фотографиям: обычные свадебные фото, семейные снимки, фото домашних животных и детей, а также несколько таких, на которых были изображены одни и те же три девушки. Одной из них была мисс Кушинг, а другие две были при этом очень на неё похожи.  
  
\- Сара жила здесь. Как долго? – бесцеремонно спрашивал Шерлок дальше.  
\- Сейчас… Она выехала лишь пару недель назад, – ответила мисс Кушинг, замешкавшись.  
  
Шерлок нервно закатил глаза.  
  
\- А до этого она жила у Мэри, прежде чем та тоже её вышвырнула, потому что Сара до ужаса сварлива. Сэкономьте всем время. Просто ответьте на вопрос: как долго?  
  
Мисс Кушинг смотрела на него, широко раскрыв глаза.  
  
\- Три месяца, – ошеломленно ответила она. – Она выехала лишь пару недель назад.  
\- Вы её вышвырнули, – твердо сказал Шерлок. – Где сейчас та коробка?   
\- Снаружи… Это ведь омерзительно. Она в садовом сарае, – ответила девушка, всё еще потрясенно смотря на Шерлока.  
  
У детектива сделалось такое выражение лица, будто он хотел сказать что-то еще, что, скорее всего, было чем-то невежливым или язвительным (или и то, и другое), так что Джон попытался это предотвратить.   
  
\- Шерлок… Сад, – коротко сказал Джон, и Шерлок бросил на него удивленный взгляд. – Коробка в садовом сарае, правильно?   
  
Лицо Шерлока снова расслабилось, потом он пожал плечами и решительно сказал:  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда сейчас идем в сад. Чего мы, собственно, ждем?  
  
Боковым зрением Джон заметил, как Лестрейд вертит головой, смотря то на Джона, то на Шерлока.  
  
* * *  
  
Придя в сад, Лестрейд пошел вперед и вынес из сарая коробку. Перед строением стояла лавочка, на которой было достаточно места для троих. Шерлок сел в центре и осматривал коробку с жутким содержимым. Он тщательно изучил адрес, состояние коробки и то ухо, которое было поменьше, а потом передал всё Джону и отклонился на спинку.  
  
\- Ну что, Джон? Что скажешь об этом? – спросил он, сложил ладони под подбородком и посмотрел на ясное небо.   
\- Отрезано не очень профессионально, – ответил Джон. – Тупой нож. Это сделал не врач, не ветеринар, и даже не мясник. Что касается времени ампутации…  
  
Вдруг Шерлок вскочил с лавочки.  
  
\- Лестрейд, возьмите коробку, – сказал он, а детектив-инспектор озадаченно выполнил его указание. – А теперь идите снова в дом и спросите мисс Кушинг, когда она в последний раз получала вести от своей сестры Мэри.  
\- А что Вы будете делать в это время? - немного недовольно спросил Лестрейд.  
  
Шерлок бросил на него полный невинности взгляд.  
  
\- Я буду, конечно, дальше размышлять об этом невероятно увлекательном деле.   
\- Почему-то я в это совсем не верю, – пробормотал про себя Лестрейд, отправляясь в дом.  
  
Джон, зажмурившись от солнца, посмотрел на Шерлока.   
  
\- И? Что же мы делаем на самом деле? – спросил он. – Снова куда-то вломимся, чтобы добыть доказательства?   
\- Нет необходимости, – ответил Шерлок, схватил Джона за руку и втащил в сарай. – О… Очень хорошо, – довольно сказал он потом, коротко осмотревшись.  
  
Джон проследил за его взглядом, но не увидел ничего необычного. Садовый инвентарь, старый стул, большая деревянная бочка… Это был скорее сарай заброшенных вещей, нежели для уходя за садом. Там было тепло, а воздух был затхлый. Пахло пылью, сухими листьями, землей, железом и деревом. Сквозь маленькое и давно не мытое окно в помещение прорывался тусклый желтоватый свет.   
  
\- Что… - Джон не успел закончить свой вопрос, почувствовав, как Шерлок его подталкивает к бочке, пока он не сел на нее. – Шерлок, что за…  
  
Как только руки Джона были взяты в захват и прижаты над головой к стене, горячие губы Шерлока опустились на его рот.   
  
Джон не смог сделать ничего другого, кроме как простонать от этого неожиданного поцелуя.  
  
Как только Шерлок отстранился, он начал пытаться подобрать возмущения.  
  
\- Шерлок, мы не можем здесь… Это место преступления.  
\- Две ошибки, – бесстрастно сказал Шерлок и жадно провел языком по шее Джона. – Во-первых, это не место преступления, а лишь место хранения коробки с двумя человеческими ушами. Во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы можем… - для убедительности Шерлок прижался пахом к Джону, чтобы дать почувствовать, как сильно он его хочет. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я в таком состоянии ходил по улице?  
\- Шерлок! Ааааах… - возмущение Джона стремительно исчезло, пока его собственные джинсы становились жутко тесными.  
\- Кроме того, это исключительно твоя вина, – сказал Шерлок и прикусил мочку уха Джона.   
\- Моя вина? – простонал Джон и сквозь одежду потерся набухающим членом о бедро Шерлока.   
\- Твоя, – серьезно ответил Шерлок. – От тебя постоянно исходит это эротичное и словно бросающее вызов излучение.   
  
Джон вздохнул. Это выражение он слышал не впервые.   
  
\- Снова?  
\- Кто целый день шествует передо мной в джинсах, которые не оставляют никакого места для фантазии? И кто так бесстыдно демонстрировал мне сегодня слишком много ничем не прикрытого тела? – оправдывал себя Шерлок. – Кроме того, на завтрак ты пил ананасовый сок. Я точно это видел. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сегодня опустился перед тобой на колени.  
\- Никакого другого сока не было, и я не шествую… Ох, Боже... И я не демонстрирую себя, я всего лишь расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки… Ох, чееерт… И эти джинсы  _ты_  мне купил!  
\- Чем и доказал безупречный вкус, – с самодовольной улыбкой заключил Шерлок и удерживал теперь запястья Джона только одной рукой. Вторая рука скользила вниз между их прижатыми друг к другу телами.  
\- Шерлок… Ох, Господи, сделай так ещё раз… - несмотря на растущее возбуждение, Джону удалось дотянуться до губ Шерлока и неистово целовать до тех пор, пока обоим уже нечем было дышать. – Я тебя люблю, – тихо сказал он, пока Шерлок все еще пытался отдышаться.  
\- Ты говоришь это уже второй раз лишь с завтрака… - сказал Шерлок, но на самом деле он не звучал раздраженно.  
\- Что происходит?! Шерлок, Вы уже раскрыли дело? Что вы оба вообще там… - раздался вдруг голос Лестрейда, и до этого прикрытая дверь распахнулась.   
  
Джон замер, но Лестрейд тоже стоял в дверях, не в силах выразить какие-то эмоции.  
  
Лишь Шерлок, казалось, был способен мыслить в этой ситуации.   
  
\- Маленькое ухо принадлежит Мэри. Сестре. Откуда я это знаю? Потому что есть очевидное сходство с формой уха мисс Кушинг. Но это, конечно же, снова заметил только я. Для меня является загадкой то, как Вы без меня вообще раскрываете какие-то дела. Но, ладно. Вернемся к теме. Как Вы уже слышали, есть три сестры. И если бы Вы внимательно рассматривали фотографии на стене, то заметили бы, что свадебные фото есть только у Мэри. Ни у мисс Кушинг, ни у Сары. Но Вы этого не заметили. Как всегда. Сегодня слишком жарко, и у меня есть дела поважнее, так что Вы сами можете найти эту Сару. Я уверен, что именно она должна была быть получателем посылки, потому что в адресе указана «С. Кушинг». Но, скорее всего, в этом Вы тоже не увидели ничего подозрительного. Я предполагаю, что большое ухо принадлежит любовнику Мэри, а маленькое – ей самой, и что именно муж Мэри убил как её саму, так и её любовника. Отслеживание её мужа является Вашей сферой, не так ли, Лестрейд? – Шерлок одарил детектива-инспектора ослепительной улыбкой, которая при этом была полна и иронии. – О подробностях я позабочусь позже. Ах, да… Если Вы не так поняли… Джон, как правило, сверху.   
  
В этот момент Лестрейд прекратил таращиться, издал непонятный звук, сделал шаг назад и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
  
\- Ты не мог этого только что сказать, нет! – простонал Джон, как только они снова оказались одни, и изможденно закрыл глаза.  
\- Бедный Лестрейд уже несколько недель ломал над этим голову. Я лишь избавил его от этой пытки и избежал того, что твое мужественное эго может пострадать от неправильных выводов, - объяснил Шерлок и снова начал покрывать поцелуями щеки и шею Джона.  
\- Ты еще горько пожелаешь об этом! – прохрипел Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы, но не предпринял никаких попыток, чтобы высвободиться из захвата Шерлока.   
  
Шерлок с интересом посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Ты снова наденешь свою униформу? Мне нравится, как ты доказываешь свой ранг…   
\- Мой ранг… - фыркнул Джон, но не закончил свою мысль.  
\- Да-да, я это так называю, - прервал его Шерлок не без двусмысленной ухмылки. – И очень отчетливо чувствую, - он начал тереться бедром об уже явно ощутимую выпуклость на джинсах Джона.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя! – простонал Джон и обвил ногами бедра Шерлока, чтобы прижаться сильнее.  
\- Нет, неправда, - самодовольно ответил Шерлок.   
\- Как бы там ни было, хорошо хоть, что ты всё еще в состоянии ясно размышлять во время работы, несмотря на моё «излучение», - съязвил Джон, хотя ему уже не хватало воздуха, и голос звучал всё горячее.  
\- Если бы ты не надел сегодня эти джинсы, я раскрыл бы дело еще быстрее, - заверил Шерлок и свободной рукой расстегнул штаны Джона.   
\- Можно и не упоминать об этом снова, - облегченно вздохнул тот, когда почувствовал пальцы Шерлока на своей горячей коже. – Всё равно, на что там надеется Лестрейд… Ты никогда не станешь хорошим человеком. Никогда.  
\- Разве это так важно? – тихо сказал Шерлок прямо в ухо Джону. – Ты любишь меня таким. Зачем же мне меняться?  
  
* * *  
  
В это же время Майкрофт Холмс сидел за своим письменным столом в библиотеке клуба «Диоген». Перед ним лежала упаковочная бумага, DVD-диск и одна из его визитных карточек.  
  
С самодовольной ухмылкой он написал на обратной стороне визитной карточки одной из своих лучших авторучек:  _«Для дополнительной стимуляции, с наилучшими пожеланиями»_ , и положил её с диском в пластиковую коробочку.  
  
Диск был уже подписан подходящим маркером:  _«Кубик льда – Бар – Шерлок – Часть 1»._  
  
Наконец Майкрофт положил всё в упаковочную бумагу, аккуратно запечатал и написал сверху адрес Джона Ватсона в поликлинике.   
  
Майкрофт сознательно не хотел отправлять посылку на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы Шерлок первым не получил в руки такое вещественное доказательство. Ведь в таком случае он бы как можно быстрее от него избавился, и тогда его маленький доктор упустил бы возможность наблюдать за самым непристойным экспериментом Шерлока.   
  
Когда посылка была отправлена в путь, Майкрофт с ухмылкой позволил себе представить возможную реакцию брата и его доктора.   
  
Вторая половина дня Майкрофта Холмса редко проходила так весело.  
  
 _ **КОНЕЦ**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Да, вот и всё…  
> Немного досадно. Мне самой эта история стала очень дорога.
> 
> От переводчика:  
> *персонаж и дело являются отсылкой к рассказу АКД «Картонная коробка».


End file.
